A New Start
by whitlocksfine
Summary: set after new moon edward leaves, Bella moves on with Jake, Jake imprints, Victoria returns Kidnaps Bella, tortures bella, Bella Escapes with help, lives life on the run, drinks like a fish meets another vamp leads her to someone from her past a cowboy
1. My alarm

**A new start!**

Beep, beep, beep... eurh my stupid alarm the last thing I need to hear with a banging hangover I think I overdid it last night. Who am I kidding I overdo it every night. I whack my alarm that's still bleeping at me and remember a time I didn't need an alarm clock because I had him my own personal God. NO stop it Izzy you are not that girl anymore you don't need a vampire with stalker like qualities or a freaky sprite of a personal shopper/ mystic Meg. Fuck I said I wasn't going to do this anymore now where's that bottle of Jack I got to get ready for work its already five I got to be at work for six. I quickly down my bottle of Jack (first of the night!) jump in the shower and throw on my work outfit a barely their tank and some short shorts that show the bottom of my ass off very nicely I get more tips this way. I know what you're thinking what happened to blushing, shy, clumsy as fuck Isabella Marie Swan well let's just say Shit happened and now she's dead all that's left is Izzy Mann no family, no friends only my dealer and oh yeah I'm on the run from the psychotic Bitch of a vampire that killed my family including my unborn baby.

Before I leave I make sure I have covered all my scars I know that other humans won't notice unless they stare but if by any chance a vampy is in the club they will spot them straight away and either kill me on the spot or try to turn me, and let me tell you that isn't happening. You see i am covered in Vampire Bites courtesy of one Miss Victoria Meer she kidnapped me when the pack were too fucking busy welcoming a new imprint to care what happened to me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Emily, I'm going to tell Jake tonight, that he is going to be a daddy" "Oh wow Bella Congratz girl I'm so happy for you I knew you would prove them all wrong when they said that Jake couldn't have a relationship with you as you're not an Imprint." Just then a really quiet, lost looking Sam and Jake came charging into the room. I looked at Jake and he would not meet my gaze I knew instantly that something bad had happened at first I thought it was Victoria the pack had been after her for years but she kept escaping at the last minute. "Jake what is it has Victoria hurt...OH GOD... Charlie... did she ... is my...Jake" he still didn't look at me but said in a whispered, Brocken voice "Bells Charlie is fine it's not Victoria it's me Bells I, I, Imprinted" I just ran I shot out of Sam's and was running through the forest then before I knew it I was grabbed from behind by a icy cold arm, my head was hit then everything faded into dark._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Shit why am I thinking about this now I quickly finish covering up my marks, run out of my seedy one bed apartment and make the short sub ride downtown to 'JUMPING JACKS' a lap dancing bar in Vegas where I live and work. Jack the owner fucking loves me he's a dirty old pervert but it means I can get away with being pissed half the night. I'm behind the bar tonight instead of dancing so I should get some decent tips. I chug a couple of shots that Joe one of our regulars just brought for me and take a scope of the club as I'm always on the lookout for Victoria I've had to move every six months so she doesn't catch my scent. I've changed my appearance, I am determined she is Not going to win this game of cat and mouse we've been playing for four years now since she kidnapped me. "Hey Doll can I have bottle of Jack for my friends and I please" shouts a smooth southern voice, I grab the Jack grab his twenty bucks and hand it over without looking up, as I know that no human can have a voice that smooth. As soon as I hand over the bottle I signal to Maggie the co-owner I'm going on a smoke break and get out of there sharpish! I grab my smokes and run for the tube, I'll just leave town now I can't stay with vamps here I got to pack then I'm dust baby. Just as I'm getting on the tube I hear someone shouting to hold the door I look up into the eyes of...


	2. Maggie

**I own nothing I just like to play with the characters**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**:

I look up into the blue eyes of Maggie 'Oh Shit'

"Yes Izzy 'Oh shit' is right, if you want to be paid I suggest you get you skinny little arse back to Jacks NOW"

"Sorry Maggie I had an urgent phone call to make, and just ended up walking this way, I think I may have had too much to drink, I'll get back to work now!"

I had to say something as I have no choice I need to be paid, so I can skip town yet. I just hope the vamps have left already, but to be on the safe side I slip on a turtle neck jumper that covers my neck and arms but still shows off my assets for tips, and I will just have to make sure to stand behind the bar so the vamps can't see all the bite marks on my legs. I can't help but feel angry at the Cullen's for all the bite marks, if it wasn't for Edward stopping my change I would not have them. That one scar off James gave Victoria the idea to bite me repeatedly and suck the venom back out.

I walk back in to the club slowly and scan the crowd I can't see them, so hopefully they have gone but I've only been gone 20 mins max. I get back behind the bar after apologising to Maggie again, I keep scanning the club as the night goes on but I don't see the vamps so I hope they were just passing through. The rest of the night goes like normal getting harassed by drunken stag parties, kicking out the violent drunks and getting a shed load of tips another reason I only work in clubs. I head home after locking up with Maggie and Jack at six in the morning. Long hours I know but its more money and less time to think. I get home; strip off to grab a shower forgetting that I uncovered the mirror earlier to cover my marks. I get out of the shower and see my reflection it make me feel used, ugly, ashamed, angry and most of all I feel self loathing and guilt because of me my family is dead and my baby. I grab a bottle of Vodka from the kitchen sit back in front of the mirror staring at the scars there is not one inch of skin from my neck to my toes not marked. As I stare at them I start to remember what she did and how I received them...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I start to become aware of my surroundings, the first thing I realise is I am naked and I can't move, I'm tied down at my wrists and ankles. I can feel nothing but pain in my stomach, arms and legs. I can smell the horrible rusty, metallic scent of blood and I know it's mine. I slowly open my eyes and wish I hadn't all I see is blood running down my legs from my private parts then I realise with sickening horror what she has done. I am no longer pregnant; she has made me lose my baby. I didn't even get to tell Jake that he was going to be a daddy. I break down I cry for my baby, for the life it will never have. I look around the room as best I can from my position and I see my Mom, dad and Phil's lifeless bodies on the floor. That's it I'm all alone my whole family is gone ended. I can't help it I scream but I get cut off._

"_Oh so you finally decided to wake up Bella dearest! Your family was very tasty my friends and I had fun with them, you should have heard their pathetic begging" _

_I hear in that child like voice. It's Victoria she come over to me and hits me. She then grabs and stares at my wrist the one that James bit traces his bite mark with her fingers and laughs. _

"_I did not know that this was possible but now I do Bella my pet you will be so worthless by the time I've finished with you, you will beg me for death"_

_She lunged at me and bit down the entire length of my left arm let the venom burn me and sucked it out. I thought the pain was bad when James bit me but this was worse, it was like I was burning from the inside out over and over again. I must have blacked out from the pain as the next thing I know I'm being drenched in water. I open my eyes to see five pairs of red eyes staring back at me three males a Hispanic looking female with black hair no taller than Alice, and Victoria. _

"_Ahh Bella I enjoyed your taste so much I thought my friends would enjoy the treat but first you must eat!, Riley feed her the fries please! It would do no good if you die from starvation before I've had my fun" _

_she ordered the next thing I know is the youngest looking of the vampires force feeding me fries but I don't know when I'll get the chance to eat again so I do as I'm told and eat. When all the fries are gone Victoria smirks at me then they all walk over to me and start to bite me I am in agony they bite me everywhere and then the worst thing happens the taller male who looks a little like Laurent starts to pull his trousers down I scream and beg him but he doesn't pay attention to my pleas and forcefully enters me, but not before licking all my dead babies life blood off my legs where its ran._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror after reliving my darkest memories and loathe what looks back I cover the mirror quickly before I can remember what else happened in my three years of captivity with Victoria, Riley, Stan, Mac and Maria.


	3. Drugs to cope

**I own nothing I just like to play with the characters**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV:

I drag myself off of the bathroom floor, grab my phone and ring Carl my dealer I need some pot a good smoke right now will chill me the fuck out it's already nine in the god damn morning I've been in front of that mirror regressing for far too long.

"Come on Carl answer the god damn phone!" I mutter to myself listening to the annoying sound.

_Ring-Ring Ring-Ring Ring- Ring _

"Yo Izzy bit early a'int it sweets?"

"Not in the mood Carl just drop off an eighth A.S.A.F.P"

"Sure thing Sweets be there in 10" _Click_

As soon as I hang up the phone I walk into my bedroom that only consists of a bed, side table and wardrobe. Shove on some comfy sweats and a purple hoodie, and run a brush through my bob length black and red under toned hair. Just as I've finished this theirs the tell tale knock at the door which means Carl's here with my gear thank god, I run to the door thinking it's a good thing I'm not clumsy anymore, look through the peep hole just to check, see the shaved head of Carl and throw the door open shove thirty bucks at him grab my gear and slam the door in his face. It may seem harsh but that's the way we are with each other. Before I skin up I do myself a chicken noodle cuppa soup and then relax with a few puffs.

I must have drifted off to sleep as I wake up screaming at three o'clock from the same dream/ memory of the day I managed to get away.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I have been stuck in this place as Victoria's Prisoner for three years I've been raped by all of the males, bitten so much I look like a chew toy and tortured with knives. They repeat my abuse daily, they all must live here the only one I don't see all the time is the one who I now know is Victoria's Sire she's called Maria. From what I have heard when the others talk she runs an army of some kind and I have figured out I'm in Mexico and Maria's army is in Texas. Stan walks over to me and tips a bucket of ice cold water over me. Saying, _

"_You stink like a wet dog, you filthy little cunt" _

_I have long since stopped arguing back I have given up, I do not think they could possibly do anything worse to me than they already have. I even have brands with their initials on, on my ass cheeks; they have shaved all my hair off also. The next thing I know Riley and Mac come running into the room swearing about a big ass dog/bear/wolf chasing them and I can feel my hope rising. Please say that Jake or Sam has come for me at last. Then there is a big crash and a loud Growl from behind me I turn around as much as I can as I am still shackled to the floor. Expecting to see black or russet coloured fur but I am shocked to see the silvery grey fur that I recognise as Paul the one member of the pack that absolutely despises me. I can't believe what I am seeing Paul is fighting against three leaches for me. He goes straight for Riley as he is the smallest and tears his head straight off then he attacks Mac rips both his arms off with his big jaws, and pushes Stan back into the wall with his back paw then dismembers Mac. Paul then turns and quickly decapitates Stan, pulls all their limbs and body parts into a pile and phases back pulls on his cut offs that were around his ankle, grabs a box of matches out his pocket and sets fire to them. He did all of this without once looking at me. Once the smelly purple smoke from the fire had died down Paul finally realises I'm here, he turns around slowly holds his hands up in a sign of peace and begins walking over to me he rips the ropes off my ankles and finds the key for the handcuffs, unlocks them. He then looks around the room for something before going to a draw and grabbing a shirt; he threw it at me and tells me to put it on. He still hasn't said a word to me and I'm wondering why he has come and not Jake or Sam and why he is on his own so I decide to ask him. I slowly put the shirt on trying to get my hands and arms to work properly as I haven't used them in three years I have no muscle what so ever my arms look like a skeleton. Once I'm done I steal myself and start "Paul is that really you?" I ask him as I could be delusional at the minuet, he looks at me really hard then shocks the hell out of me by asking if he knew me, so there goes my theory that the pack sent him, he didn't even know me. I start hyperventilating and shaking through my sobs I manage to get out "It's ...me... Bella...why... are...you...here...if...you...didn't...know?" he then takes another look at me and visibly pales asking if I've been here since I went missing since Jake imprinted on Scarlet. When I nod he starts shacking I know what this means, he's angry and about to phase, he looks at me brokenly, apologises picks me up runs me through Mexico and Texas to a motel in Oklahoma pays for a room takes me into it gives me $500 and tells me he has to go and to look after myself. _

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I keep having the same nightmare/ memory, I still can't believe even now a year later he just left me. But I am grateful to Paul at least he got me out of there I just have to keep moving in case she finds me again. With all the sweating and crying I've done I need another shower before work again. So I jump in using my tea tree body scrub and tea tree shampoo to get as clean as I will ever feel. I use anything that has a strong scent to try and cover my natural scent up, as according to deadward I smelt like freesias, according to his family apart from Jasper I smelt of Strawberries and freesias. Jasper thought I smelt like home whatever that was supposed to mean and all the human drinking vamps I have ever met just thought I smelt too good for my own good.

I walk into my kitchen after my shower and stare at the fridge I used to love cooking before, but since I spent three years only eating scraps I am hardly ever hungry and its only me it's a waste of time cooking for one so my diet consists of cuppa soups, pop tarts, chocolate and bread. So for dinner today I think maybe a tomato cuppa soup and a slice of bread followed by a nice fat spliff to chill me out before work. I have decided the vamps last night must have been just passing through and I really need the money at the moment as I have only been in Vegas for two months, according to my plan I still have four months left here. I finish my dinner roll my spliff and get dressed ready for work. Tonight I decide not to take any chances and wear a skin tight long sleeve vest and skinny leg jeans to hide all my visible scars, and this way I get to avoid looking in a mirror too. I leave my apartment and head over to 'Jumping Jacks' praying that tonight will be vampire free.

**A/N – well what do you think? **

**My first fan-fic so please be nice, I know it's a slow start I just wanted to get a feel for the new Bella, The Whitlock's will be coming into this all three of the The Cullen's and wolf pack too somewhere along the line..**

**Please review and let me know if it's any good or not!**


	4. red eyes are back!

**I own Nada, zilch, zip, nothing I only play with the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I walked into the club after speaking to Ritchie the bouncer, scan the bar see no one suspicious then the rest of the club and finally release the breath I did not realise I was holding. No Vamps as of yet woo-hoo, all of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind, I freeze until I hear Jack's flirty voice saying.

"Hey, Izzy! How about a drink with ya boss man babe?"

"Make it a big Jack, Jack and you're on!"

I replied so Jack being the owner just bumps round the bar grabs a tumbler and the bottle and fills that fucker right to the top. Oh hell yeah this man knows what I like. Mmm Mmm. The night carried on pretty normal, I was speaking to Joe one of our regulars, he was telling me about Egypt I might consider there next. When someone started whistling me for my attention, I swung round shouting

"I'm not a freaking dog, you want my attention ask for it."

I look up and freeze I'm standing face to face with a small, long blonde haired female vampire with tell tale muddy brown eyes that I just know are contacts. I quickly pull my sleeves down that I rolled up earlier in the evening, but I know by the raised eyebrows its already too late she has seen my scars and knows exactly what they are. She stares at me with what looks like shock, awe and respect in her eyes. Maybe if I play dun mi might get away with this I look at her smile sweetly and ask in my nicest voice "What can I get you Hun?"

She just raised her eyebrow at me again but smiles back cautiously and ask.

"Can I have a Southern comfort and a bloody Mary?" With a smirk

I 'm not sure if she's after a reaction from me I scan the bar and see a tall blonde male with chin length hair coming up behind her. He gives me a knowing grin and leans in behind her whispering in her ear. I turn around quickly and with shaky hands do their drinks and hand them too them, praying that their not part of Victoria or Maria's fucked up group. They smile at me and continue with their private conversation. Oh god what do I do? I can't just run it would be pointless they would catch me before I even got ten feet away. So I decide to carry on trying not to give a reaction. They stay at the bar for the rest of the night but their contacts are rapidly dissolving I can see more red now than brown and I know my suspicions have been confirmed. They are the last customers to leave; I lock up with Jack and Maggie like normal and make my way to the tube. I feel as though I am being followed I am about to turn around when I get grabbed from behind with a dirty, grubby, warm hand clamped across my mouth and dragged into an alley. Oh for fuck sake I've got vampires on my ass and I get caught by a fucking rapist now I'm pissed. I try to fight back using the skills I have picked up from living on the run. But then another male grabs my feet and holds me down. They tear my top off and start to rip off my trousers. Suddenly I hear a menacing growl, and I can't help to laugh and wheeze out at the two men, who have me restrained,

"Ha you stupid dum fucks I got bigger, nastier things than you after me, they won't let you kill me when she can!"

The two would be rapists' drop me quick and try to run but the two red eyes from the bar make short work of them, draining them quickly and dropping them where they stood. It doesn't freak me out seeing them feed, I have seen it before. As long as they don't try to make me taste their blood like she did.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I have been here for about two months; they have only just removed the decaying bodies of my family, my Mum, Dad and Phil. They still bite me everyday Victoria's favourite spot to mark is right by the old scar I had from James. Maria has been gone for about a month but according to Stan she's going to be back today with a treat for me. I wonder what else they can do to me, suddenly I can hear crying and screaming coming from another room they sound human but it could be in my head at this point. Maria and Victoria come strolling in carrying a little boy who only looks about four he has brown curly hair and big green eyes, they are also dragging a screaming kicking girl she looks the same age as me, then I realise in shock I know this girl its Kim from La Push, Jared's Kim. Oh God what are they going to do she's an imprint without her Jared will die. Kim looks up and recognises me she looks at me with such disgust and anger I don't know what I've done_

"_Bella we thought you were dead. The pack went after you but ran into a bunch of leaches they killed Collin, Brady and Jared all because you ran! you killed them." _

_The next thing I know is Maria biting down on Kim's neck I scream at her to stop, she just looks at me and laughs then she proceeded to suck Kim's blood I feel so guilty as now not only are the lives of my family on my hands but also three of the wolves, Kim and this little boy. Collin and Brady were only thirteen. I can't believe that the pack came after me; I thought they would not have cared now that Jake has his imprint. Oh no I wonder if Emily told them about the baby. I'm brought back to the present by Victoria's Child like voice _

"_Maria I think our little pet looks hungry don't you? Do you think we should feed her? I'm sure she will appreciate some food that she could relate with!" _

_She states with an evil smirk, Maria stops feeding off of a barely conscious Kim and brings her closer to me. I then realise with rising panic what they want me to do. Maria brings Kim's neck to my mouth whilst Victoria holds my head so I can't move, she also holds my nose so I have to open my mouth to breathe. Maria brings her lips to my ear and whispers_

"_Oh __mi poco amor,__ you are going to love this."_

_They make me drink Kim's blood until she dies, Victoria then lets me go and grabs the little boy cutting his neck open so his blood is going all over me, and I am completely covered with blood. I thought it could not get any worse but the others come in then and proceed to lick and bite me all over. I scream and scream until I eventually pass out._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I look up to see both pair of red eyes staring at me, looking at all the bite marks on my now naked body. I can't help but sob and curl into myself, I've only had a year of freedom and now they have me again. The male stands up from his crouch and starts to take of his shirt. No they just saved me from being raped now they are going to do it, I start to rock back and forth sobbing and shaking but he startles me by handing me the shirt and saying

"Shhh Little sister, I'm not going to hurt you, we have been looking for you for a long time"


	5. Rescue

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

Six years!

I can't believe it's been six years since I last saw her,

No I'm not talking about the pixie bitch, I'm talking about my shy, blushing, empaths dream she was that emotive, of cause I'm talking about my true mate Isabella Marie Swan.

When I last saw her she was a shy little girl who was going out with my brother, but what I did not realise is that it was all lies. My pixie whore of an ex wife knew that Isabella was supposed to be for me, but she wanted to keep me for herself, so she played the family using her Visions to say that Isabella was Eddie boys mate.

She would have gotten away with it too if Maggie had not of come for a visit from the Irish coven, you see Maggie has a gift she can detect lies and as soon as she came around Alice's aura was screaming at her.

I was so angry at Alice the Major came out to play.

You see because of my past with Maria and the southern vampire wars we don't like manipulation, and that was exactly what Alice had done manipulated us in every aspect of my life.

Looking back at it now I was like an oversized ken doll for the pixie whore. As soon as she spilled the massive can of lies she had been keeping the Major was not going to sit back and let her get away with it he slammed everyone with lethargy and calm and proceeded to rip apart the woman who we had been with for the last 60 years.

That was four years ago as soon as I could I went to forks to see if I could firstly apologise to Isabella, and then try to get to know her better without the pixie blocking our every interaction. The only problem was as soon as I got to Forks I saw police cars and search parties everywhere, they were looking for my Bella. I later found out from one of the mutts she had an argument with him and ran into the woods, three of the wolves followed her but were attacked and Isabella taken by a group of five Vampires. The stupid mongrels could not even give me a description as the three wolves who saw them got bitten, which mean instant death for their kind. They were to say pissed would be an understatement but I was in full on Major mode so I started my search for my Isabella.

My first point of call was to call in reinforcements so I called my brother and Charlotte. No matter how many years we were apart I could always rely on them, when I rang them they were already on their way due to Peter's gift or his intuition according to him, he knew I needed him.

The fucker also knew that Alice was no more and that she was not my true mate. He had said this as soon as I met her all those years ago in the diner but me being me and the depressed state I was in then I did not listen I just went with the positive emotions the pixie was throwing at me. Don't get me wrong I did love Alice and I will always be grateful to her for showing me that I could live a peaceful existence.

We searched everywhere for Isabella and found nothing for three years, I was starting to give up hope of ever seeing her again I mean we went around the world and not so much of a hint of her unique scent of strawberries and freesias, she was only human she could be dead. But Peter and his fucking gift kept telling me not to give up and that she is still alive.

Then a year ago in a motel in Oklahoma we were just passing through going back home for a while. Home being Peter and Charlottes Ranch in Texas and I could smell her lingering scent, but what worried us the most was the fact I could also smell one of those mongrels from La push and loads of venom, we tried to follow her scent it lead onto the main road she must have gotten a lift as her scent abruptly cut off. We then picked up another scent in Louisiana but it was spicier somehow, almost as though she was trying to change her scent. Then the trail went cold again by now she could be anywhere.

Then this week Peter has been throwing off crazy emotions one minuet he's throwing off Joy then fear then sadness I don't know what has gotten in to him as every time I ask he just fobs me off saying that something is going to happen.

That leads us to now, here I am at our ranch alone I might add as Peter and Char have gone to Vegas for some reason again Peters fucked up intuition/gift told him he had to be there and although it bugs the crap out of me I have learnt over the years not to argue with it.

I can't help but wonder what Isabella is like now; she will be 24 the same age as I was when changed. I also want to know how she got away from the vampires that kidnapped her from the wolves. I know she got away as a human due to the fragments of her scent we have come across and due to Peters gift.

My phone has just started vibrating against my leg bringing me out of thought with a text from Peter with three words that will change the rest of my forever,

_We found her_

**PPOV**

Me and Char were heading up to Vegas for a while as my man tuition was telling me that something big was going to happen.

I can't help but feel sorry for my sire, brother, friend the Major he's had nothing but manipulation for the 160 years, since he's been a vampire. First with the spawn of Satan herself Maria, then I finally get him out of there and he goes off with a magic eight ball of a pixie. To be kept from his true mate even when he knew that there was something special about her. I was so happy when I got his phone call and realised that Alice was no more and that the Major had returned not pansy arsed Jazzy any longer then we started this four year search for Miss Isabella Marie Swan. Now you would think that It would be easy for three Vampires with military training I might add, to find one little human girl, but no here we are almost five years later. I can't wait to meet my little sister I know she is going to be a hell raiser especially once she is changed.

So here we are in Vegas, char wants to go dancing whilst were here as we have done nothing but search for four years and who am I to deny my woman's wants, so we head into a bar called 'Jumping Jacks' when we smell a Spicer version of the scent we have been searching for. We look towards the bar a see a woman with bob length black and red hair, she's a vision of strength and it seems as though the scent is coming from her. Char suddenly gasps and states with venom tears pooled in her eyes that will never fall,

"My god, Peter what happened to her? Look at her arms!"

So I do as my woman tells me and look closer at the woman behind the bar and what I see should not be possible, hell I'm 155 years old and I did not know that, that could be done. Her arms are covered in vampire bites that would explain why the Major and I could smell venom mixed with her scent back at that motel in Oklahoma. I thought she was strong at first sight but now I've seen her arms I am in awe of the little lady that Char has just approached.

I stand back and watch as Char gets an ear bashing off of Isabella for whistling at her like a dog, she then seem to freeze as she turns round an sees Char. You can see the instant recognition in her eyes and fear as she tries to cover up her arms even though she knows it's too late. Char then decides to be cocky and orders a bloody Mary, Isabella just looked at her funny then saw me approaching and started to shake slightly. I come up behind Char giving Isabella a knowing grin, then whispered to char at vampire speed that we have to bring her back with us as I know that something is going to happen to her tonight, I just wish that my gift would tell me what it is. We stayed at the bar until it was time for her to help lock up and go home. Whilst we were waiting I texted the Major to let him know we found her.

Then the shit hit the fan she was grabbed by two men and stripped they were trying to rape her, I growled really loud I was enraged how dare, they try to hurt her. She then shocked the shit out of us by stating in a laughing calm a voice as she could even though the man had bruised her wind pipe,

"Ha you stupid dum fucks I got bigger, nastier things than you after me, they won't let you kill me when she can!"

Me and Char made quick work of draining them bastards and dropped them where we stood. when I looked back at Isabella she had curled up on herself, if I thought her arms looked bad, looking at her naked body there was not a piece of skin from her neck down apart from her hands that was not covered in bite marks. Jesus she had more than char the Major and Myself put together and the poor woman hadn't even been in a war. I had to cover her up Char looked so pissed that someone had done this to her sister and so was I. I started to unbutton my shirt, this made Isabella panic I think she thought I was going to rape her so very slowly even in human standards I pass her my shirt and say in my most calming voice,

"Shhh Little sister, I'm not going to hurt you, we have been looking for you for a long time"

**A/N- finally the Whitlock's have arrived. Thanks for the reviews this is my first fan fic so they are really encouraging! **

**Let me know what you think **

**Vicki**


	6. Hellion

**I own nothing I just like to play with SM's characters**

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

Char tried to help Isabella put on my shirt, but as soon as their skin made contact It all went to hell. Isabella who had stopped sobbing at this point, started to panic and hyperventilate in response to Charlottes cold touch and I can say in all honesty that I could not blame her, who knows what kind of torture she has been through at the hands of Vampires. I mean we can see the physical evidence of the bite marks that mar her peaches and cream skin, but we don't know what else she had to go through.

Then she amazed us both by standing slowly with her head held high defiantly, seeming to steal herself and in an icy calm voice that would rival that of the Major in full on war mode states,

"If you think I am going to come without a fight this time, you are very sadly mistaken. And what the fuck is with the 'little sister' comment?"

"Whoa there Bella calm down we are not here to hurt or harm you in any way. We are here to help we have been searching for you for nearly five years sugar. And as for the sister comment it's how we feel bout ya!"

Char god bless her, states trying to calm her down a little.

"I don't know who you are or why you have been looking for me but I will tell you one thing now Bella Swan is dead my name is Izzy Mann so if you are looking for the girl I used to be you can fuck off now!"

Well that told me, I am a little concerned though by what the Major will think he is expecting a grown up version of the girl he knew. But I know that the shit that happened to her has changed her to the baddass that stands in front of me now. No wonder she is the Majors mate. I mean most humans won't even look us in the eye when they don't know what we are or what we can do and here she stands after having god knows what done to her by our kind defiantly proudly laying down the law. Remind me not to get on her bad side when she's a new born. The Major is called the 'God of War' and 'Aries'. Then she is definitely 'Bia' the goddess of Force and Power, you can feel the strength and power radiating off of her, she is one tough little human. I can't wait until she is turned I know that she is most certainly going to be a force to be reckoned with.

I try and break the ice by introducing ourselves,

"Well then Bia, I'm Peter and this lovely lady is Charlotte my wife and mate. It's nice to finally meet you."

As soon as I say our names a look of recognition passes her eyes but as soon as I see it goes and she shakes her head dismissing a train of thought. I wonder if in her time with the Cullen's our names ever came up. Could that be the recognition that was sparked? It would surprise me if we were mentioned by any of the Cullen's as they looked down on me and char as we stick to the natural diet of our kind. If they did mention us to her I wonder what shit was said especially if the pixie whore had anything to do with it. She hated me and Char as we knew the Major before she got her claws in to him and tried to get him to see sense rather than go with her that day in the diner.

I try to move this cluster fuck of a meeting somewhere a little less in the open. I suggest that we move along, I think that our little hellion has been resigned to the fact that she is not going anywhere but with us as she just nods her head in agreement, not defeat and follows us along. I know we need to get her some clothes so I follow her spicy mixed up scent to her apartment so she can shower and change. When we get to her apartment I give her, her orders to do just that, I don't think she expects this as she raises her eyebrows but goes ahead and does as she's told, not before a foot stamp and a huff mind you.

Whilst she is showering I grab Char to me as we are both equally as disturbed by the sight of Isabella's scar covered body. We are both also very nervous about what the Majors reaction will be when he sees her and knows that somebody intentionally tortured his mate. The mating instinct is strong for vampires as a norm but with those of us who have been a part of conflict especially it is ten times stronger. The need to protect your mate and kill all who have brought her harm or touched her without permission is so strong. Now add the Major to that mix who is in his nature a possessive little shit and with his extra gift to pick up on emotions, he is going to be much worse than when we were the head of Marias army. I hope the Vampires that did that too her are still alive as I know that Char and myself want to help kill the motherfuckers.

My man tuition tells me that the Hellion herself will be dishing out most of the punishment though, so I know that when the time comes she will have already been turned. I wonder what other vampires will think of her once she is turned. They look at us with fear in their eyes when they see our scars, with one look at Bella. No not Bella Izzy they will be shitting themselves with fear.

I tell Char I'm going to find us a car to make the 1,285 mile trip back to Texas as we can't expect Izzy to be comfortable running back in one of our arms and besides with one of us driving the normal twenty two hour drive will only take about ten hours. Whilst I'm out I decide to call the Major with a warning on how she looks so he does not scare her when he freaks as I know he's going to. He must be anxious as he answers on the first ring,

"How is she Fucker? Is she ok? Where has she been?"

"Jesus Jasper give me chance to answer, she's as well as to be expected and we found her working behind a bar in Vegas!"

"What do you mean as well as to be expected?"

Ahh there is the tone of voice I have been dreading I can hear the panic and the steal tone of an order as he starts to slip back into his alter ego of the Major. How do I tell him this, how do I tell him that his mate looks like she has been used as a fucking chew toy by our kind. Call me a chicken shit but I'm glad I'm not doing this face to face as I know he is going to lose it. I just hope that there are no humans near him when this conversation is over. Well here goes nothing.

"Major, there is no easy way for me to say this and I need you to listen before you react. Can you do that?"

"GET ON WITH IT CAPTAIN! WHAT HAS HAPPEND TO MY MATE?"

Opps now he's pissed, I better get on with it. This is bad and I haven't told him yet. The last time he referred to me as Captain was over 90 years ago when we were still with Maria. I better get this over with; I will do it quickly like a band aid. A full detailed military type report, then by the time we get home hopefully he will be in more control of his emotions,

"Major she has been tourchad by some of our kind, she has been bitten repeatedly, there are more scars on her body than all of ours put together. My instincts are telling me she has also been raped; there are brand marks on her also. That is what we can see physically but as you well know Major we don't know what damage has been done emotionally."

All through my quick analysis and report his growls got progressively louder and louder until now it sounds like he is roaring after five minutes he stops long enough to gasp out, in a broken voice

"Bring her home peter... I need to...I have to see her..."

He then hung up on me. I knew that this was going to be hard on him and I wish that it could have been done a different way. I find a car and get back to Izzy's place quickly when I walk through the door the scent of smoke and drugs hits me. Oh looks like our little Hellion need to check out of reality for a while. I have to chuckle at the scene in front of me after the last fucked up couple of hours. Izzy is splayed out on her couch flat on her back looking the epitome of chilled whilst Char is on the floor next to her with wide bug eyes at something Izzy must have said before I arrived.

"It's time to go little ladies, let's get this trip started."

Now I was kind of expecting a comeback from the little hellion but she surprised me by just nodding and following us to the car. I just hope that the Major will be calmed down in the time it takes us to get back.

**JPOV**

Red all I can see is red

I look around at the bodies surrounding me.

I can't believe what Peter has just told me.

How can anyone do that to MY MATE, my Bella?

I drop the lifeless body of the Human I am holding. I did not mean to slip on my diet but after hearing what he told me I was in a total rage and there was a group of hikers walking too close to me when I'm in this state. I quickly bury the six bodies and try to calm myself before they get back.

Will she be happy to see me? Will she even want to be anywhere near me?

I thought all I would have to worry about would be whether she would forgive me for trying to take a snap at her on her eighteenth birthday. But now I have failed her as a mate. If I had not of been weak all of this could have been prevented. I need to stop this I need to be strong for her, I need to give in and let the stronger side of me the Major take control, I can taste the venom pooling in my mouth at the thought of getting my hands on the Bastards that did this to her.

I vow to all I hold dear they will pay...


	7. Oh Fuck!

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 7**

**PPOV**

We are currently half way home Char is sitting next to me as Izzy is flat out on the back seat. The drugs obviously mellowed her out more than I thought. Char told me the reason she looked so bug eyed when I returned to Izzy's apartment. It was that Izzy had just told her that she wished she had a mate or someone that could kill every mother fucker that had ever hurt her.

_Oh Izzy you don't know how real that statement is and you already have that._

She has been asleep for about five hours but she keeps whimpering and there are silent tears falling down her cheeks, all of a sudden she sits up and screams the loudest scream I have ever heard. I pull over and quickly jump into the back seat. I pull her onto my lap; all I can think about is calming her down.

As I have her on my lap she tries to push me away and starts hitting me, so I hold her tighter just shushing her until she starts heaving really heavy sobs and clutches onto my shirt. Char has started driving again by this point, as we need to get her to Jasper for them to calm each other down, Jasper will be able to calm her using his gift, but she will calm him by her mere presence. Even though, she doesn't know this yet. Once she has stopped sobbing she falls back to sleep on my lap with her fists still balled in my shirt.

We pull up outside the electric gates to our ranch three hours later. What can I say Charlottes a faster driver than me! Izzy is still virtually comatose on my lap. God I hope this goes alright I can't help but think as I look up. The Major with red eyes not golden, is on the front porch growling at me already due to having my hands on his mate, but the little hellion has a bloody death grip on my shirt and me a strong ass vampire can't get her hands to release their hold. At this rate I'm going to have to take my shirt off.

I have also just realised I've totally messed up I should have warned her about the presence of another vampire. I just know she is going to be scared and pissed off when she wakes up. We get out of the car slowly with our heads bowed in submission as he is in full out Major mode, once I get closer to him he tries to take Izzy off me but realises my situation and allows me to carry her inside and put her on the couch, with my shirt I might add.

I turn to face him and am about to explain why she let me comfort her, but before I could say anything she starts to whimper again and she must be throwing off some shit strong emotions off as the Major falls to his knees. Char and I can't believe what's happening this is the strongest, badass vampire the world has seen. Even the Volturi are afraid of the Major, especially Jane she tried to down him with her gift, he did not go down just threw it right back at her and now this one tiny arsed human girl has brought him to his knees.

The next thing I know he must have lost control of his gift as the room is suddenly swamped in all the negative emotions I have ever felt at one time it's horrible,

_Fear/ Self loathing/ Guilt/ Abandonment/ Hate / Anger/ Vengeance/ Sadness/ Disgust/ Disappointment _

And a shit ton of others in the background but I can't feel past these at the moment.

Jesus Christ how does she live with feeling this shit every day. If I didn't want to kill the fuckers who did this to her before I sure as hell do now. As soon as the waves of emotion started they stopped.

"What the fuck was that Major, is that how she feels?"

I looked at the Major who was just kneeling there staring at his mate in shocked awe. Nodding in response to my question but not breaking his gaze from Izzy, he whispers in a quiet voice.

"When you pulled up I felt nothing off of her until she started to whimper in her sleep, it came on that quick I could not control it, and then she cut me off again. I can't feel her Peter, I can't feel my mate. What does this mean?"

"I don't know Major but maybe her shield has progressed you said she was able to block Edward before correct? And that was before she went through hell. Her shield might have been forced to activate itself to protect her."

The more I thought about it the more it made sense; it could also have to do with the amount of venom that has been injected into her system through all the bites. As I'm contemplating what this could mean the Major has made it so he is seated next to her on the couch I can see the torture and grief in his eyes as he sees only the scars that are on show, he knows that there are more. She starts to stir and wake up.

She sits up straight away and scans for Charlotte and myself before her eyes land on the Majors bright red orbs. They seem lost in their own world staring at each other for what seems like hours but was probably only five minutes. She shocks us all, again I might add, by slapping him across the face then grabbing her already swelling hand and proceeded to tear him a new one verbally,

"Jasper fucking Hale you better not be working for that Bitch or I will personally set fire to your sparkly arse. Fuckward and your maggot of a wife better not be here either if they are I'm gone you hear me? Gone!"

The fucker just sits there looking at her with his mouth opening and closing not sure what to say, he looks like a bloody goldfish. I can't resist the opportunity to laugh at his expense so here goes,

"Cat got your tongue Major?"

**JPOV**

As soon as Peter says that Isabella shot across the room to sit against the wall on the floor quicker than a newborn skittish colt.

I look at Peter who looks as lost as I feel. Then all of a sudden I am hit by emotions so strong they have to be coming off of Bella, what confuses me is the emotions she's throwing off,

_Fear, Repulsion, Dread, Terror and self loathing_

I don't understand how that one sentence uttered by Peter can promote this reaction off of her. Then she starts to mumble to herself,

"Peter and Charlotte I knew I knew their names. She told me about them she said they believed themselves to be in love but they were supposed to be hers, they were not allowed to fall in love and she was going to get them back. She said that they stole him from her. They stole her mate, her love her heart."

What the fuck. I don't think she realises she thinking out loud who the hell is she talking about, who talked about us. That's what I want to know. I share a look with Char and Peter who look just as confused as me, so Peter asks,

"Who talked about us Izzy? Who did we steal?"

"You stole her mate, her Major; she did most of this to me"

By this point my poor Isabella was shivering in fear and resentment, but no matter how much calm I was pushing on her it didn't seem to work. It would not go past her shield. I wanted to kill whoever this person was that had her so afraid, but I had to know.

"Who Darlin? Give us her name"

"Maria"

A/N – what do you think so far people?

Sorry about some of the misspellings guys I'm dyslexic and the spell checker is not that good on my lap top!


	8. crazy mumbles

**I own nothing I just like to play**

Got to give a shout out to XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX for her awesome reviews

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The two red eyes that saved me from the rapists say they have been searching for me for nearly five years.

Does that mean the wolves scent them? But why would they send vampires. Red eyed vampires at that. It does not make sense I don't know them but they seem to know me.

She called me Bella.

Don't they understand that part of me is dead I can't be that person anymore. I can't afford to be, I can't afford to give up so I tell them that. I raise my head up in defiance and tell them,

"I don't know who you are or why you have been looking for me. But I will tell you one thing now Bella Swan is dead my name is Izzy Mann so if you are looking for the girl I used to be you can fuck off now!"

That seems to shock the arrogant fucker ha suck on that!

He then calls me Bia. What the fuck is a Bia I just told him my name is Izzy I think I might have just met the world's first retarded vampire. I mean come on there just having conversations with me, should they not be trying to kill me yet or taking me to Victoria?

He then introduces himself as Peter and his mate as Charlotte.

I know those names I remember Maria talking about a Peter and Charlotte who ran away from her army and stole her lover what did she call him?

Colonel?

General?

Major?

That it she called him her Major but it can't be these two I mean he seems too fucked up to be anyone important in an army. The fucker then decided it was time to move out of this ally, not that I'm going to argue I'm a mess standing here in only a shirt, his shirt none the less so I just nod my head like a good little pet and follow him but I make sure to keep my head high. I will not let them have the satisfaction of breaking me.

Oh how I wish that Jasper was here to fill me with the emotions I need. Wow where did that thought come from? I admit I seem to think about Jasper more than the rest of the Cullen's for some reason but I never had the chance to get to know him, we were always kept apart, separated so I always think it's my subconscious rebelling trying to make a connection with one that was lost but won't hurt as much as thinking about my second set of parents that would look after me or my big teddy bear of a brother or... NO don't go there Izzy.

When I look up again I realise that they have brought me back to my apartment. Again I mentally ask what the fuck now I am totally confused I have just been told by the retarded red eyed fucker to have a shower and get changed. I suppose he would not understand if I say I am never clean so it does not matter how much I scrub I will always have their scent their fingers their mouths dirtying my skin... No stop it god I need my stash so with an Emmy award winning Huff and stomp of my foot I do as I am told and shower.

I calm myself down, relax under the warm spray of the shower, I have to have my shower not too cold as it gives me memories of their hands and not too hot as it makes me think of my wolves. Nope not my wolves, I still can't believe that they sent the most inexperienced two the babies of the pack with Jared to get me and Paul didn't stick around to help me, I've got to stop thinking of them. I get dressed in long sleeves covering my scars as now I'm in the company of people who can see them and know exactly what they are. I do my hair and before going back to face them, roll myself a nice big spliff to chill me the fuck out and make my way back to my living room.

Ha living room I can't help the chuckle that breaks through my lips, I wonder if Vampires call their living room a dead room. Remind me to ask that question later. God this is good shit!

Right now correct me if I'm wrong but I went for my shower with two red eyes in my apartment now there is only one. I glance at her and lie down on my sofa, well if she's not going to talk neither am I. She sighs and try's to break the ice by saying,

"Izzy I realise you have no reason to trust me and my mate but he is a good man and would never hurt you neither would I."

But I can see her sniffing the air around me with distaste, hu so she don't like my drugs well news flash Hun you're in my place of abode but she did try so I suppose I can. She did get me thinking though I wonder if Deadward would have looked after me if he knew what happened, what I would not give to have a mate to look after me. So I smile wryly at her and say with all honesty while we're doing this Carey, sharey shit,

"It must be nice to have a mate. I wish I had somebody to rely on someone who would avenge me, someone who would kill every motherfucker that did this to me or hurt me in general."

Fuck where has my verbal filter gone? I think I've smoked too much I feel so spacey I just lie back down and look at the ceiling which is actually pretty cool with the mouldy bits making funny shapes. I hear my front door opening, oh sure fucker just let yourself in.

"It's time to go little ladies, let's get this trip started."

So I find myself following them into a car. Why am I willingly going with two red eyes? Well it's not as though I can run from them is it; I've only been able to do that once when I ran from Jasper at the airport in Phoenix. I still wonder if it would have all been better if James had just killed me. I would not have had to go through what I did my parents would still be here as would Collin, Brady, Jared and Kim, with those thoughts running through my head I pass out in to the lovely darkness of sleep, on the back seat of this really smelly car that I just know he has stolen.

_*DREAM *_

_I'm standing in the middle of our meadow. I feel uncomfortable as the last time I was here my wolves killed Laurent. But this is different all the flowers are out like when he first showed it to me._

_I hear a twig snap behind me and I know somewhere in my mind that I'm not going to like what I see but I turn anyway and am shocked by who is there its.._

_Alice but she looks at me with an evil glint in her eye_

"_Alice why didn't you come and help didn't you see that she had me?"_

"_Bella, bella, bella why would I come and save you? You were nothing but a pet to us a distraction in our very long lives."_

"_Alice what...why are you saying that I thought you loved me?"_

"_Why would I love a murderer Bella? Look in to the faces of those you have killed."_

_Then I look around and they are all their the people who I have inadvertently killed or have been killed trying to protect me,_

_Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, the little boy whose blood I was drenched in and then the worst my Mother, Father and Phil, my mum is holding a baby too and I know it's mine the child that was brutally taken from me but I failed them I failed them all._

_They all look at me with hate in their eyes I'm a murderer I might not have killed them with my hands but I did with my actions._

_They all start advancing on me but I can't look their getting closer _

_No, no, no, no, stay back I don't want to see what I've done _

_No_

_No_

_NOOOOO_

_*DREAM ENDS*_

I sit up screaming and the next thing I know the car has stopped and Strong, cold, arms are trying to keep me still, restraining me no not again. I hit and kick trying to break free but I hear a soothing, shushing noise so I try to latch on I have fabric in my fists yet I dare not open my eyes to see. The nightmare is so fresh all their hate filled glares. I'm a killer, Jasper was wrong; I am so not worth it. I can feel the dream trying to claw me back down and I know they deserve their say so I give in and drift back into oblivion.

I can feel myself being lowered onto what feels like a couch, but then the dream pulls me back under they are still their all my victims. I try to apologise but they don't listen all I feel is their emotions mixed with my own its too much I can feel myself protecting barrier walls crumbling down and all I feel is,

_Fear/ Self loathing/ Guilt/ Abandonment/ Hate / Anger/ Vengeance/ Sadness/ Disgust/ Disappointment _

I did what I do best close in on myself, shut down

"_They can't see me, they are not real"_

I keep repeating to myself my new mantra it works I can feel the echoes of sleep giving in bringing me back to life.

I can hear people breathing then I remember what situation I'm in I remember the two red eyes. Oh fuck where am I now. I know I'm not in a car anymore so without further putting it off and stalling. I sit bolt upright and scan the room. I see her first Charlotte, sitting on a chair looking anxious and pained. Then I glance to see him, Peter the retard. Standing next to the sofa I'm on. I then scan the rest of the room until my eyes land on another pair of red eyes, but these seem familiar, I look at the rest of his face and see none other than,

Jasper Fucking Hale,

After I get over the shock of seeing one of the Cullen's again I am pissed. I hope that the other Cullen's are not here they hurt me too much I will eventually forgive them all except for deadward and Malice. But back to my anger, so without logically thinking about it I smack him across the check.

Ow Ow Ow Ow MOTHER FUCKER that hurt.

Fuck I can feel my hand swelling already. Mental note do not try and slap a stone hard vampire, ouch. He's just looking at me like a fucking fish so as smacking him did not work I decide to yell at him instead,

"Jasper fucking Hale you better not be working for that Bitch or I will personally set fire to your sparkly arse. Fuckward and your maggot of a wife better not be here either if they are I'm gone you hear me? Gone!"

Nope, nada, zilch, no reaction at all I think I broke the vampire. I am curious though as to why Jasper is here with the two red eyes and he himself being red eyed. He must have fallen of the wagon or slipped as they used to call it. The next thing I know Peter is speaking but all I here is him referring to Jasper as the Major.

I jump away from Jasper as quickly as possible and slide down the wall, to the floor as far away as I can get from any of them. I can't breathe, I can't think clearly all I have going through my mind is she will find them because of me. They have stayed away from them for this long only for them to get caught because of me. I can feel her breath across my skin as I remember what she was like she made sure that she bit over the top of my other scars and bite marks she had to have her scent all over me, embedded in to me. The others used to argue with her but she simply glared at them and told them as the oldest she had the right. They were all scared of her and her army. Peter and Charlotte I knew I knew their names. She told me about them she said they believed themselves to be in love but they were supposed to be hers, they were not allowed to fall in love and she was going to get them back. She said that they stole him from her. They stole her mate, her love her heart I just did not realise that her love was My Jasper the Jasper from my past. I realise I have been mumbling as I'm thinking and I don't know what they have heard but they are all staring at me, I am broken out of my thought possess by Peters voice asking me who used to talk about them and who did they steal. Again I'm thinking he is retarded I mean, just how many vampires do he and his mate go pissing off by stealing their mates? So I tell him that they stole her Major and that she caused most of the scars on my body.

By this point I can feel myself shaking and it feels as though I have pressure closing in on me, I can't help but wonder why Jasper is not sending me an emotional hug right now, like he used to if I was upset or stressed but I think he might still be broken. But then again maybe not, I think I saw him move just. Oh wait, their he is. Then he asks me who, okay maybe they are all retarded how many mates has Jasper had I know of two now personally I wonder how many he has run away from so I state in a calm a voice as I can at the moment the one name that haunts me to this day.

"Maria"

As soon as her name left my lips it all went to hell.

Oh fuck I wasn't expecting that reaction.

All I can think is what have I done now...


	9. The Major Returns

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

It had to be that name, the one name I have loathed for my entire life as a vampire the bitch that made me what I am.

Maria.

I can't even imagine what Isabella has been through at the hands of Maria.

I remember when she was trying to condition me. Break me to behave as she believed I should, she used to torture humans and make me watch and feel their pain through my gift.

She used my gift against me and made me into a sick psychotic bastard that used to revel in the torment of others.

Oh god I even taught Maria how to inflict some torture like covering a human in blood and licking them clean before biting.

I jump from my spot on the sofa and slowly walk towards my mate. As I get closer I can smell the spiciness of her scent and its only now I realise why it is so spicy, its all the venom that is laced within her marred skin.

You see even though she is still human, with the amount of bites she has got there will be venom encased in the scar tissue.

I am so angry at myself why did I not recognise Marias venom scent before? Hell why didn't Peter or Char?

We have all got enough bite marks from the bitch to recognise the scent.

I can feel my beast trying to claw his way to the surface. I am so angry.

All this time whilst I am thinking. I am still getting closer to my mate, my Isabella. As I get closer I can also smell Peter all over her, I am enraged she should smell like me not that fucker!

**Majors POV** (cause it's got to be done)

My beast has crawled his way to the surface. Now I am in control.

I am back and the Pansy arsed Jazz is locked away, I am so angry and looking for revenge on those who have hurt MY mate.

I move quickly and stand in a crouch in front of my tormented mate, snarling at the two others in the room they are too close to **MY MATE**,

They need to get away from me, from her,

They move too quickly.

I get ready to spring and counteract their attacks but they surprise me by lowering their heads in submission to me. I watch as they both lower themselves to their knees and tilt their heads necks bared to me.

Total submission.

They are still too close to what is **MINE! **

They will not get close to her I will not allow it.

My Mate has been through enough pain.

I am still crouched as they slowly back away and leave out of the room.

Leaving me and my mate, alone for the first time since we protected her in Phoenix.

**PPOV**

"Maria"

Oh god, we all know what kind of torture she can come up with and hell the Major himself taught her some new tricks.

My Man tuition is tingling at me that The Major is going to be making an appearance at some point today and I will admit I am scared, the Major has not come out fully for over sixty years he had a brief relapse when he killed his pixie wife but not to the extent I feel he's going to come out now.

I give Char a look that says follow my actions. She looks at me fearfully as we see Jasper begin to move closer to Izzy. He is projecting but I don't think he realises,

_Pain, Guilt, Anger, Stealth loathing, Possessiveness and Protection_

He is nearly in front of her by now but she shows no fear of him, I think that she is still reliving some of the things that have happened to her. Christ we do not even know how long she has suffered at the hands of Maria and god knows who else.

All of a sudden Jasper stops dead in his movement and I can see him scenting the air around Izzy. I realise a little too late that he can smell me all over his mate and I think that this is enough to send him over the edge especially with the amount of Possessiveness he is projecting out.

The next second he is crouched in front of her facing us as the Major.

You see Jasper and the Major may be the same person but they are like two opposites. Jasper is a laid back, emotional, smart arsed fucker but The Major is the baddest mother fucker to walk the earth. He is Arrogant, possessive and will rip off your limbs without batting an eyelid. The only people who have ever seen him in this state are on his side as he leaves none of the enemy alive.

I am now in fear of us getting out of here in one piece so I quickly lower my eyes and get on my knees in front of him bearing my neck, in a total act of submission I can feel Char at my side mimicking my stance.

The Major is snarling and growling low in his chest, he still hasn't left his crouch. We can feel the Possessiveness rolling off of him still and I know that we are still too close to his mate for his likening. He has only just got her back, he views us as a threat and I know it is not helping that he can smell me all over her.

I know he can feel our submission, love and concern for him but the Major has been caged too long and is not losing his hold on Jasper so I slowly start to back away from him, keeping my eyes to the ground and staying on my knees. I can feel that once again Char is copying my actions.

Once we get outside Char turns to me full of concern for Izzy, but again my man tuition makes itself know and I know without a doubt the only person the Major will not intimidate or scare is that little tiny slip of a human girl so I try to reassure Char.

I know they are going to be a while and after they are re introduced to each other we need to have strategy meeting about the Major and Izzy's need for revenge. So I decide it's time for me and the Mrs to get some hunting done.

We head off to a local bar where we know some shady characters always hang out. You see me and Char may hunt humans but we do so with a conscience and only go for rapists, drug dealers, murderers and such.

Whilst we are running I can't help but wish to be a fly on the wall back at the ranch to see what will happen when the Major gets put in his place by a little sap of a human.

**BPOV**

Whoa what the fuck is going on?

In all the time I knew Jasper, he never once looked as tortured as he looks right now.

He has just started to walk over to me, but he is walking as though he is expecting me to freak out at him. I mean does he not remember me at all. I always do the opposite of what they think I will do. Case in point,

I find out the guy I like is a vampire _- so_ _I get cosy with him and tell him I'm not afraid._

Said guy invites me to his house to meet his vampire family – _I am afraid they won't like me, not that I'm going to be in a room of seven vampires._

I find out a vampire is coming after me as I smell too good and the guys family want to protect me – _I am afraid they will get hurt and I'm really not worth the risk._

Sadistic vampire has my mother captive – _I run away to face my death so my mother and the guy's family do not have to die for me._

Jasper attacks me on my birthday – _I'm scared he will blame himself. I'm not angry at him._

Hell I wasn't even bothered when I found out that Jacob and the La push 'gang' turned into giant dogs, whenever they got angry. But now Jasper is approaching me like I am going to break or something. I was just about to say something when he stops dead in his tracks right in front of me and it looks as though he is sniffing me.

Hu? Colour me confused as in the next second I am staring at Jaspers Arse as I'm still sitting on the floor and he is crouched in front of me growling and snarling at Peter and Char. I try to ignore the lushesness of the arse that is in direct line of my eyes I might add, to see what is happening and now I'm even more confused as Peter and Charlotte are both on their knees in front of us with their necks bared.

Now I have seen the pack do this before to Sam when he was in Alpha mode and they had done wrong. So I am assuming that Jasper is their Alpha but I have never seen vampires acting this way. Jasper is letting out some really loud growls that make him sound and look so possessive and I've got to say it panty dripping Hot. I see them start to shuffle backwards towards the door both their heads are still bowed down looking at the floor in submission until they are outside out of sight. That just leaves me and Jasper alone for the first time since that hotel in Phoenix.

I am shocked as he turns around, His eyes are jet black but not from hunger. For some reason I know I need to stand up to him, I am not going to be afraid of Jasper ever, not after everything I have been through and survived.

I stand up and am just about to ask what's going on when he interrupts me in a loud menacing voice and growls

**MINE...**

Looking straight at me again I'm thinking What the Fuck?

He takes a step closer to me grabs me around the waist and pulls me too him growling **MINE** again.

It's too much too soon,

I mean it reminds me of them,

The cold touch on my skin it makes me angry.

So angry in fact that I take a step back from him, look at him in his black eyes and state...

A/N – what do you think Bella's going to do?


	10. Meet the Kittens claws

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I take a step back from him, look at him in his black eyes and state...

"What the fuck Jasper? I mean I have not seen you in six years and the last time I saw you, you tried to freaking eat me!"

Even though, I don't blame him for that. After I realised that due to his gift of empathy he was feeling the blood lust of everyone else as well as his own. I know for a fact they were all struggling with the scent of my blood apart from Carlisle and I was Deadwards' singer, so I can't blame Jasper for that.

I look at Jasper standing in front of me looking all pissed with black eyes because I dared to speak up to him and then he shocks me by growling at me in a possessive manor. Now I will admit I am turned on by this display of power but there is no way in hell I am ready for these feelings especially not for a vampire, as every time I feel cold I am reminded of what those sick bastards did to me, I still feel dirty and will feel un clean for as long as I live.

So having these feelings for a vampire is making me stress out and go a little crazy. I mean it has only been a little over a year since I was last taken against my will, forced to have sex with Stan, Riley and Mac. I am brought out of my internal monologue by Jasper taking a step closer to me trying to get his arms around me again growling even louder still,

"**MINE"**

"Snap out of it Fucker I am not now nor have I ever been yours you have a mate, actually two from what I have been told so what the fuck?"

"Oh no Isabella you are MY MATE, you and you alone now COME HERE"

Jasper decides to bellow at me.

Now that did it no more little miss nice Izzy.

He can get fucked if he thinks I am going to let his cold ass body anywhere near me. Too many memories, too much pain.

Can't he understand that, the thick arrogant son of a bitch I mean he can see some of the scars on my body that he knows his kind caused yet he still expects me to come close to him? I know he doesn't know about the abuse and rape and branding yet but still I don't think so mate and another thing I just realised he called me Isabella. So I square my shoulders at him and say in my emotionless steal calm voice.

"Jasper I will say this once and only once Isabella Marie Swan is dead, she died four years ago when her heart got ripped out for a second time. When her family got murdered in front of her and when the baby in her womb got punched out of her. I am what is left I am Izzy Mann and I will NEVER be that fragile excuse for a blummbering, blushing, klutzy fool again.

And as for the Mate thing what about Alice?

What about Maria who claims you are hers?

And another thing I am Mine not yours not anybody's. Nobody will ever own me, if you've got a problem with that you can fuck off now OK!"

As I was saying this Jaspers eyes seemed to darken even further and his growls increased to a constant hum. He seemed Furious with what I just said but I don't know which part irked him the most.

**Majors POV**

She pulled away from me, and proceeded to shout at me, I try to use my gift to calm her down as I know she is confused and angry but it is still ineffective. This is really disturbing me never have I met anyone whom I could not affect with my gift.

I know she is my mate but the little kitten has claws and an attitude to go with it. She stands defiant in front of me, everybody fears me even my Brother and Char, and I am the GOD OF WAR. Yet here stands my mate still human looking the epitome of sin so hot and sexy, with a fire in her eyes standing up to me. I want to see how far I can push her until she shows fear.

I don't really want her to fear me but you see, I am a possessive fucker and she will need to learn to stand behind me if we are ever threatened and she needs to learn that I will always look out for her and take care of her needs. So with that I growl at her possessively. She looks slightly startled by my reaction and I can smell her arousal but then she looks Guilty and I get a brief flash of her emotions which confuse me as she is feeling,

_Guilt, selth loathing, hate, anger, depression_

And the one that make me boil with anger she feels unworthy, so I take a step closer to my kitten trying to get her in my arms whilst reminding her by growling that she is mine, she should never feel unworthy. We meant what we said all those years ago in Phoenix when we told her that she was worth it. She shuns me again and with new fire lit in her eyes and continues to yell at me I am starting to get really pissed at her.

Then she says the one thing to make me blow up in anger she says she is not mine. _Oh I have news for you little Kitten you will submit to me and let me pleasure you eventually._ So as cockily as I can I tell her?

"Oh no Isabella you are MY MATE, you and you alone now COME HERE"

I can see her having an internal battle about what I have just said so I decide to wait and see what she says next as I am curious to see what my little kitten has in her, what she has that makes her so right for me, what makes her right to be the GOD OF WARS mate. She then shocks the shit out of me by squaring her shoulders at me and saying in an emotionless steal calm voice. That the Isabella I knew was dead and that she was Izzy Mann I could feel the strength and determination coming off of her. It made me so angry when she said that she had to watch her family be murdered. Then when she said she lost a baby out of her womb my dead heart nearly broke for her. Then she started to question me about my former wife and the lies that Maria had told her I could not contain my temper I was so angry at all the things my beautiful mate, my Isabella had been through.

I realised that she must have been touched inappropriately when I tried to take her in my arms again as she totally freaked out on me, screaming, shouting and crying before she passed out. I think that today has been to emotionally draining for her so I caught her before she hit her head on the floor and carried her upstairs to my bedroom but before I set her down on the bed I could feel the skin of her back on my arm and it felt too rough. I had to check it out so I rolled her over to see her back and lifted her shirt. I wish I could go back in time to take this pain away from my mate, I can see bite marks, whip lash scars and brands on her back I am angry but also that upset I can feel Jasper coming back to the surface.

Amazing.

Her pain is making me retreat no one has been able to make me retreat before and now she can without even being awake.

This is dangerous one tiny little human can make me back down when she's not even in a conscious state.

**JPOV**

We have heard the expression 'To tame the savage beast' well up un till this point nobody had been able to put the Major back within his confides in my brain but now Izzy had with one look at her torture inflicted wounds the Major has grown a conscience.

I wish I could sleep like Izzy is to shut down for a while it has been a very long day and I can feel my throat burning with hunger because of all the emotions I have felt today. I need Peter and Charlotte to come back so I can hunt as I will not leave my mate ion her own not now I have just got her back.


	11. memories

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 11**

**PPOV**

Me and Char have just finished off our Meals. We found two rapists and I know they brought back memories of what we rescued Izzy from. My man tuition is telling me to get back so, we make our way back to the ranch and I can't help but feel nervous as to what we will find when we get there. Who will be in control The Major or Jasper?

I asked Jasper what happens once, when the Major is in charge. He told me that he is still aware of what is going on, his actions and what is being said but he has no control over anything. He seems to think and I agree that the Major is Jasper just running on instinct and base need. He is lethal as Jasper but the Major will leave no enemy left alive he is a formidable opponent when training I would hate to ever be on the receiving end.

We have made it back but I am not taking any chances so I instruct Char to follow my actions again, lower my eyes to the floor in complete submission and slowly walk in. I can sense that Izzy is in fact alive still and upstairs and by the sounds of her breathing and heart rate I would say she is asleep. I can also sense that he is upstairs with her. When he smells us he comes down the stairs looks at me and sighs,

"Peter my brother I need to know what she has been through, but I won't get through it unless I hunt. I am leaving her in your care. Please guard her with your life until I return.

I will not lose her again. I have only just got her back."

"Jasper I am glad to see your back in control, we will both look after her you have no need to fear Brother and hunting is advised I know you will both be running high emotions later."

I know that things are going to get a lot worse with Izzy and Jasper before they get better; there is an emotional minefield to be mapped through. They are perfect for each other two tortured souls that are born fighters and they are both self less.

**JPOV**

I see all of the changes my Isabella has gone through. She looks totally different from the shy awkward seventeen year old that I first got introduced to. She has lost all of her baby fat if anything I would say she is too thin. Her once chestnut brown long hair is short to her ears in length, died black and red. Her scent has changed as well due to the venom locked in her skin, a change from her usual Strawberry shampoo also. The thing that bothers me is the lingering odour of drugs in her system. I catalogue all these changes as I watch her sleeping waiting for Peter and Char to return.

I can feel them approach the ranch with caution, probably wondering if it is safe to come back but they come in giving off submission and love. I go down to Peter and ask him to watch over her whilst I hunt as I know when I do finally hear her story I am not going to like it one bit. I take off towards the Mexican border where I know that the drug barons usually hang out and sure enough there is a group of four men trying to course a young girl who only looks about thirteen in to being a drugs mule. So I approach them sending out calm and trust, I tell them that I know a place where they can find better mules than this young girl and tell her to go home. As soon as the girl is out of the way I drop my hold on their emotions and decide to toy with them, I really have missed being able to hunt like this. I walk straight up to who I am assuming is the leader of this little group and bite in to him without warning and thrive of the fear I feel from the other two their fear is not helping them at all it spurs me on like adrenaline would for a human. Once I have finished draining him they start to run, I quickly finish my fun knowing I need to get back to my little kitten. I put the bodies of the men back into what I am assuming is their car from the smell of it, I look in the boot to find enough diesel to cover the car and the bodies of the men in and quickly throw a lighter on it. I have to cover my tracks as I do not want the Volturi sniffing around especially not now I have my Isabella back.

On my way back to the ranch, I think about what information I have learned about Isabella. The first thing is that she is not the shy, meek, awkward girl I met six years ago; she is strong, defiant and broken. The second thing is that speech she gave me, she told me that Isabella Marie Swan is dead and she is now Izzy Mann,

I get the Izzy part it's a shortened version of Isabella but I wonder where she got the Mann part from, I can't remember anybody from Forks having that last name but I did not pay that much attention to the humans around me at that time. The name Mann brings back one of my human memories though,

_*FLASH BACK*_

_It was__ 3:00 am on New Year's Day, 1863; four Confederate gunboats appeared, coming down the bay toward Galveston. Soon afterward we were ready to commence a land attack. The Union forces in Galveston were three companies of the 42nd Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry Regiment under the command of Colonel Isaac S. Burrell. _

_Unfortunately during one of the skirmishes I was fired upon and a bullet entered my body narrowly missing my heart. My second in command at the time a Captain William Mann saw me go down and dragged me to the nearest crop of trees, he then proceeded to administer aid he got the bullet out of my chest and sewed me up before the battle was over._

_We joined to fight again and in the end the confederates captured or killed all of the union's except for the regiment's adjutant. We also took The Harriet Lane, by boarding her. Galveston was in Confederate hands again although the Union blockade would limit commerce in and out of the harbour. _

_*FLASH BACK ENDS*_

So to me personally the surname of Mann means a great deal as I owe him my life. It has always amazed me how I can remember that human memory as clear as day. Another fact that has amazed me and also baffled Carlisle when I mentioned it to him is the fact that I still have the scar from that bullet. You see when you go through the change from a mortal to a vampire the venom gets rid of any imperfections that were on your body but for some reason that one scar remained.

I feel proud that Izzy is using a name I can relate too but I will have to ask her, what the name means to her. I have also deduced that Izzy must have been raped from the reactions she gave when I tried to approach her, and she mentioned that her baby had been beaten out of her. All the pain my mate has been through, I could see the physical evidence on her back but I wonder how much of her body is covered in scars, how much torture she had to endure. I know that there will be many scars emotionally as well; I will need to be a big support to Izzy when she decides to open up about everything.

I am nearly back at the ranch now; I can hear that my little kitten has just gotten up. So I brace myself for the conversations I know we need to have.

A/N- so what do you think?

I know I'm dragging out the conversations a bit but be patient there in the next chapter


	12. the Majors Begining

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I drift back in to a conscious state feeling very comfortable. These pillows feel like big fluffy marshmallows mmm humm heaven. I slowly open my eyes to find I'm in a grey room with big windows stretching over one wall. I notice a bathroom attached and decide to have a shower. After I shower, I hunt for my bag that I saw in the corner, the only problem I had was the only clothes I packed that will go in this heat are a pair of short shorts and a tank top. But then I think fuck it if they see my scars, Peter and Charlotte have already seen them and Jasper will just have to lump it. It's their kind that did it too me and I can't hide them for forever. So I get dressed run my brush through my hair and go downstairs, where I am faced with three vampires whose eyes look like they are going to bug out of their sockets at the sight of my scars. I can see their eyes darkening instantly in what I presume to be rage.

I ignore their blatant staring and walk toward the kitchen. Charlotte follows me and points me in the direction of some bread the toaster and where the coffee is. It always makes me laugh that vampires have the standards a kettle, toaster e.t.c. to go with their human facade. So I do myself a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. Charlotte raises her eyebrows at me so I explained that I don't eat allot.

We walk back into the living room where Peter and Jasper are, I sit down next to Jasper look at him and start my interrogation there have been too many questions left un answered and I am sure he can feel my curiosity,

"Jasper where are Alice and the rest of the Cullen's I was expecting to wake up with Carlisle poking and prodding me?"

I ask him with curiosity, as I was expecting to be prodded like a science experiment by Carlisle. It also did not escape my notice that when I mentioned Alice Charlotte Hissed, Peter winced and Jasper's face looked pained and betrayed.

"Be... Izzy, Darlin. There are allot of questions and answers that we need to go through. Let's make a deal I will tell you what has happened in the last six years if you will tell me.

Is that okay?"

He asks me with a serious expression. So I just nod, at least I will hear his story before I have to tell mine. Jasper then goes on to tell me that after my birthday party went so wrong, the Cullen's moved to Alaska where they lived with another vegetarian coven the Denali's. He also told me that they lived there for two years during which time Edward finally gave in to Tanya Denali's advances and started a relationship with her.

Whilst he was explaining this he kept a close watch on my face, for a reaction. But it truly did not bother me, I already thought he would be in a relationship and to be honest if I was bothered I would be a hypocrite as I moved on myself with Jake, the only difference being I waited nearly two years before giving into Jakes advances.

What Jasper told me next shocked me to say the least he said that he and Alice were not true mates, they never had been and that Alice had been lying the whole time I knew her. She had multiple visions of Jasper with his true mate who he then went on to explain was me. That Alice had fake visions to show Edward where he thought he was my mate and the only reason she set me up with Edward was because I was his singer and she thought he would kill me so I would not be near Jasper.

I was so angry I could not believe someone I considered my best friend was such a manipulative little shit. I could not believe that Jasper is supposedly my mate either I know for a fact he won't want me not after all I have been through I am broken and dirty. Used, damaged goods!

He then shocks me again by telling me that he had killed Alice for all her lies and manipulation and that the rest of the Cullen's were so angry at him, they disowned him from the family so he came back to his friends Peter and Charlotte and resumed his last name of Whitlock again.

He stops to look at me and judge how I am handling it so far, so I nod at him to carry on. He then tells me how he went back to forks and found out from the pack that I had been taken by a vampire, and that they had lost my scent, and they had been looking for me ever since.

I start to panic; they have been looking for me for so long. But if they have been here I was so close to them I know we are in Texas from what Peter and Charlotte said yesterday and I know from what little information Paul gave me when he rescued me, that I was being held in Mexico. They were so close I can't believe it I start to cry but not out of sadness, I'm crying due to frustration and anger. I am also so angry and shocked at the rest of the Cullen's treating Jasper that way, turning their backs on him.

They are looking at me as though I am going to crack and break, so I let them know why I am so frustrated,

"Jasper was you based here? Here in Texas I mean?"

He looks at me and nods saying that they were based here at the ranch, but left for months on end searching the world over for me. This adds to my frustration, so I tell him

"I was so close; they had me locked in a two room shack for three years in Mexico right by the border. You were so close and yet so far away!"

As soon as I said this I heard all three of them growl really loud and I haven't even told them my story yet. Just as I'm about to ask them if they are okay when Jasper stutters,

"Th...three Years? Mexico?"

He looks so broken and pained I can't look at him I feel guilty for putting that expression on his face so I decide to ask a question to try to distract him from what has just been said.

"Jasper you said that Alice was never your true mate. What about Maria she claimed to me that the Major was her mate, and you are the Major correct?"

"That bitch was never my mate neither am I hers, do not ever say that! I am **YOUR** Mate Izzy, weather or not you accept it yet. I am yours and you are **MINE**.

As for the other part of that fucked up question.

Yes I am the Major she referred to.

I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army when I saw three beautiful ladies out one night unescorted. This was highly irregular in those times, so being the southern gentleman that my momma raised me to be. I stopped to offer them my aid, I later found out they were vampires it was Maria with her two sisters.

They were recruiting for their vampire army of newborns. They quickly found out about my gift and Maria took a special interest in me and kept me past my first year. She then got me to take charge of her army and we were undefeated. I later let Peter and Charlotte go when I sensed the love they shared and about two years after that Peter came back and helped me escape. But I have **NEVER** been Maria's. Izzy you are the only one for me, and I will wait until you are ready."

Wow that's allot of information for me to digest in one go. So me being the fucked up person I am decide to try and lighten the mood,

"So Peter's like your brother from another mother and all that shit then!"

Peter and Charlotte start to snigger and Jasper just quirks his eyebrow at me and sniggers. So I guess that my mission is accomplished but I know that we need to be serious again as they still need to hear the fucked up story that is my life.


	13. My Fucked up Tale

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Oh fuck my life!

They are all looking at me with their piercing red eyes waiting for me to start the fucked up tale that has been my life for the last six years since the family of fuck-tards left me. So here goes nothing,

"I'm just going to talk as though you are not here and I'm going to start from the beginning just after my fucked up eighteenth birthday party. The last party I ever had. I can't have you interrupting me so I need you to shut the fuck up and listen can you do that?"

They all nod and look at me with understanding and curiosity in their eyes, but the mood is still too serious so I try to lighten it up a bit and steal the beginning off of 'Interview with the Vampire',

"Shall I begin like David Copperfield?

I was born, I grew up?

Or shall I begin where my life started to go downhill?"

That gets a few raised eyebrows. But I know I will never get through this if I look at any of them.

So I close my eyes which by the way is an extremely difficult thing to do in a room full of vampires, when you have been tortured at the hands of other vampires.

But I close my eyes anyway and steal my emotions ready to tell my tale.

"I'm going to start at the beginning which is three days after my birthday party at the Cullen's mansion. Edward had been distancing himself away from me all week, he did not turn up at school but when I pulled up outside my house he was waiting for me.

"Bella come for a walk with me?"

He took me out into the forest where he proceeded to break my heart by telling me that I was not good enough for him, I was a pet to him, to all of you and I was only human. He then told me the biggest lie he could by saying,

"It will be as though I never existed!"

He left me there in the middle of the forest, I stupidly tried to follow him and ended up falling over like the clumsy fool I once was. I had no energy left I was destroyed, I just wanted to die so I just lay there waiting for death."

I had to stop for a minute as Jasper and Peter were growling nonstop and Charlotte looked like she was going to find Edward so she could kill him.

God if they are already reacting like this. What will they be like when I continue?

I asked them not to interrupt and so far apart from the growling they have not. So I take a deep breath steal myself and try to calm down for my sake and for Jaspers, as I know the emotions in the room have got to be difficult. He realises what I am trying to do and smiles at me in appreciation.

"I lay there for five hours before anybody found me. Charlie had sent out a search party for me, Charlie's best friend my uncle of sorts Billy Black had asked some of the younger men from the reservation to help look for me as well. I was found by a Native American who introduced himself as Samuel Uley, who I later found out is the Alpha of the La Push pack of werewolves."

Oh I wish I had a camera to catch the expressions on their faces when I said that.

"Sam took me back home where I was assessed by Dr Brown a locum from La push hospital; I was told I had pneumonia. After that I was a zombie for months I only left the house to go to school, I had no friends left as I had isolated myself and before they left all my time was spent with the Cullen's. Charlie had had enough, and threatened to send me back to my mother Renee in Florida, I really did not want to move so I went to my friend Jake after I found two scrap motorbikes. Jake helped me allot, he was my personal sun. We did the bikes up and he taught me to ride them. He helped to heal the gaping hole in my chest that the Cullen's leaving caused.

But after a while Jake stopped answering my phone calls and stopped coming round. I then found out after a pack of giant horse size wolves saved me from a Laurent who was acting as a scout for Victoria to see if I was easily accessible. That my Jacob was a werewolf and all the boys that the locals called 'the La Push Gang' were too."

I needed a breather.

I knew that things from here on out would be hard. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get through the rest not without help anyway.

I ignore the stares from the three vampires in the room and start to roll a spliff the chill me the fuck out.

Once I had finished. I start retelling my story of torture.

"The pack accepted me as part of their family and I lived quite happily apart from Jacob, who kept trying to start a relationship with me. I finally gave in after nearly two years and started to enjoy my life again I had left school and was helping out in Sue's diner at La Push. I lost my virginity to Jacob and got pregnant after that first time, the day I was going to tell him he..."

I couldn't breathe, I feel so betrayed still and angry at myself for giving into Jake in the first place when I knew that him imprinting was a possibility. I should have listened to Leah when she tried to warn me. I was just stupid to listen to Jake when he promised it would never happen to him and that I was his life.

But I know I need to carry on, I need them to know especially Jasper, they need to know how broken I am and why. I know that this will be the hardest part of my story and I can't help but run my hands around my now flat, empty broken stomach.

So I stop my mini freak fest and carry on.

"Sorry guys this next bit is still difficult for me.

He Imprinted! Sam once explained to me what imprinting is he told me that.

"_Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his mate, they look into someone's eyes and its like gravity does not exist anymore. The only thing holding you too the earth is her. Nothing else matters and the wolf will do anything, be anything for their imprint." _

After Jacob told me he imprinted I just ran I could not think straight, here I was two months pregnant and the man whose child I am carrying is about to declare his undying love to someone who is not me.

I knew I should not be running through the woods but I was not thinking straight. It was then that Stan, and Mac grabbed me and knocked me out. I found out later that they killed three of the wolves too, you see they had followed me to make sure I was safe."

Just keep breathing Izzy in, out, in, out oh god here I go again...

I know my voice will sound dead for this part.

"I woke up in a room tied down to the floor naked. My stomach hurt and I could smell blood. I looked down, my legs and lower regions were covered in blood, my stomach was black and blue with bruises and I knew I was no longer pregnant. I looked around the room and saw the lifeless bodies of my parents and my step dad, I screamed in anguish. Then she came in I knew who it was as soon as I saw her bright red hair."

As soon as I said this Jasper roared in anger. Yeah I think he just figured out who I was kidnapped by and that in a way it was the Cullen's fault as they all listened to Alice and Edward when they said Victoria wasn't a problem that she would not retaliate after the death of James.

I just looked at Jasper, he looked so broken and the worst had not been said yet so I try and do it like a band aid as quick as possible. I cannot look at him so I find a spot on the wall opposite and continue,

"After she saw the bite mark from James, it gave her the idea to bite me continuously and suck out the venom when I started to change. That way she could prolong my agony.

The others then joined her, there was five of them all had red eyes, they all bit into me, one of them then started to lick my babies blood off of my legs and rape me. After I had been there for about two months, I still had not given up hope of the pack finding me. But then Victoria and Maria brought in a little boy and Kim, who was one of the packs imprints. They made me drink Kim's blood and then they slit the boys throat, covered me in his blood just so they could lick and bite it off of me. I think it was then that I gave up. This treatment carried on and I was whipped, branded, bitten, raped by all of them, they even shaved off my hair.

It was three years later that Paul found me. At first I thought I was hallucinating again.

I had hallucinations allot especially when Maria started her emotional torture.

He did not even recognise me, Paul was the one member of the wolf pack that could not stand me he used to call me 'Leach lover' and that I was into 'Necrophilia' because I used to love the Cullen's. But he was there in my hell, he was my saviour.

He took me to a motel in Oklahoma gave me $500 and left with an apology.

I still don't know why he left me there or how he found me, I know it was not a pack order as he did not know I was there or who I was.

I cleaned myself up as best I could and hitch hiked my way to Louisiana then moved to Vegas where Peter and Charlotte picked me up"

I sighed in relief I did it I got through my sick twisted story without a major break down, in fact I feel a little bit lighter by getting it off my chest. I will never be totally okay with what happened to me. But for the first time in I can't remember how long, the black cloud I carry around with me has faded to a grey.

I was not prepared for the Vampires reactions now that I had finished.

A/N- thank you for all the reviews guys!

What do you think their reactions will be?


	14. Poor broken Kitten

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- might be the last update this week guys I'm off on my hols 12/08 I am taking my lap top but I don't know how much time I will have._

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

I could not contain my shock and rage at seeing the sheer magnitude of scarring on My Izzy's body, I thought when I saw that fraction of her back last night, that that would be the worst but every inch of her body from the neck down is littered with scars. She even has bite marks on her toes for Christ sakes. She just walked down the stairs ignored the three of us and headed into the kitchen, looking for breakfast I'm assuming. Char went to help her in the kitchen and I shared a look with Peter begging him at vampire speed to not let me lose control.

When she sat down in the living room she asked the question I have been waiting for her to ask and dreading her asking at the same time.

"Jasper where are Alice and the rest of the Cullen's I was expecting to wake up with Carlisle poking and prodding me?"

So without further adieu I began and I watched her face as I told her about the last six years and about the lies Alice had told.

It was so infuriating not being able to feel her emotional state.

I have always prided myself as a vampire who does not rely on his gift, I guess I rely on it more than I realised.

I was as confused as hell when she asked if we had been based here at the ranch in Texas for most of the four years we spent searching for her.

But when she told me that she was only just in Mexico, for three years being held captive. I was enraged I could feel The Major trying to break to the surface but then I realised I still had to be strong for her, hell she hasn't even began her story yet. She then had to ask one question that was sure to bring him out, but I was determined to stay in control and be strong for her. I still let her know in no uncertain terms that she was my one true mate and I was hers. I also explained my past as the Major in the confederate army, Maria changing me, heading her army and I allowed Peter and Charlotte to escape. I also explained how Peter came back for me promising a better life outside of Marias camp and how I left.

I could see the change in her expression after she had mulled over the information I had given her and when she tried to lighten the mood by cracking a sly joke about

"Peter being my 'brother from another mother'."

I know she is just trying to deflect the heavy atmosphere that has settled in the room as the three of us were anxious to hear what had happened to her.

She starts off by threatening us saying that we basically have to sit there and listen with no interruptions what so ever or she would not be able to get it over with. She then closed her eyes steeled herself and told us how Edward, had broken up with her.

I always knew that Edward was a spineless sack of shit, he lied to everybody he lied to Bella he also lied to the family saying that Bella knew we were leaving for her protection. I can hear Peter and Charlotte growling their anger is not helping my situation one bit. again I have to try and quell the Major's attempt to take over I mean we are only three days into a six year story and I know I need to be lucid for all of this story. I can feel Izzy shooting out calming waves, I wonder if she knows she can block and unblock my gift at will. I shoot her a grateful grin before she starts again.

She then told us she was found five hours later by a fucking werewolf of all people. I knew from when I first started my search for her she had had dealings with the wolves but I did not think that it was from a direct result of us leaving her. We must have had funny expressions on our faces because she smirked at us before carrying on. She told us that she basically shut down and it was not until her farther threatened to move her that she started to live again, only to be abandoned by her friend Jacob. Then she was saved by the wolves when Laurent came for her.

I told Edward and the Cullen's that we should have taken out Laurent and Victoria. But no they don't listen to the one vampire out of all of them with military experience both before and after my turning they listen to the golden two, Edward and Alice bloody ran that family. She stopped for a while and I just knew that the next part would be hard for her, I tried again to send her some loving calm but again it got bounced straight back to me. She then told us how the wolves accepted her as part of their family or pack and she started a relationship with Jacob Black and got pregnant the first time she had sex.

I knew from when we lived in forks Edward was worried about Jacobs thoughts for Bella and I remember when he came to the school prom he had a lot of lustful feelings for her. I was pleased that she was happy for a while. But then I felt her pain as she told us how he imprinted on someone the very day she was going to tell him about the pregnancy and his impending fatherhood. She told us she just ran into the woods.

Stupid, thick headed, stubborn Bella she knew, more than most people what monsters lurk in the woods and she still went in and got grabbed by vampires. It was here where Peter and I needed to pay attention to see if we recognised any of the names she mentioned two names straight away a Stan and a Mac. Now I can remember a newborn called Mac, I created him about a month before I left Maria. Even within that month he had a knack of being the sickest bastard, he would take pleasure in raping the other newborns and his female human victims. I hope for her sake it was not the same Mac but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach it was. My heart broke for her when she said she woke up naked with her babies' life blood covering her lower regions and she could see her families lifeless bodies slung in a corner to rot, but she then said about the red hair and that was all it took for the Major to take charge.

**Majors POV**

I roared in frustration I knew I should have taken care of that red headed bitch when I had the chance. The stupid Cullen's had made me fail my mate I could have prevented her going through all of that pain. I could have saved **MY MATE** all of that.

She is only making me stew in anger and adds to it when she tells us that she was bitten continually I know we can see the evidence on her once perfect skin but hearing her retell the events is horrible. We learned there were five of them.

.

Then she tells us that they raped her.

.

**Someone dared to defile what's MINE!**

**.**

**I will kill them; no I will torture them slowly and let MY mate have her Vengeance.**

I am seething with rage; my captain puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me contained. We need to be strong to hear the rest of her tale.

That bitch Maria used one of the demoralisation tactics I had taught her on my own mate. I can understand a little better now Izzy's' initial reaction to hearing my Captain, call me the Major. God knows what lies Maria has told my mate about me.

I am so fucking grateful to that one Mutt who saved her but I am also angered at the fact her just left her. But my mate is smart she did not curl up and give in she kept her whits about her and kept moving.

I could tell my little kitten was relieved somewhat by getting rid of her tale. But now she has finished I can finally release my anger.

My captain's mate, Charlotte runs straight up to Izzy to hug her but pauses to ask her permission which I am glad to see she accepts.

My Captain looks at me with black eyes which I am sure I reflect and cricks his neck in the direction of the back door; I nod my agreement and take off.

I pity any poor fuckers who are within a fifty mile radius of our ranch as I need to hunt. And with the emotions I am feeling from my mate's tale I am out for a river of blood.

**PPOV**

The Major is well and truly in charge the last time he was unleashed on unsuspecting humans like this it was a total blood bath. He literally bathed in blood over one hundred dead, but I know he needs to get his anger out as that little hellion in there, is going to be one hell of a challenge for our Major and Jasper.

Suddenly my Man tuition is tingling off the charts. I turn around only to spot the Major running into a club on the border line; they have a band on tonight who must be popular as there are about 200 heart beats from inside.

I quickly run the perimeter of the building blocking all the exits with things to stop people running away in their panic. I walk around to the front entrance where the scent of something not quite human but not vampire reaches my nose. I look up quickly only to spot people in panic apart from one lone figure who sits at the bar cradling a bottle of Jack.

I just know that we are going to need him in the future.

.

"Oh Fuck... Major NO!"

.

.

.

.

**A/N- **what do you think guys? I'm pooped 14 chapters in 10 days!


	15. Wolfie

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- ok I managed to squeeze another chapter out before my holidays tomorrow! _

**Chapter 15**

**Char POV**

I am so pleased that Izzy allowed me to comfort her. I hold her tight to me until her sobbing stops and her breathing returns to normal.

I am in total awe of this little human woman; the things she has been through nobody should have to endure.

I can see why my Neanderthal of a husband and mate refers to her as the goddess BIA. She is the embodiment of strength and power.

I try to comfort her as best I can, but in all honesty she has every right too loose it.

She freezes suddenly in my grasp and I see her staring at my arms that currently surround her slight frame. She has noticed my scars even though there are a lot less than adorns hers. She looks at with curiosity filled eyes so I take the initiative and tell her about the newborn was, Peter being the Captain and tell her about the Major. She then asks a question I had not anticipated.

"Charlotte what is the difference between Jasper and The Major?

You talk as though they are two different people! Is he bi-polar or something?"

I have to stifle a chuckle at the as bi-polar is probably a good way to describe that emotional old goat!

"Right sugar' you make sure you listen up well to this tit-bit of info as you will have your work cut out for you as his mate.

The Major is the leader of armies the person even the worst of our kind fear. He is the person that Maria made him to be, he is ruthless, cold, calculating and does not give a flying monkeys about anybody once he's in a rage.

Jasper is the Majors other half his companionate, caring side the last bit of humanity that is left in him. The part of him that Maria and Alice could not alter through their lies and manipulations.

I hope this help for now sugar' but how's about I get you some food your stomach is beginning to sound like a pissed off grizzly."

I think she's had enough revelations today so I get up and head to the kitchen to see what food I can remember how to cook. It's been that long since I was human and we did not have a lot of the utensils, I have purchased for props in this house. I must look totally lost as a giggling Izzy comes and moves me out the way so she can do some egg's on toast. I just sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watch her work.

I wonder what the boys are doing to take out their anger.

**Major POV**

I catch the scent of a lot of humans about fifteen miles to my left.

I run nobody will stop me.

I will take my anger out on these walking blood bags.

**Blood, Kill, Drink, Drop.**

The taste of their emotional fear and panic is doing wonders to enrage me further. I need to get rid of my anger before I face my mate again.

I open up my gift fully and sense,

_Fear, Panic, desperation, isolation, guilt, and humour_

What the fuck! Humour, who dares to laugh in the face of the most feared vampire on this earth? I look to my right at the bar and see a man just sipping on a bottle of whisky as though nothing is happening around him. The questions are running rampant in my mind.

Is he blind?

Is he dum?

Does he have a death wish?

It is not until I draw closer to him, I catch wind of his scent.

I roar in anger,

"**WOLF" **

They caused my mate pain. I then hear my Captain shouting in the back ground before he collides with me.

**P POV**

I watch as the Major vents his anger on the people at this club. But then he catches the scent of the shifter at the bar. Who is acting strangely usually they try to protect human life where as he is just sitting there looking as though he hasn't got a care in the world. The Major goes to attack him but I rush forward to stop him I don't know why but I know that this shifter is important.

"Major I know you want to hurt him for his kind's actions in regards to your mate. I know you trust my hunches Major and they are screaming at me that this man is important."

"Listen hear leach what the fuck do you mean I'm important, your kind are supposed to hate me just kill me and get it the fuck over with."

He spits out with more malice in his voice than I thought possible, before he get up off the stool and stands before us.

I take stock of him now he is in front of me, he is a six foot eight, russet skinned Native American. But it's in his eyes you can tell his story he is as broken as the Major and Izzy. I wish my man tuition would tell me the whys not just the fact he is important.

**Paul POV**

I have found yet another club to sit in and wallow away my miseries'. I wish just for once I could get drunk like a normal a human but my body heat burns away the alcohol nearly as soon as it hits my liver so I have to drink three times the amount just to feel a buzz. I did try to stop phasing for two years then I smelt them and it brought it all back. I had to get justice for my best friend. I wish I had had more control a year ago when phased again.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It has been nearly three years since I found the bodies of my pack brother Collin and Brady and my best friend Jarrod. _

_Me and Jarrod did everything together we grew up together, got our first crushes together, first girlfriends together. Since we were knee high to grass hoppers we were closer than peas in a pod. We even phased within a week of each other. _

_Finding his broken bloody body near enough killed me, all because of Jacobs leach loving harlot. If they were not chasing after her, they would not have died. I could feel the emotions of the rest of the pack through our mind link, all of a sudden quill the one with the best nose picked up the scent of the fuckers that did this. There were three distinctive scents I catalogued them and I vowed there and then that I would get revenge for my fallen comrades but Sam put out an Alpha command not to follow the scents and seek vengeance._

_Something in my mind just snapped I was always known for the one with the worst temper but finding out that my Alpha was not going to get retribution for his fallen pack. I could feel my mind breaking away from the pack and the next thing I knew was total silence._

_Sam looked at me hurt and broken with his wolf eyes before he phased back in front of me._

"_Paul you have disobeyed my Alpha command you are no longer a part of The La Push pack. If you do this, if you leave now there will be no coming back. Do you understand that?"_

_I understood alright, I understood that my Alpha was too afraid to fight the filthy blood suckers that killed three members of his pack. So I growled, barred my teeth at him in warning and ran off to follow the ever fading scent trails of the fuckers that killed my best buddy._

_I ran for a year without returning to my human form without being able to find a trace of their scent for all I knew they could be dead by now. So I returned to my human form and tried my hardest to keep my shape as I knew I could never go home. I got a job in an out of town garage fixing up cars and was doing really well. I reached two years without phasing; I was on my way to pick up a car from somewhere in Mexico when their scents hit me like a slap in the face. I could never forget their scents as they took my best friend from me, two years of hard work went down the drain. I phased almost instantly and followed the scents to a shack in the middle of nowhere._

_I broke down one of the walls in my haste to get to them, there were three males and two females I could also hear a heartbeat but could not concentrate on that until I had killed them. _

_I charge strait at the littlest one and rip his head right off his shoulders. I go for the next one and rip both his arms off before pulling him apart, whilst kicking the last male away from me with my hind legs I then turn around and decapitate him too. I realise in my haste to get to the male the two females have done a bunk. I gather all the body parts together before phasing back and setting fire to them whilst saying a prayer to my fallen brothers._

_I turn around slowly too look in the direction of the heartbeat, I am met with the sight of a naked girl with so many vampire bites on her skin I'm surprised she is still alive, she is tied to the ground with ropes on her ankles and handcuffs round her wrists. Her head has been shaved and when I walk closer I can see she has been branded like a cow and whipped._

_I walk over slowly raising my hands so she does not fear me and rip the ropes from her ankles; I then start to look for the handcuff key and a shirt to protect her modesty a little bit._

_It takes her about twenty minutes to put the shirt on, she has no muscles what so ever and is as thin as a rake. I wonder how long she has been kept prisoner here. Then she looks at me and shocks the shit out of me by saying._

"_Paul is that really you?"_

_I look closer at her, she looks familiar but I can't place her I mean I will admit I'm a bit of a bike. You know near enough every female I have ever met has had a ride! So I ask her who she is and I am blown away when she tells me that she's Bella and she has been there since the day she was taken, the day my brothers died for her._

_I take another good look at her then and can't believe that the broken skeleton in front of me is the leach loving bitch that once slapped me. I start to shake I can feel myself fighting the need to phase. I have to get away from her but I know that I can't leave her here for the two female leaches to find her. So I apologise and pick her up (God she's light!) and take her to a motel in Oklahoma. I pay for a room dump her on the bed and give her all the money I have on me which is only $500 and tell her to look after herself. _

_I decided to head back towards that cabin to see if I could track the two females but could not find their scents."_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I sometimes wish I could go back to my pack, my brothers and my sister but I disobeyed an Alpha command and can never rejoin them now but I am fed up of being on my own and I know that as long as I continue to phase I will never age. I just want to give up now I have failed as a protector I could kick myself for leaving Bella like that but at the time my emotions were running high, I did go back two days after I left her there but she had moved on.

So here I sit in another club trying unsuccessfully to get drunk when the smell of two leaches hits me. One of them smells familiar and reminds me of the Cullen's.

Oh Mother Fucker give me a break a fucking leach has just walked into the club and started a rampage. I have had enough, I want to die so I just sit here drinking when all of a sudden he gets a whiff of my scent and growls really loudly calling me out by saying "**WOLF"**.

I can hear another leach running towards us I stand up ready for a fight if it's going to be two against one I might as well go out in a blaze of glory in the words of Bon Jovi.

I then look at my opponents for the first time they are both very similar blond curly unruly hair, red eyes, scarred and tall. One of them looks familiar it's then I realise it's one of the Cullen's the one that was with the pixie what did Bella say his name was?

Emmett no that's the wrestler one, Jasper that it Jasper. Whilst I'm having my internal debate over his name the other leach is saying I'm important for something.

What the fuck?

I don't think so chump.

.

.

.

.

**A/N-** you can't moan at me now those of you who wanted Paul! And I thought I would be nice and not leave such a nasty cliffy before my hols


	16. Paul

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- sorry if it's not what your used too but I am on holiday!_

**Chapter 16**

**Peter POV**

I manage to diffuse the situation between the Major and the wolf luckily. Once the Major had calmed down due largely in part to the amount of blood he had ingested, Jasper returned. My man tuition is giving me a funny feeling we know more about this wolf than we realised. So I decide to ask him as I know he is part of the La Push pack and his life may depend on what answer he gives me, as I know for a fact that the Major will not let him live if he is the one who broke our little hellions heart and made her run away in the first place. So with a smirk on my face I decide to ask him.

"Hey wolf boy are you Jacob, Sam, Paul or one of the others?"

To say he is shocked would be an understatement. He looks at me in confusion before glaring at Jasper. Huh? Guess he remembers him from when he was with the Cullen's in Washington and he thinks that Jasper told me the pack secrets and names.

"I'm Paul and it's lucky for him I am no longer part of the La Push pack as what he has done here tonight most definitely breaks the treaty and war would have to be started for all of this innocent bloodshed."

Jasper has just snapped out of whatever state he has been in with the mention of a war and decides to join in the conversation now by stating with a lot of venom in his voice.

"Your treaty never included me. I was not there when it was formed and I never had the Cullen name. I was called by Rosalie's human surname which was Hale when I lived with them but I am now and I have always really been a Whitlock."

I do not think that Jasper has cottoned on to his name yet. This is the man that rescued our Izzy my sister and Jaspers mate only to dump her in a motel in Oklahoma.

Oh wait...

I think he has just realised who he is as he stands stock still frostily staring at 'Wolf boy' as I have dubbed him, before asking a question I want to know the answer to.

"Why did you save her and then leave her on her own, especially when you knew for a fact that there was more of our kind looking for her? How could you do that?"

The wolf boy just stares at Jasper but even I could feel the guilt and selth loathing coming off of him in waves. He looks broken and I think that he will fit in quite nicely with our motley crew, especially when we follow the Major and Izzy to get her revenge.

It's strange as even though I know what he is, he does not smell as bad as I thought he would almost as though he was destined to belong with us. I am brought out of my thoughts by wolf boy saying the most fucked up statement ever.

"She hated me at home in La Push and it was my fault she was even their! I tried to find the two leaches that got away but never did."

Jasper growls on instinct but knows what wolf boy has just said is not true.

I know that if we do not leave here soon someone is going to find us, as does Jasper who is already looking around guiltily. I motion both of my companions to the door and just as I am about to walk through, I throw a lighted match on to the spirit socked bar which quickly ignites and the club with all of those bodies within it goes up in flames. Wolf boy just stands there watching us but just as I am about to say something, Jasper beats me to it.

"By the way you are going to come with us. Peter here otherwise known as 'The Fucker' or 'Captain' has a gift of sorts and just basically knows shit and at the moment it's telling him that you are important somehow. So you will come with us even if you do not like it okay!"

Like the good little dog, well wolfie he is, he nodded his head and started to follow us back to Texas, the ranch and most importantly our girls. I can't help but wonder how Izzy is going to react to seeing him again. Whether she will be happy to see him or yell and punch him for abandoning her when she needed him the most.

Oh I can't wait now.

**CPOV**

I have sat here with Izzy falling asleep on my shoulder for about three hours now. I cannot help but wonder if the boys are okay. I mean I know that it would take allot to overpower them they are both vampires with more than enough experience fighting within the vampire wars to look after themselves but it's my job as a wife, mate and sister to worry about them. Izzy has just started to whimper and cry out in her sleep again, she must be having a nightmare or a memory about when she was held captive as she is talking in her sleep about, the ropes being too tight. All of a sudden she sits up screaming her heart out and let me tell you she has got a decent set of lungs on her. I try and calm her down but I could really do with Jaspers gift to know what's wrong weather she's just shaken up, in shock, scared but all of got is me so I use my voice.

"Shhh Sugar you are not there anymore, you are safe here with me, Peter and Jasper calm down."

She just looks up in to my eyes and for the first time I could really see just how broken she is. I think I was staring at her for too long as she has just excused herself for her human minuet as she calls it.

What the Fuck!

The front door has just been thrown open by none other than my idiotic husband, whom I would not have any other way, shouting his mouth off as he makes his way through the now broken front door with his trade mark grin in place on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Honey's I'm home!"

It is not until he is standing next to me that I realise that he and Jasper are not alone. I look behind Jasper to see a huge and I'm talking like six foot eleven huge! Native American with a broken expression on his face. I also notice that he does not smell entirely human, there is something odd about him, he smells like an animal but I can't put my finger on what. Peter looks at me and upon seeing my confused expression says

"Wolf shifter babe!"

Just as I was about to ask for his name and what he was doing here with my husband and brother, he looks behind me gasps and starts to cry.

**BPOV**

Peter and Jasper have been gone for hours, I suppose now Jasper is drinking from and killing humans again they have to go further away from where they live so as not to arouse suspicion. Me and Charlotte have gotten a little closer I even allowed myself to fall asleep not only in her presence but n her shoulder. I woke up screaming after remembering the time Victoria and Maria whipped me then sealed my wounds with a branding iron. I could feel myself getting angrier so I excused myself as I did not want to lash out on her, so here I find myself in the bathroom looking at the reflection in the mirror wondering who I am now. I may act like a hard tough bitch but it's what I have to be I can't allow myself to go soft and let people in it hurts when they leave me and I know they will leave me too, people always do.

"Honeys I'm Home!"

It sounds like to boys are back so I better go back in to the Dead room as I have dubbed their living room. I open the door and walk through but I freeze in shock at the sight that greets me. I'm not sure whether to be happy to see Paul again, as I will be eternally grateful too him for saving me or angry at him for just up and leaving me like that. Just as I am about to make my presence known Paul looks up at me gasps and starts to cry.

When I see his tears and truly look at him, I know that there is something definitely wrong with him he looks as broken and changed as I do. I can't help but feel guilty; it's all my fault that three of his pack brothers are dead, but I don't understand why or how Paul is this far away from Washington, La Push and the rest of the pack. I can't help but rush over to him and rub soothing circles on his back, I try to make myself cuddle him, but it's too soon for that much contact with a male, plus the fact that when I close to Paul Jasper started to growl.

Once his sobs had subsided, I could not hold my curiosity in any longer. I need answers even though he owes me nothing and I owe him my freedom perhaps my life too, I still want answers.

"Paul, why are you here?

Are you alone?

Where is the rest of the pack?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you rescue me?

I need answers Paul, Please!"


	17. upseting reunions

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- sorry if it's not what your used too but I am on holiday!_

**Chapter 17**

**Paul POV**

Oh god, how do I explain to Bella why and how my life is totally fucked! I decide to just try and answer all her questions instead of telling her the whole tale as I have questions myself that she needs to answer as nobody else can.

"Bella first of all I did not know you were there, I was trying to get revenge on those bastard leaches that killed my pack brothers, Collin and Brady and my best friend Jared. I am no longer a part of the La Push pack and have not been for nearly four years. Sam said an Alpha command that I disagreed with and broke, therefore banning myself from La Push. Lastly and most regrettably, I left you there in that motel in Oklahoma because I wanted to kill all of those leeches that hurt me by killing my brothers. I was that hell bent on revenge that I could not look after myself properly let alone anybody else and I knew that you needed medical attention and counselling maybe but I could not be there with you for all of that."

**BPOV**

Oh god!

Now I am freaking out!

If he has been away from the pack for that long it means he does not know about Kim. I know that he already despises me but what will he think once he finds out that I am the reason for her death too. Before I can respond to him in any way he asks a question I have been dreading yet expecting him to ask.

"Bella was what Emily told us true?

Were you Pregnant with Jacobs child. A wolf pack baby?"

Oh hell well here goes nothing. I knew that Emily would have told them after I ran off, me and Emily were very close especially because Leah hated us both equally. I wonder if Emily ever got on with Scarlet, Jacobs imprint.

"Yes Paul I was two months in to my pregnancy when Jacob imprinted, yes it was Jacobs and the first wolf pack cub from your pack. But those vampire bastards that took me, beat and bled my child out of my womb so there is no baby.

Did Jacob Know?

Did he really Imprint?

Paul please tell me I have to know, I have to understand."

This is something that has been bugging me for four years. I wish I was stronger and that I just yelled at Jacob there and then instead of running away. Perhaps if I had stayed I would not have had to loose my child in such a horrific way. I often used to wonder whether Jacob coming into Emily's that day the way he and Sam did was some kind of sick joke that went horribly wrong when he told me he had imprinted on somebody. But deep down I knew then as I do now that me and Jacob were stupid to believe that he would never imprint, just because he said he would not. I am cut off from my musings once again by Paul's empty, hollow sounding voice telling me his view on what happened that day that changed so many peoples lives not just my own.

"I was on my way to Sam's house anyway, to raid their fridge as I had not had chance to do any shopping, what with the extra patrols we were doing after we smelt the new scents in the area. When I heard Sam's Alpha howl calling to summon all of us wolves to meet him at his so I sped up my run.

When I got in I was confronted with a crying Jacob and Emily and a hurt looking Sam. Sam then proceeded to tell us what had happened, Jacob had imprinted on Embry's cousin Scarlet and that when they told you, you ran off.

Emily then shocked all of us by telling us about your pregnancy to which Jacobs face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning only to crumple seconds later when he remembered that he had imprinted on somebody not yourself and that he had broken one of the old tribal laws,

"_A Spirit warrior may not pro create with any other than his Spirit wife."_

In other words a wolf may only have sex and children with their imprint, the elders believed that imprinting was just a way for selective breeding to produce the best blood lines for future wolves.

Jacob would have to be punished for getting you pregnant by the council of elders and Sam who was the Alpha of the pack at the time of impregnation.

As soon as we found out that you were expecting the first cub of our pack, not only that but the true Alphas heir we all wanted to find you.

we began a search party after we informed the twins and Jared of what was going on as they were on patrol whilst we were having our meeting.

That's when it happened,

That's when they got killed after picking up on your scent mixed with the scent of leaches.

I was the one who got to them first, there was chunks of fur everywhere around the clearing and blood,

There was so much blood Bella it was like a scene off of a Tarrantino Movie it was everywhere.

But the worst thing was the pain that Jared was going through, we could all feel the echo of it through the pack mind link.

We could also feel the loss of two of our brothers as what was left of the twins bodies were scattered around the clearing.

Their arms had been ripped away from their bodies and they had been gutted.

When I got to Jared my best friend. I phased back quickly and tried to pick him up but he was screaming in pain saying that he felt like his veins and insides were on fire.

It was then that I noticed that he had three bite marks on his left arm.

I don't know if you know this Bella?

But if one of us gets bitten by a vampire it is a death sentence it is just a matter of how long it takes to kill you. Their venom is like tar, the wolf can feel it running and burning its way threw his veins and slowing down his heart and vital organs.

It took Jarred seven hours to die we had Embry go back to get the tribal elders Billy, Sue, old Quill to see if there was anything they could do, which there wasn't. We sent for Kim too, so she could get her last goodbye I don't know if Kim survived but usually if the imprint dies then her wolf dies too and if the imprinter dies the imprint does to.

It was not long after his spirit passed over to the next world that I got into the argument with Sam and left."

Jesus Christ what do I say to that. I am so stupid its all my fault, I can't stop the guilt and self loathing I can feel.

I turn around quickly when I hear a menacing growl coming from just behind me….

**A/N - **I know I have not updated as often as usual but I'm on holiday touring France and Belgium and not everywhere I am stopping as wi-fi. But I promise to update as often as possible.

I am back off my holiday on the 5th of September and then it will be daily updates again.


	18. Mann

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- sorry if it's not what your used too but I am on holiday!_

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

I sit their and listen to the fucked up tale that the fur ball is telling Izzy. I can sympathise with him as I know what it is like to be ostracised for your believes and ideas for revenge. I can't believe that the Alpha of his pack would stop him from gaining retribution for his brothers deaths. I could also understand partially why he left my Izzy on her own after he rescued her from that hell hole she had been held captive in. I shall have to ask the mutt for a more detailed description of the place soon as I want to start planning a revenge attack on Victoria and Maria. I know that the fur ball will be involved in my attack now as well as Izzy herself but not as a human, at least I won't have to worry about his reaction to my wanting to change Izzy as he is no longer a part of the pack that the Cullen's made the treaty with anyway. I can feel myself getting really Jealous and angry when she asks questions about her old lover the filthy Mutt Jacob, I can see that she has not fully excepted the way their relationship was ended, but I can also see the hope in her eyes when she asks if it was true, if he really imprinted on somebody else. It hurt to see her hoping that it was all lies and it hurt even more when the fur ball confirmed it and Izzy's eyes went lifeless and full of resignation again. I am angered as he explains that the Mutt knew that he was breaking one of the tribal laws as well by even having a relationship with Izzy, but he did mention that he would have had to have been punished for impregnating my mate. Now the chance of bringing life to the world has been taken away from her altogether with the treatment she received from Maria and her cronies, especially if she is willing to join me in this everlasting eternal life.

I could imagine the scene as he explained it to us, the sheer amount of blood that it would create by tearing one of them apart, I have only once seen the size of them when phased and wolf does not give them justice, they are more like horses and the none of the blood shed would have been ingested by the vampires as their blood does not appeal to us at all their smell alone is enough to put you off of tasting them. So when he started to tell her what happens when one of them is bitten it surprises me that any vampire would allow their skin to come that close to their mouth. But my Izzy knows more than anybody else the pain you receive from a vampire bite when we use venom.

I start to pay attention again as I can feel a lot of pain, anguish, selth loathing and guilt coming from my mate, my Izzy should never feel these emotions and none of what was just said could she prevent its not her fault, I can feel the darker side of me trying to surface and a low growl forming in my chest but before it has chance to break free my Captain Peter lets loose the fiercest growl I have herd from him for the longest time.

**Peter POV**

I sit and watch Izzy's face as the wolf boy tells his tale and I can see her self hatred and guilt slowly building up, I take a quick glance at Jasper to see if he is being affected by her at all as I know he struggles to feel her, and I can see the internal struggle he is going through at trying to restrain the major. I have to act quickly and weather Jasper knows it or not he is not in control of his gift at the moment and has just let loose a shit ton of anger. I use this and imagine the horrors that my little sister, my Bia has been through and get so angered I let loose a fierce growl.

Everybody looks towards me but I am so angry at Izzy for feeling any kind of guilt at what happened to those dogs to even care that she has had it ruff.

"What the Fuck do you have to feel guilty for Izzy?

What happened to the strong independent Izzy Fucking Mann that me and Char met in Vegas?"

Just as she was about to reply the fucking wolf boy cuts in.

"whoa hold up, her name is Bella as in Isabella and its Swan not Mann and why the hell are you yelling at her?"

She then cuts in before I could answer the stupid fur ball who does not even know the strength of the woman before him.

"Paul my name used to be Bella but not since you rescued me.

I had to change my name in case they came looking for me so I picked Izzy, as everyone I used to know knew I hated that name.

He is yelling at me because he thinks I am his little sister and I think he is a little bit retarded and if you hadn't noticed I can speak for myself you arrogant egotistical prick!"

She replied with a little smirk added to last dig at myself which turned out for the best as I could not help but chuckle a little when the Major and Char both burst out laughing as though it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

I quickly saw that Jasper was about to ask her a question so I cut in before he had the chance as my gift was telling me that this story would knock the major for six.

"Okay little sister we now know why you picked Izzy but why the last name Mann?

Most people go for Smith or Jones for an alias, a common name but Mann seems to stand out so their must be a reason you picked that name?"

I saw Jasper give me a funny look before I threw him my trade mark grin and waited for her reply.

"What is this twenty questions or what?

Okay yes, you arrogant Fucker there is a reason I chose Mann rather than a regular alias.

I remember when I was a little girl and I stopped with my grandma and poppie she used to tell me stories of her dad who was a war hero in the Civil war.

He was a Captain for the Confederates and he saved his commanding officers life in battle when he was hit in his chest near his heart by a bullet.

But unfortunately in the next battle when his Commanding officer went AWOL (Absent With Out Leave) he was shot and killed so my grandma never actually got to meet her farther as she was not born when he left for war.

I took his surname as I know he would have had to have been a very brave courageous man to go to war in the first place and its what I wanted to be Brave and Courageous that is. His name was…"

Jasper then shocks her and us all if I might add by stating in a very eerie calm voice;

"Captain William Mann"

**JPOV**

I can not believe that my old comrade in arms was the man that Izzy my mate had taken her name from.

I know that William or Bill as he liked to be called would be so proud that his descendant was as brave as my mate, I am also saddened to know that he passed in battle shortly after the hell bitch turned me in to what I am today. I can't help but wonder if I was there would her grandma have met her father.

My Izzy is just staring at me waiting for me to explain how I knew his name and his rank. I know that she knows very little about my past only what deadwood, my ex wife and Maria have told her and who knows what lies they were, so I try to explain as best I can how I knew.

"he would have been proud to know that his great granddaughter had survived more than he could have possibly imagined. I knew him Izzy, he was my first friend in the confederate army and the only other person that knew I lied about my age to get in.

Izzy I was his commanding officer and I did not go absent with out leave, Maria changed me so I could not return.

It pains me to know that he died in battle because I was not there to repay him for saving my life.

He was a very brave man Izzy and a man who was so badly looking forward to getting back to his Elizabeth, your Great Grandmother and their baby who was yet to be born. They decided to call it William Junior if it was a boy and Marie if it was a girl, is that how you got your middle name Izzy from your grandma?"

She just stares at me for what seems like forever before responding in her strong no one fucks with me voice and states.

"I can not believe that you were the commanding officer he saved.

Yes I got my name from my grandmother who was named Marie Isabella Mann later Swan when she married. My dad decided I was to have her name in reverse as Renee my mum wanted me to be called Bella which is beautiful in Italian.

OH MY GOD

I am having wrong thoughts about a man who is old enough and actually knew my great grandfather!

That is wrong on so many levels."

I could not help it then and neither could Peter the cocky fucker we both just burst out laughing and by the look on Izzy's face I don't think she realised that she said that last bit out loud. I am also chuffed as even though she is so totally not ready for a relationship I know at least she thinks more of me than her ex boyfriends brother.

I knew that this light hearted banter would be short lived as I could see that Izzy was getting tired from all the emotional turmoil reliving her past had put her through added to that the history the fur ball gave us I am sure she will be absolutely shattered it is still intriguing me as to how she is blocking my gift. But then again it should not surprise me as she was always able to block Edwards gift and sometimes able to allude Alice as well and due to the amount of vampiric interaction she has had with us and after our departure it stands to reason that her gift has progressed even in human form.

**A/N - I did not leave you with a cliffy this time! Don't know if I can update again before the end of my holiday. **

**But I really hope you enjoy what you have.**


	19. Whiskey and Lust

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 19**

**Paul POV**

I can not believe what Bella has just told me she calls herself Izzy now!

I mean what the actual fuck

She hated it when I used to wind her up by calling her

'Izzy Dizzy the Vampire lover'

Then the vampire I remember from the Cullen's tells her he knew her great grandfather I mean that is just fucked up in the most possible way. Here is a guy who looks the same age as us and he is old enough to know personally our ancient past relatives, it gives me the creeps just thinking about it.

Izzy then shocks the shit out of me by lighting up the biggest joint I have seen since I left the reservation in la push. I know for sure that she never used to smoke it when she was with us as she used to moan at us all about

'The effects that drugs have on our systems!'

I still can not get my head around the fact that the strong, confident woman that is in front of me is the same person as the broken mess that I first met five years ago hanging on to Jacobs every word and the person I met one year ago as a tortured mess.

This woman is so strong even as scarred as she is, it just adds to her beauty I can feel myself having very lustful thoughts in regards to Izzy and let me tell you it has been a long time since Paul Junior or Gigantor as I like to refer to him has seen any action.

Before I could even finish that train of thought I am being held up by my throat by the Cullen reject Jasper who currently has jet black eyes and is spitting venom down his chin he has totally lost control.

I am scared for Izzy when she comes up behind him and starts to talk to him softly and makes her way over to us, I can see the recognition of her voice in his eyes but its not enough. I panic even more when the other male vamp comes up slowly behind Izzy and moves her away saying it is not safe to be around him when he is in this state.

**J POV**

Izzy has just lit up a joint, it must be one of the ways she has found to cope, to mellow out her emotions and check out of reality for a while.

I am keeping a close eye on the fur balls emotions as he stares at my mate he goes from feeling shock at what I can only imagine is her having a spliff to feeling happy as he looks lost in a memory and then he starts staring at her in another way a way that gets my darker side to rise to the surface yet again.

How dare he look at my mate with lust in his eyes.

**MAJORS POV**

I grab the fucking fur ball by his neck and hold him up off of the floor,

NO ONE should feel things like this about

**MY MATE**

I can hear her sweet voice talking to me trying to calm me down and I can sense her getting closer to me. I start to allow Jasper to return as I don't want her to feel any fear when she is around me, when my fucking Captain Moves her away from me.

Big mistake, I let out a really loud menacing growl and drop the fur ball filling him with enough fear and lethargy that he won't be able to move.

I turn and face my brother, my Captain, the Stupid dumb fucker who just moved my mate away from me.

"Captain care to explain why you felt it necessary to move my mate away from me?

I would **NEVER** hurt **MY MATE!**"

At least he has the balls to look a little guilty and sheepish, before I can continue to drill him a new one I am interrupted by her voice again.

" Jasper can you let Paul up now please he's making a puddle of drool on the floor. Plus I need to sleep and with all the growling and arguing going on I'm not going to be able to!"

I suppress the growl threatening to come out as even though she is my mate and what I said to the Captain is true I would never hurt her. Nobody tells me what to do.

I am the fucking Alpha in all matters

The sooner she realises this the better we will get along.

But she does have a point, she needs her rest so I decide to lay it on the line for the fur ball. I lift off my gift and send him a jolt of energy.

"Listen fur ball, and listen close Izzy is

**MY MATE**

**MY IMPRINT**

You are not allowed to feel those emotions towards her again if you so much as look at her in the wrong way

**IT WILL BE YOUR END!"**

I watch his face a breath in his fear but I can't hang around as my mates needs come first and she is tired. I give in to let my softer side out something I have never given up willingly before, she has this power over me.

**JPOV**

I turn around after telling the fur ball to take a run for a while to get him out of my sight and for him to sort himself out he tells us, well he tells Izzy that he will be back either tomorrow or the next day to see her. He then looks at me and tells me with a lot of strength and conviction that he will be there to exact revenge on the hell bitches that held my mate captive. He looks at me in remorse for thinking of Izzy the way he did and I think that he now understands our connection, I can't help but wonder why he never imprinted himself weather it was because his mind was so focused on revenge that he never really gave him self over to the notion.

I know from the studies that Carlisle once made that this pack had their facts wrong, that every wolf imprints and that the wolf has to be open to the idea before they do. I can feel myself getting angry again as I realise that the sperm donor to my Izzy's baby must have been willing to imprint before he broke her heart.

I make a vow to myself again that he will get his comeuppance.

I Look at my mate who is succumbing to her extortion, her eyes are really droopy and she keeps waking herself up she looks at me showing me a glimpse of her old self. I can see the torment in her eyes and the desperate need to be loved. I move closer to her when she looks at me with those broken revealing eyes and states

"Jasper I am so tired but the memories come back when I sleep I need alcohol to block them out as your gift will not work on me now."

That takes me by surprise the fact that she knows my gift will not affect her leads me to believe that she has been in contact with gifted vampires before and she is consciously aware of her shield. I know that this will need to be brought up at a later date.

Peter then decides to run out of the room and I can't figure out why but her asking for alcohol to stop the dreams or memories reminds me that Peter had the sudden urge to bring back a crate of whiskey from a hunt last week.

That sneaky fucker knew that my mate would be with us soon I want to be angry at him but I really can't find it in myself at the moment because she is here and she is safe for now.

I watch as Peter comes back into the room sporting his famous know it all grin and hands Izzy the bottle of whisky in his hand, she gives him a really big gin in thanks and then proceeds to down half the bloody bottle without pausing for breath.

Jesus it's a good job I plan on changing her soon as with the amount of drugs and booze she gets down her neck she won't last much longer. I mean she doesn't even grimace or flinch at the burn of the whiskey that even I can remember from my human life. After she had finished the majority of the bottle she looks at me before smiling and slurring out one statement that shocks the shit out of all three of us and brings out all three of our beasts again.

"Jasper I want to go to La Push!"

**A/N - **what do you think will happen now?


	20. authority

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I wake up with a banging head ache so that's nothing new, what is new however is the room I am in and the fact I had no nightmares or dreams of any kind. I start to remember that I am in a ranch in Texas with Jasper a retard called Peter and Charlotte I also remember that Paul was here yesterday somebody I never thought I would ever see again. I then remember that in my fucked up drunkenness I managed to upset the three vamps whose home I am currently residing. I told them I wanted to go back to La Push.

Don't get me wrong I have not gone soft but I was thinking yesterday whilst Jasper was talking to Paul, that if I am, truly am Jaspers mate then I want him to change me.

I want him to change me than train me how to fight like he trained people to fight for Maria so I can get my revenge on the two vindictive whores that held me captive and so I can get justice for my unborn child. I also hope that when, not if.

WHEN he changes me I will lose the more horrific of the memories I carry around with me. I don't want to loose all of my memories like the psychic Pixie bitch did as the things that have happened to me have made me who I am today.

I want to confront the pack I want to know exactly what happened to Collin, Brady and Jared and I owe it to them to let them know about Kim. I wonder if they will recognise me at all and how the pack has changed or weather they will all hate me.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Charlotte knocking on the door and poking her head around the corner. She gives me a look of understanding and passes me the steaming cup of coffee that she has in her hand.

I can't suppress the moan that passes my lips after my first sip.

Have you ever had a coffee made by a vampire? No too bad as its heaven in a bloody cup.

She gives me a grin but then looks as though she wants to yell at me for the comment I made last night I guess its time to face the music as they say.

"Bloody hell Char this coffee is amazing!

How angry are you all?"

She takes an unnecessary breath before responding with,

"We are not really angry at you sugar' we just do not understand why you would want to go back there that's all.

You need to explain it to us okay"

I nod at her to let her know that I understand and swing my legs over the edge of the fuck awesome bed I've been coddled in and start to make my way downstairs still in yesterdays clothes mind you but oh well.

On my way down the stairs I roll myself a joint as I know that today is going to be another long day filled with emotional revelations and explanations.

I look up when I make my way in to the newly dubbed 'dead room' and see that Jasper and The retard Peter are both sitting down looking at me expectantly with frowns on their faces.

So I do what any mature adult would do in this situation.

Yes that's right I flip them off and proceed to light up and throw my skinny ass into the seat opposite them.

Before they can start with the interrogation I decide to confront them with my hectic thoughts and explain why I need to go back to La Push for my own peace of mind and sanity.

"Jasper if I am your mate you should want to change me yes?"

He looks at me with a confused look on his face before responding

"Yes Izzy as soon as you want me to. But that doesn't exp…"

I cut him off before he can continue as I know he is going to bring up my statement from last night.

"I want you to change me Jasper I want your Venom to be running threw me and I want your teeth to be the last ones that get any contact on my human flesh. I also want you to train me how to fight so I can get the revenge that is deservedly mine, I understand from what little knowledge I have of your pasts that all three of you can train me to kill other vampires and I expect you to do this okay?"

Once again I think I have broken the vampires. Well two of them at least that Jasper and Charlotte who are just staring at me mouths agape.

The retard however is grinning like a fool waiting for me to continue, I raise my eyebrow at him and motion towards his mate and his sire.

So with his ever present arrogant smirk he states.

"Don't worry Bia, they are still listening and I can't wait for you to continue. I knew that you would bring loads of excitement when you finally got here."

He really is a fucking retard I mean what the fuck!

Excitement I think not fucker its called my fucked up life.

I really can't wait till I am a vampire so I can whack some sense in to his thick skull and get him to stop calling me freaking Bia, which I still haven't got a clue what it means.

Anyway I had better get to the part they will not want to hear.

"Before I am changed I want to go back to La Push just for a day to confront the pack and Jacob I also need to give them closure over the death of an imprint."

I have to stop for a while and let the growls die down before I continue.

" Now that Paul is here I feel as though it would benefit me if he comes with, that is if he is willing. I need to explain to Jacob what happened to our child and I want and deserve my closure with the second man who broke my heart. I am going to go weather you three agree or not but I would sooner have you on side. I know that if you come along you will not be able to come to La Push or even Forks as due to your diet the wolves would just attack you without pausing for thought. I propose that if you come you wait in Seattle for me and Paul than we come back here as it is isolated enough for my change and training ok"

**Peter POV**

I sit here and listen to the way Izzy is talking she is more like the Major than I first realised she has thought out her plan even every body else's roles and where we will all need to be. She is talking to us like she is giving us a full military briefing and she even did something I haven't got the balls to do that's interrupt Jasper twice in a row and order him around.

I know that once she is changed there is going to be one serious power and dominance struggle between them as the Major is used to being the commander, the Alpha to everybody but I know that she will resist as much as she can before finally giving in but not without a struggle.

I can feel my excitement building as I think about it.

Now that she has explained it I can understand why she needs to go back to La Push but I will not allow her to go unless Paul agrees to go with her, and I can not believe what she said about Jaspers teeth and venom but I can't wait for that either as she will well and truly be my little sister then in every single way. I see Char and Jasper slowly coming back to their senses so I know its time for us to tell her our opinions.

"Hell little sister count me in but only if Paul agrees to go with you. You will not be going alone!"

I tell her and she can tell by my tone I am being deadly serious about her not being alone, she looks at me with a confused look on her face before showing me her gratitude with a breath taking grin.

Char then tells Izzy that she will come but she does not like the idea one bit, that the only reason she is going is because she wants to be close encase anything happens. Then my fantastically sarcastic wife who loves me oh so much tells her that she can't wait for her to be a newborn so she can kick my ass.

Charming! HURUMPH

We all wait with baited breath for Jaspers response to all that has been said when he shocks us by giving in to her by saying

"Okay Izzy I will come and wait in Seattle whilst you and Paul are in La Push I will also change you and train you myself personally as I am the best fighter that there is and I know you will be able to defend yourself properly if I train you."

I am shocked but my Man Tuition is telling me that it is going to be far from this easy I know that Jasper and the Major will be getting their own back on her once she is changed therefore physically and emotionally stronger.

Izzy lets out a sigh of relief that we have given in to her request, well more like demands.

It looks like all we have to do now is wait to see Paul's reaction to her plan then it's a

ROAD TRIP

**A/N - **Paul next guys

Review please it encourages me to update quicker.


	21. In the eyes of the wolf

**I own nothing I just like to play**

_A/N- Quotes about the Quileute legends come from Quileute legend dot net._

**Chapter 21**

**Paul POV**

I run out of there sharpish I mean I am no wimp but Christ that vampire scares the shit out of me for three reasons,

1) The Scars that adorn his body I know Bella sorry Izzy has more, but hers were torture where as every vampire that has had a bite out of his skin are now dead. If that does not scream Danger BACK THE FUCK OFF I do not know what does.

2) The way he can control and manipulate what your feeling and can drop you in a matter of seconds. I mean that's just wrong, he's a dude we are not supposed to do emotions but he is just a walking around taking a taste of every ones. Like I said creepy and wrong.

3) The way he seams to have two personalities I mean even those closest to him are weary of the side of him they call The Major and his eyes when he is in that mood are just freaky I mean his eyes go pitch black no whites left at all. I mean I know better than most what its like to have two sides its just I have two personalities literally me and my wolf but with him its just weird.

But no matter how much he freaks me out I know I have to back there I need to see Izzy again and plus I want to help them when they get their revenge on the vampires who got away from me before when I rescued her from that hell hole of a wooden shack.

I never thought I would be working with vampires but its weird they do not smell as bad as most vampires in fact all the time I was at their house I could not smell anything unpleasant.

I have been wondering around for what feels like hours and I realise how my life for the last year since I found Izzy has not been a life its just been boring and methodical you know SSDD (Same Shit Different Day) but meeting those vampires in the bar and meeting Izzy again has given me a purpose a reason to live again.

God how long has it been since I have eaten I am so hungry. I have no money left on me so looks like I'm going wolf for dinner. I look around to check the coast is clear and make my way in to the forest take my clothes off, tie them to the leather strap on my ankle and phase into my silvery grey wolf skin. I start to run and clear my mind when the scent of a doe hits me full strength so I creep stealthily behind her and coil by back legs ready and finally pounce.

My front paws find purchase on her rump but she manages to shake me off and I can not help but chuckle as its on now, I chase after her and come at her from the side this time as I get the drop on her. I pounce again and this time I catch her front I get my jaws around her neck and clamp them shut snapping it with the weight of my jaws.

I eat my fill the one doe surprisingly was enough to fill me. Once I am finished and all that's left is the bones I phase back and bury them whilst thinking about one of our old legends about the dear and the beaver, you see if I had killed another kind of animal I would be saying a prayer right about now thanking them for their sacrifice but the Quileute people do not favour the deer or beaver as according to legend,

"_**The legend of The Deer and the Beaver's Plan**_

_There are other characters that are mentioned throughout Quileute folklore such as the Deer and the Beaver who are known for trying to kill the Q'Wati. The Q'Wati is the creator of all Quileute peoples. Their plan however was foiled when the Q'Wati learned of what they were going to attempt and took their weapons and put them in their ears and tails."_

I realise I have been out here for a whole day so I start and make my way back towards the three vamps with the ranch and Izzy.

I find my way back to the ranch easily enough and pause when I get to the front door unsure of weather to knock or just walk in. I do not have to think for too long as the door is nearly ripped off of its hinges by a very overly excited Izzy she looks and smells as though she is tripping on something and judging by the size of her diluted pupils I am correct.

I am stumped I mean she is living with three vampires and they could not smell the drugs early enough to stop her.

I walk in and share a look with Peter who just rolls his eyes and try's to calm her down a little bit she looks like she's bouncing off of the ceiling.

"Paul I have come up with a plan and these three lovely cute vampires with ruby eyes agree with it as long as you do!"

She states giggling, why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this,

"Okay Dizzy Izzy lay it on me then."

I respond as even though she is as high as kite I could not help but get caught up in her mood, I do not know if Jasper had anything to do with it using his gift or if it was just seeing her happy and smiling after everything she has been through.

" I want to go back to La Push just for a day to confront the pack and let them know about the death of an imprint. But the ruby eyed guys have decided I can not go alone and obviously they can not come with me as the pack will kill them on sight which leaves you.

So what I am asking no begging you is that you come with me"

What the fuck!

I stare at her waiting for the punch line as surely this has to be a joke but she looks at me with total expectancy. I have already told her that I have been banned from the pack I mean I would love to go home even if it were only for a day to smell my own land again to see my mother and friends.

Oh God she's got me talking myself in to the idea now.

But hold on.

Back up

rewind

The death of an imprint.

Whose Imprint?

When?

So many questions what the fuck how can she know about the death of an imprint she has been held captive for three years unless,

Oh GOD NO.

"Izzy whose imprint, how did it happen was those leaches that kidnapped you?"

She gave me a look full of sorrow, guilt and pain and whispered one name, the name I really did not want her to say my best friends Imprint

"Kim"

I started to shake and quickly ran outside to phase and let out the most pain filled howl since I found Jarrod, Collin and Brady all those years ago.

You see before Jarrod imprinted on Kim we used to go out I loved her so much but being the good friend I am I stepped back once Jarrod imprinted on her but it never stopped my love for the sweet, shy caring Kim.

I never realised until after I left the pack but we can cry in wolf form and for some reason crying in my wolf form seems more manly than breaking down as a man.

I can hear Izzy trying to come out to me and she some how manages to give three vampires the slip to get to me.

She runs over to me and skids to the floor in front of me, holds my head between her tiny little hands and shocks the fur off of me by saying.

"Man the Fuck up Paul and come with me then we can get Revenge for our friends."

She manages to shock me back in to my human form I just sit there and think about home and revenge. I look up in to her eyes and agree.

"Okay I'm in when do we leave?"

**A/N- **ohhhh what will happen with the pack?

Review people three chapters in one night!


	22. What the Fuck

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 22**

**Jasper POV**

Oh I can not wait until after I change my mate. She thinks she can order me around and tell me what to do, well at the moment she can as she is too vulnerable even with all the attitude changes the Bella I once new is still in their.

I am giddy with excitement at the prospect of my domination over her, I know that she will fight with me and test my patients but I am so lucking forward to it.

Izzy has been upstairs since we all agreed we would support her decision to go to La Push, I can hear her banging around with her bag of things she brought with her from her apartment.

The next thing I know is a wave of fucked up dizzy trippy emotions slamming into me. Now usually I am ready for such emotions as I have only ever felt in a club or on a hunt in drug dens. Oh Izzy my mate what are you doing.

She comes running down the stairs with a crazy ass grin on her face and shouts at the top of her lungs that she wants to have some fun. Peter looks at me as I can't contain the fucked up emotions she is throwing off so we are all tripping with her. We then hear a heart beat approaching the property but are not worried as we realise it's the fur ball. It intreagues me as to the fact he does not smell like the other wolves to us he does not smell as sweet as normal humans he just smells like a used tea bag. Not too bad if you enjoy tea! But I can't help but wonder why.

Charlotte tells Izzy that Paul is at the door and she runs forward and throws the door open with more strength than I believed her to have.

He looks at Peter who rolls his eyes and tries to calm her down enough so that I can reign in my gift, its then I notice that the fur ball seems to be affected by her wacky emotions too.

She then proceeds to tell him of her plan and I can see and sense his initial reaction, he is dead set against it I mean he did tell us that he had been banned from the pack and therefore La Push but then as time goes on I can see the longing in his eyes to go home even if it is just for a visit. I can sympathise with him as I remember the feeling well as five years after I had been changed whilst I was in Marias army I had a real desire to go home. I just hope that if he does agree it goes better than my visit did.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_I can not believe that I have managed to get away from Maria, Lucy and Nettie I run as fast as I can towards home Louisiana and my family my loving Mother, my hard Father and my little sister Carlton. I arrive and run straight into the front door but I am not expecting the fire in my throat when I see my family getting ready to open their presents under the Christmas tree._

_I can not control my actions, its like a red mist has clouded my eyes, I can feel my fathers fear as I bite savagely in to his neck but I have no desire to stop until the precious nectar that is his blood stops flowing. As soon as it does I grab my mother who was pushing Carlton back behind her and drain her dry all the while Carlton is staring at me with wide eyes but strangely no fear. I drop our mother and walk towards her but as soon as I grab her around the waist and bite into her neck I have to stop I can not, no I will not kill my sister so I push as much venom in to her system as I can carry her out to the barn where I leave her and set fire to my old family home. _

_I walk over to where I have left my dearest southern bell of a sister Carlton kiss her on her forehead and leave. I know that she will be turning into a vampire and I know that she will not understand but I refuse for her to live the life of a soldier she is eighteen years old six years my junior but she has always been a delicate sole and a life in Marias army will not be good for her._

_I make my way back towards where Maria, Lucy and Nettie's camp is and am punished for my desertion. _

_Maria Grabs my arms whilst Lucy and Nettie grab one of my legs each and pull them off of my body. I have never felt such pain before other than the change they leave me without food for two weeks so I can not reattach my limbs. Maria come to me with three humans to feed me so I can heal where she tells me of a plan to annihilate Lucy and Nettie who she claims have gotten too greedy and want to kill me._

_*FLASH BACK ENDS* _

I oftern find myself thinking of what became of my dearest sister Carlton weather she survived her change and weather she is still around. I wonder if she would even recognise me now, if she would fear me and hate me for what I made her become and the fate our parents sufferd at my hands.

I tried looking for her once after Peter and Charlotte had come back and got me away from Maria, I had no look but I would not even know if she kept her mane she could have been like Alice and forgotten all of her human memories.

I suddenly feel a burst of fear and pain so strong it brings me back from my thoughts I realise quickly it is coming from the fur ball. As soon as the fear comes it goes replaced by pure unadulterated anger and I can barely make out the figure of him as he starts vibrating rapidly and runs from the room. He phases into a silvery grey wolf the size of a horse. Izzy tries to make her way out to him but with the pain and anger he is throwing off I want her no where near him.

Peter and Charlotte obviously feel it is unsafe too as they move to stand in front of the door whilst I grab her around the waist and pull her back. She then manages to wriggle herself free from my grasp as I do not know how tightly to restrain her, the only humans I usually hold are the ones set for death anyway so I does not concern me that I break ribs and bones but I will not harm her. She then manages to run towards Peter and Charlotte and just as they both lean in to grab her she dives and skids along the floor between them and makes her way outside.

Bloody hell this is the second time that my mate has managed to give me the slip in life threatening situations. The first time was at the airport in Phoenix where she went to meet James and now here in my own home she not only gives me the slip but Peter and Charlotte too. I mean between the three of us we have handled and killed over five thousand newborns and my tricky little HUMAN mate has managed to get passed us where all before her have failed. I can't help but think about what an impressive yet scary newborn she will be.

I watch as she slides over to the fur ball showing no fear of him what so ever and shouts him out about getting revenge. I can feel the shock coming off of him so much shock in fact that he phases back into human form in front of her and agrees to her crazy plan. Looks like we are all in then. Then I realise my mate, my tortured and abused mate is sitting in front of a naked man who is not me.

I let out a growl and tell him between clenched teeth to put some pants on, it is taking all of my control not to let my inner beast out. The fur ball then proceeds to do a Peter as he throws me a cocky grin shrugs and says yes sir.

I know he is a wolf and I really do not want to like him but I can see he is making his way slowly off my shit list.

We all go back inside when I realise that Izzy has cut off her emotions from me again but I can see in her eyes how nervous she is about returning to see the pack. I wish she would allow me to hold her to reassure her that we will all be there and I will not allow anybody to hurt her but I know she is not ready for that step yet. We all go to our respective rooms to pack some shit for this visit with the exception of the fur ball as he does not live here but I can hear Peter whispring in a voice only I will hear.

"He does not live here yet but he will do Major and he will be family to us maybe even a Whitlock"

Yet again I ask myself the question I find myself asking a lot when it comes to Peter and his gift

What The FUCK!


	23. 1197 Mile drive

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I know exactly why Jasper keeps sending me funny glances from the front seat of his Jeep as we make our way towards Washington, its going to be a long drive as its 1197 miles away.

He expects me to break down and be nervous which I am a little I have to admit I mean who wouldn't be when they are going to return to a place they thought they were loved and safe before the rug was unceremoniously ripped from beneath my feet once again. I have to be the most unluckiest person alive I have been accepted in to two supernatural families well three now if you include the Whitlock's only to be left alone and cold again. So I vow to myself not to give in not to crumble, I am worried about my anger issues when I see Jacob again and I really hope that his imprint Scarlet is not there with him.

I want Jacob to hurt like he hurt me by imprinting, I should have listened to Sam and Leah when they warned me against starting a relationship with him. I can not help but be angry at Sam also as he could have prevented my heart break by putting an Alpha command on Jacob to stop him perusing a relationship with me. I know I was not totally unaware of his risk of imprinting but I mean who would not cave when a tall god like russet skinned god was trying to get into your pants. I fell for him he was my personal sun, my best friend and without him I am sure I would not have gotten out of the depressed state which Edward left me in.

Paul has come out of his shell a little bit on this drive he is talking to the vampires and myself as though he has known them for years he is talking to Jasper and Peter about needing to get laid as in his words the last time his 'Gigantor' has seen action was six months ago with a sexy piece of skirt called Amanda he says she had been giving him fuck me eyes all week so one night he just caved.

This does not shock me in the slightest I can remember what Paul used to be like he was always known as the wolf with the shortest temper and a womaniser a total bike, you know the kind every girl has had a ride.

I wander why they are all getting on so well, I mean they are supposed to be natural enemies and I can remember Jacob telling me that the smell of a vampire that I find so dreamy was sickly sweet to them like bleach and that the wolves could not stand it, yet here is Paul in a tight confined space with three vampires and acting as though everything is normal.

We are about an hour away now and Jasper has told me in no uncertain terms that they are not going to wait in Seattle like I had been planning but that they would be in forks in the woods around the old Cullen house.

It wasn't until he mentioned that that I thought about the Cullen's I really hope that they have not returned to Forks. I could not cope with seeing the assholes that abandoned me again I mean I'm still angry at Jasper but I was never really close to him anyway I wasn't allowed to be it was classed as too dangerous but with the exception of Rosalie the rest of them broke my heart as much as if not more than the prick Edward himself.

**Esme and Carlisle **were like my second set of parents. Esme was so maternal and looked after me something I had never received from my own mother.

**Carlisle** looked after me with my medical needs and helped me with homework and my endless questions about anything that happened in his time on this earth. For them just to turn there backs on me without so much as a fuck you hurt.

**Emmet** was my big brother bear who I could mess around with, he was not scarred of telling me what was going on and he did not treat me like a fragile china doll. He was my big brother my protector or so I once believed.

**Alice and Edward **the two that hurt me the most one claimed to be my best friend always telling me what clothes would look better on me than the ones I picked and promising me I would become a vampire one day and her true sister. And one claimed to love me more than anything else in his existence and I can remember him saying,

"You are my life now Bella"

Ha YEAH RIGHT!

In regards to her and her visions I could not care less anymore what she had or had not foreseen as I heard a good line on a film the other day

"The future has not been written, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves." (John Connor Terminator 3)

I agree hole heartedly with that statement which is another reason why I will not be giving in to Jasper straight away in regards to this mate business and I need to find out more about him and his past.

I did not realise that during my thinking I must have started to cry as Charlotte starts to hug me closer to her body, I instantly freeze and stiffen up as my memories involuntary come to surface of cold hard skin and the torture inflicted on me. She realises her mistake and lets me go smiling apologetically at me I just give her my best impression of a grin which I am sure more resembles a grimace. I have to find out about the rest of them and Jasper is the only one who can answer my questions,

"Jasper will they be there?

The Cullen's I mean and your family?

You remember them don't you?

You know the family that just dropped me!

So you can leave with them!"

Okay I may have gone a little too far with that sentence as the next thing I know is the jeep has been stopped, my door ripped open and I have been thrown over Jaspers shoulder and ran out into the woods.

He puts down and stand in front of me looking scary as hell with jet black eyes, no whites left in them at all but I can't help but feel a little turned on by this display, which horrifies me a great deal. I can hear a constant growl in his chest as he stares at me looking as though he is waiting for me to show him fear.

Ha I don't think so.

So I do what I do best I annoy him further by poking him in the chest and stating.

"What the fuck did you do that for asshole we were nearly there."

OOOPPPPSSS

**JPOV**

I keep a close eye on Izzy as we make our way towards Washington and I have made sure to tell her that Peter, Charlotte and myself will be waiting in forks not Seattle that will be too far away from her if anything were to go wrong whilst she is with those mongrels. When I mention our old home her eyes get a glassy sheen to them and she looks deep in thought about something as she has tears making there way down her perfect heart shaped face.

I watch as Char tries to comfort her in a hug and she freezes probably remembering the sick stuff that was done to her. I hate that, I hate that my mate will always remember what was done to her I want so desperately to take away the pain and fear I can see in her eyes but as normal I can not feel an ounce of emotion coming off her.

She then frowns to herself before asking me about the Cullen's and proceeds to ask if I'm going to leave with them.

OH HELL NO SHE DIDN'T

**MAJOR POV**

I pull the Jeep over as fast as I safely can with my human mate in here rip open her door, throw her over my shoulder and run in to the forest.

MY little Kitten needs a lesson in whose boss and that she should not doubt me.

I put her down and stare at her waiting for her fear to kick in. everybody fears me I am the Baddest meanest mother fucker in this world but she just glares back at me so I carry on my growling.

I see her move, ha she's backing down.

What the fuck she dares to poke and antagonise me oh its on little kitten.

I growl really loud, grab her and in a nice voice because she is still human say.

"You really want to play My Mate, My Kitten, I will win, you will submit to me and do as your told.

**YOU ARE MINE!**

Now you are here for two reasons,

1) The Cullen's are no longer my family as you called them my family consists of The people in my jeep and yourself.

2) listen very carefully my mate as I will not say this again and you had better understand.

**I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!**

You **ARE** my MATE.

IT would hurt me to be away from you any longer do you understand?"

By Jove I think she's finally got it, she nods her head at me smiles slightly and turns in the direction we left the others and the Jeep.

I still can not believe I agreed for her to go there tomorrow, I have a feeling Peter knows some things going to happen as he keeps throwing off concern and anxiousness when we discuss La Push.

A/N - wow I'm really grateful for all the reviews I get. Thank you guys! 3 Jasper hugs and kisses too you all! 3


	24. Pack Meeting

_I own nothing I just like to play_

**Chapter 24**

**PETER POV**

Wow I really can not wait until my little Bia is changed the Major is not going to know what hits him I mean she stands up to him now as a human but when she is changed he is in for a shit storm of a battle to control her, but I know they are perfect for each other as he needs someone to bring him back to the present and she needs control.

We all heard there argument yesterday when he took her from the jeep but I believe she is starting to realise that we Whitlock's stick together. I also heard how The Major in his worked up state recognised Paul as part of our family something that Jasper will not admit to yet. He did not however answer her original question as to weather the Cullen's are back as honestly we have not got a clue, even me I wish I could turn my quirk on and off but it doesn't work like that I just get snippets of information every now and again randomly.

I am worried as I have not been entirely honest with them about Izzy's little trip to the wolves den today. I know that she will come back physically hurt I just do not know why. We are currently listening to Jasper laying down some ground rules to Izzy and Paul about what to do if they need us, Paul is going to phase Izzy is supposed to get on his back and they will run in our direction where we will be waiting.

Standard Whitlock escape procedure, fool them in to thinking it's a retreat when really its an ambush.

**PAUL POV**

Is this guy for real I mean yeah he scares the crap out of me and fair enough he's supposed to be this like vampire super soldier but give me a break he has been standing here lecturing us for nearly an hour about what to do if things go bad.

Finally me and Izzy head towards La Push in the rented car from Port Angeles, I have to admit its really nice to be back here.

I used to laugh when somebody said 'smells like home' but now I will never laugh at that statement again.

As we approach the border I get a pain in my head I am not sure if this is because I am no longer a part of the pack or what but Jesus it hurts, just as I am about to pass out it fades away. Izzy drives straight to the lane in front of Sam and Emily's gets out of the car and walks towards the house.

I can hear them inside it sounds like they are having a pack meeting so at least they will all be here. I can also hear what sounds like children laughing upstairs with Emily another girl and a male. I wonder who they could be, probably Imprints and wolf pack cubs. Izzy is now at the porch steps so I steel myself.

Here goes nothing.

**BPOV**

I could tell that Jasper was nervous to let us go today as he spent nearly an hour going over what to do if it all goes tits up.

I drive straight to the little lane outside Sam and Emily's place, I do not want to park in their driveway as they will all come running out the moment they hear the engine stop wondering who it could be.

I get out the car and walk towards the front door I can see that Paul is nervous but I can not afford the wolves hearing us so I do not say anything to him I just walk threw the door without knocking like I have done many times in the past when I was dubbed the 'Vampire girl' and when I was 'Jacobs girl'. I walk into the living room where I can see what is left of the pack,

Sam and Jacob sitting in front of Quill, Embry, Seth, Leah and another girl who looks a lot like Jacob I think its Rebecca his sister. They still haven't noticed our presence at the back of the room and it looks like they are having a pack meeting. So I decide to make myself known.

"Some protectors you lot are if you don't even notice a breach in your own home."

**SAM POV**

The pack are all at mine for our monthly meeting Emily my lovely caring wife, Scarlet Jacobs imprint, Dean who is Leah's imprint and the kids are all upstairs. A lot has changed within my pack since I have been Alpha and I feel as though it is time for me to stand down as Alpha and hand the pack over to the rightful Alpha Jacob.

I am the oldest wolf in our pack at twenty nine and I just want to grow old with my Emily and our two wonderful boys Sammy and Thomas. I feel as though it is time to hand over as well as I feel like a failure I lost three wolves, drove another away and then when we were recovering lost an imprint as well.

Every time we phase I can not help but remember those I have lost I know the pack feels burdened with my guilt, I have already told the elders so at the end of this meeting I will take the first step at ending my life as Alpha and a wolf.

Quill has just finished talking about how we haven't caught any scents around here for a year when we hear a female voice calling us out from the back of the room.

We all tense and whip our heads towards the door where a girl stands defiantly, she looks kind of familiar but I can not place her. She has Back and red bob length hair, she's only about five foot four but something about her is screaming danger at me. I know she is human as I can hear her heart beat but she smells like leach so I can not help but let out a growl when I smell her, what I was not expecting though was the figure that jumps in front of her growling and shaking back at me. I can not believe that Paul is here not only for the obvious reasons but he should not have been able to cross the border as he was expelled from our pack he should be in immense pain from being here.

I wonder if this is his imprint?

Has he brought her home?

will he want to join the pack again?

I'm not even sure if that is possible to reform as part of our pack. Just as I am about to get some answers the short little leach smelling girl interrupts me.

"Sam I want to inform you about the death of an imprint and what your and Jacob actions led too."

What the fuck is she talking about all the imprints are upstairs, safe I listen harder though to hear the five heartbeats from upstairs. Whilst I'm doing this the pack begin asking questions, starting with Rebecca the newest addition to the pack even though she phased before anybody even me but we were unaware. Rebecca is Jacobs sister she moved away to go to college and phased whilst away, two months before me but because she was so far away we did not know until she decided to come see her dad and Embry and her imprinted on each other.

I come back to the hear her question.

"Who are you and anyway all the imprints are upstairs and why do you have an outcaste wolf with you?"

"I am hurt that none of you recognise me!

Shall I show you what your actions caused to happen to me?

I am not talking about any of the current imprints, I am talking about Kim or have you forgotten about your fallen brothers mate?

Paul is with me because he wants to be, I did not force him to come but for some reason he feels guilty about what happened to me."

The short shit answered with anger she then proceeds to take off her long trench coat revealing her body she only has on a tank top with short shorts.

I can not help the gasp that comes from my lips and I can hear the rest of the pack having the same reaction she is covered from head to toe in vampire bites and scars from other things.

My alarm bells are ringing I knew it was possible for a human to survive a vampire bite after what Bella told and showed us years ago and she said it hurt like hell so to imagine what pain this short little shit would be in Jesus.

I watch in horror as Rebecca goes to attack her snarling and shacking.

"You have to be a leach, you smell like a leach you have their bite marks all over your skin."

She manages to phase just in front of the unknown girl and grazes her claw down her leg, I can smell the blood coming from her and watch as Paul phases and attacks her I have to step in before Embry phases too to protect Becca.

"STOP NOW!"

I command in my Alpha tone as the short shit asks Paul to stop and tells him she's okay that she has had so much worse and looking at her body I can believe it, I mean she is not even crying she just asks Paul for his t shirt and rips it apart creating bandages to put across her leg she does not even flinch.

Just then Emily comes down the stairs after hearing all the commotion, she then shocks the shit out of us all by saying the one name that still causes most of us a lot of pain whilst looking at the short little shit.

"BELLA!"


	25. shocking stories

I own nothing I just like to play

**Chapter 25**

**PAUL POV**

I follow Izzy in to the living room where they are having the pack meeting, they are all relaxed and its so good to see my old pack brothers they have not noticed us yet so I just observe them for a while before Izzy announces our presence by stating in a clear calm voice full of scorn.

"Some protectors you lot are if you don't even notice a breach in your own home."

I watch as they all turn around growling quickly and I can see the confusion in the packs eyes as they look at her and then Sam has to go and growl at her and I can not help but jump in front of her.

I am not stupid, I know that if anything happens to Izzy her vampire super soldier will kill me faster than I can fart.

Sam then looks really shocked to see me here it looks like he thought I would not be able to come back. Izzy then tells him that she has information about the death of an imprint and that him and Jacob basically fucked up. The other female who I know is a wolf like us then asks in a hard tone who we are.

I watch as Izzy takes her coat off and shows then the extent of her scars and I can not blame her for holding the pack myself included partly responsible. It was our job to protect the humans from leaches but we all failed her so I tune out a little bit and let her have her moment.

You know the saying

'Hindsight is a wonderful thing'

Well yeah I really wish I had not zoned out.

I was that lost in thought I did not see the unknown female shifter arguing with Izzy and phasing in front of her catching her leg with her claws.

I phase quickly to stop her coming at Izzy again its weird as I can not hear her thoughts I suppose it is because I am not part of the pack I can hear the Alpha command in Sam's voice as he commands us to stop but it just washes over me. The only reason I do stop is I can hear Izzy behind me telling me that its okay.

The strength of this woman never ceases to surprise me I mean she has just had her leg ripped open by a giant wolf and she's not crying or in shock or even showing any pain as I hand her my t-shirt and watch her bandage her leg.

I can hear the sound of somebody descending the stairs I look and see Emily standing at the bottom staring at the scene in front of her with wide eyes that widen even further than I thought possible when she sees Izzy next to me.

I see the recognition in her eyes, she is the only one out of all of us myself included that recognised Izzy straight away. I knew they used to be close when she used to hang around with Jake and then when they started a relationship it was always Emily and Bella cooking for the pack and helping the younger ones with home work and things but even I must have under estimated their connection as my thoughts are confirmed by Emily shouting.

"BELLA!"

I can see and almost feel the shock and hurt coming from the rest of the pack as Izzy holds her head up defiantly and states in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Emily that was who I used to be but due to the actions or should I say lack of actions of the pack I am no longer that girl.

I am Izzy Mann the girl you knew died when her baby, her farther, mother and step farther were all killed in front of her."

When she states this I can see the look of horror go across Jacobs face and watch as he tries to get near her, she freezes him with a dead look and in the meanest voice I have heard from her yet says.

"Jacob Black your child is dead at the hands of a vampire,

but it is you and Samuel Uley I hold responsible.

You should have never allowed me to get pregnant in the first place I was not your imprint.

Do not dare for one second think that I would want your comfort."

**BPOV**

I can not believe that Emily was the first and actually the only one to recognise me and I can't believe the audacity and nerve of Jacob Mother Fucking Black trying to comfort me when I told them about my family.

Right up until I saw him again here in Sam's front room I thought I was still in love with him a little bit but oh hell no, I can now say in all certainty whatever hold Jacob used to have over my heart is no longer there. In fact I would go as far as to say with all the rage I have at this particular moment I want to see him suffer for what has happened to me.

I watch with sick fascination as his face crumples when I tell him and subsequently the whole pack what things the vampires that held me captive used to do to me.

I try to stand but owwwwwww I do not think I will be trying that again but I will be dammed if I show the pack any weakness so I steal myself as best I can whilst sitting on the floor and tell them about the death of Kim.

"The vampires that held me captive brought Kim and a little boy into the room I was tied down in, they then proceeded to torture me by drinking from Kim in front of me and making me drink the last of Kim's life blood but not before Kim told me about you all believing I was dead and that Jared, Collin and Brady had died trying to save me.

She also told me that a lot of the pack herself included blamed their deaths on me and my stupidity in firstly going out with a vampire and then in running into the woods."

**SAM POV**

Bella oh god I am still in shock that the little shit in front of us is someone who once saw as a sister, the strength of this girl astounds me but I will not be held responsible for what happened to her and I can not help but wonder how my old third in command Paul is involved in all this and how he is even here.

"Paul how did you meet Bella again and how are you even here the old tribal law states that you should not be able to cross the border line, you should be in immense pain."

I am interrupted by Bella again.

"My name is fucking Izzy, Sam I keep telling you that weak little Bella is dead and if we are going to sit here and re hash old shit I need alcohol please Emily."

She states the last bit looking imploringly at my wife who is still in a state of shock. I can tell the rest of the pack are getting restless so I send them away with Dean and my two kids. Scarlet decides she wants to stay to help support Jacob but I can tell by the way Izzy is staring at her that this will not be a good idea so I ask Jacob to send her away which he does willingly as even though he accepted the imprint the is still madly in love with his Bella. Once they are gone and Emily has found a bottle of vodka from somewhere for Izzy Paul answers my questions.

"After I left here I tried to track down the leaches that killed my brothers I searched for two years finding nothing before giving up and trying to live a normal life I even managed to stop phasing for nearly a year I had a job a home and people who I could call friends.

Then one day I was doing a pick up and the scent of a blood sucker hit me full force but what made it worse was the fact I recognised the scent as those bastards that killed my brothers. So I phased for the first time in a year which let me tell you hurt like hell and chased them into a little wooden shack. I killed the three male leaches but unfortunately the two females managed to run, I phased back and set fire to their remains all the while oblivious to the human behind me.

It shocked me when I turned around and saw a tiny slip of a girl covered in scars and cuts with a shaved head tied to the floor.

I untied her and found her some clothes to put on but she had no muscles, she could not even put a shirt on without assistance. She then shocks me by saying my name and telling me who she was but I was so angry at her I mean this girl had been the catalyst for my brothers death and my subsequent banishment from the pack so I took her to a motel far enough away from that hut that the leaches would not find her and left."

Jesus Christ he stopped phasing for a year only to phase again when he smelt them I know from trying myself that it is a bitch to stop phasing but according to the old tribal legends

'_once a warrior stops using the magic in his blood for half a rain the spirit wolf will leave the warriors body and let him live with mortality.'_

Paul has and is defying all the old tribal legends but I should not be surprised as the legends also state that only the males of the tribe will gain a spirit wolf but yet in my own pack I have two female shifters.

He rescued Izzy from that place only to leave her again but that doesn't make sense as to why they are together now. I am just about to ask him what happened next when the front door is thrown open only to reveal a very pissed off looking…

A/N- ha ha ha insert evil chuckles another cliffy till tomorrow guys

Who do you think it is?


	26. Big Mouth

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

I sit and listen to Paul telling Sam what happened as I am drinking the vodka that Emily found for me. Its not as good as whiskey but it will do the trick it will also take some of the pain away from my leg. I was not lying to Paul when I said I have had worse pain but Christ on a pogo stick it still bloody well stings a bit I can tell you.

I can't help but cringe at the looks I am receiving when Paul describes the state I was found in and I can not help but feel guilt and anger as Paul explains not being able to stand looking at me as he blamed me for the death of his brothers. I know we are over that now but it still hurts a little bit and make me remember what it was like for me when I first stepped foot out of that motel room in Oklahoma where he left me on my own after three years of torture.

I was a bloody mess but I felt like I was in heaven that night as well the first shower in three years and to sleep on a bed, a mattress without my arms and feet tied down was indescribable.

When I left the motel I did not know what to do so I just made my way to the closest road and hitched a ride.

I am brought out of my memory by the door being thrown open by a very pissed off looking, Sue Clearwater followed by Old Quill Atera and Billy Black.

They all look at Paul as though they are looking at the devil himself and this just pisses me off. What right do they have to look down their noses at him at least he did something when the rest of the pack did not. I am just about to call them out on it when Old Quill asks Paul the question that Sam keeps asking.

"How are you here?

How did you defy the old laws?

You should be in immense pain right now.

How did you cross the border?"

He asks the last question with what sounds like the human equivalent of a growl. Paul just smirks at them all and replies

"I am here because I wanted to be a support to my friend. I haven't got a clue what your talking about however when we crossed the border I did have pain in my head for five minuets before it receded and I crossed the border in a car."

I can kind of understand why they are nervous they are the tribal council, they have a responsibility to the pack and the people of La Push to know the rules and magic's of their people which they now believe are failing them but I still do not believe they should take it out on Paul.

They still have not paid any attention to me so I just whistle to get their attention.

Hey what else can I do? its not as though I can jump up and down with a bloody leg so I use my gob instead.

"Yo people down here! nice to see you all again too.

Billy I need to talk to you about Charlie and what happened to him, I would also like to know what has been done to our home."

Billy just looks at me in complete shock when I start talking he takes in my appearance looking carefully at all the scars that adorn my body, he then looks at my bloody bandaged leg and asks with a big frown what happened. Oh this should be fun I can not wait to see his face when I tell him. Cue the sarcasm.

"Well Billy your charming lovely daughter must have decided that I did not have enough scars and wanted to add some to my collection but tearing into my leg. You must be so proud"

I can hear and see Paul sniggering out of the corner of my eye but I did not miss the gasp he made when I mentioned that the wolf who hurt me was Becca, so it looks like Paul did not know her growing up as I did.

"Bella is that really you child what happened to you? Where have you been and where is Charlie?"

Now usually as you may have gathered I get pissed when people call me Bella but I can not find it in me to be upset with the old goat. Billy has always cared about me even going as far as to send Jacob to my Junior prom to warm me about the Cullen's but it is annoying me that he is looking at Paul disrespectfully. Paul has made his way into my heart as Family and I do not appreciate anybody disrespecting my family, so I need to say something about that first as I always protect my family.

"Yes Billy its me but before I answer your questions can you please stop looking at Paul like something you scraped off of your shoe as without him I have no doubt I would be dead right now."

I watch as the elders eyes bug out of their heads and Billy quickly apologises to Paul and myself before looking at me expectantly.

"Thank you now in response to your other questions Billy I was taken hostage by a sick twisted vampire with a mate for a mate vendetta. Where I was raped repeatedly, tortured, bitten to within an inch of my life and they showed me the dead bodies of my mother, farther and Phil but not before beating me up and making me miscarry your grandchild."

Oh fuck I need more alcohol, I may be a tough bitch these days but I am not heartless.

"Sorry Billy but before you respond can I just ask Emily something."

At his nod I turn as best I can as I am still situated on the floor with Paul in front of me sticking to Jaspers orders no doubt. I look at Emily and then ask in the nicest voice possible if she could possibly find any more alcohol, like the good little wifey she is she looks to Sam for permission before going into the kitchen for my supplies.

She returns five minuets later with another bottle of voddy which I do not hesitate to sink half of before waiting for Billy to start his interrogation which he promptly does.

"You were held for how long Bella? and how is it you could get bitten by a vampire so many times and still be human. Forgive me child but Leah told us that there were two people who disrupted the pack meeting and the female smelt like a leach with a heart beat.

I want, no I need you to prove to me that you are human Bella as if you are indeed a leach you will be in breach of ancient laws and it would be our right to kill you. Friend's daughter or not."

Crazy old goat says what!

How the hell am I supposed to prove I am human apart from the obvious two things that they can see like the fact my leg is bleeding and vampires do not have blood but venom and the fact I have a heart beat. Just as I think that Paul is going to phase to protect me Jacob speaks up.

"Dad leave her alone she is human she is bleeding for gods sake and all of us with supernatural hearing can hear her heart beating loud and clear. She might have the odour of a vamp but look at her she has been bitten that many times that some of their stink must have come off in her scars."

I can not believe that Jacob my old best friend, my personal sun is once again standing up for me but this time its different as he is not doing it out of love but out of justice. He is standing up to his dad something that to my knowledge he has never done before and something that is not to be taken lightly as Billy is the chief of the tribe.

Jacob looks at me with a broken expression on his face.

"Bells you got to go now, you will not be allowed back here. As future Alpha of this pack I am banning you Isabella Marie Swann or Izzy Mann which ever name your using from ever returning to the tribal population of La Push. If you come back after hearing this decree it is punishable by death"

Holy fucking spiders!

He is actually banning me from coming to La Push again the twisted little egotistical prat and he's going to order the pack to kill me on sight. Fucking wanker I am so mad at him I look around the room at the faces of the people I used to call friends and some I even called family but they all agree with him. I look at Paul who is barely containing his form he is so close to phasing he nods his head to the door so I try to follow him only to fall over due to my leg.

Paul promptly comes and picks me up which I really do not like him being this close to me but I have no choice in the matter, we head off towards where I left the car in the lane but I motion for Paul to turn around, which he does so I yell at the top of my lungs.

"You stupid arrogant Fucks.

I will be back!

mark my words and when I am back I will

KILL EVERY LAST MOTHER FUCKING ONE OF YOU"

The next thing I know is Paul throwing me on his back before phasing under me which I did not even know was possible. Whilst Sam and Jacob phased and start to chase us.

Paul dives into the forest and starts to run in the direction Jasper had told us, I can not concentrate on anything as the trees are whipping by that quickly my eyes can't focus. I think that Paul must be faster than even Edward was as the next thing I know he slows down as we enter a clearing just past the border where a very pissed off looking Jasper, Peter and Charlotte wait.

Oh fuck…


	27. BITCH

_**I own nothing I just like to play**_

**Chapter 27**

**Jacob POV**

We are going over to Sam and Emily's place for the pack meeting, I know from talking to my dad that Sam is going to try and stop phasing soon to live his life out with Emily. My sexy Scarlet is winding me up something rotten with her barely there shorts that show off her perfectly shaped bottom. I send her off upstairs with Emily, Dean and the kids whilst we have this pointless meeting. I do not see why we still have to patrol everyday as apart from the two leaches that live nearby we have not come across another scent for around a year but Sam insists on these meetings and patrolling still. I can not help but let my mind wonder to how things have changed since I imprinted on my darling Scarlet, I used to believe that nothing and nobody would capture my attention like Bella but god I was so wrong I remember that day so clearly.

I was rushing to the florists to get Bells some flowers as I had noticed she was being sick that morning before I left for patrol. I was so happy that she had finally given in to her feelings for me and agreed to start a relationship with me. I can remember running in to the florists and looking for the poppies which are Bella's favourite flower but I could not see them so I walked up to the desk and looked up in to the eyes of a woman about the same age as me she had the most gorgeous bluey green eyes I had ever seen and right there in that moment all the strings that were holding me to the earth snapped and realigned with her,

my imprint.

Nothing else mattered any more not my dad not the pack not even Bella, this woman was everything to me from that moment.

I knew that I could not start a relationship with her until I had told Bells.

Sam was so angry at me when I told him that I had imprinted as he had warned me about starting a relationship with Bells but I still could not stop the grin on my face when I thought about my imprint. When we walked into his living room and she saw me she thought that something had happened that is one of the things I miss about Bella we were so in tuned to each other we knew when something was wrong with the other straight away at one time I had believed I had imprinted on her because of this connection but I knew as soon as I saw Scarlet that that was not the case.

The pack are still discussing things in this meeting and I can hear the love of my life upstairs laughing with Emily's kids. I can not wait until we have our own children, little me and Scarlet's running around. I am not allowed to get her pregnant for another year though as punishment for getting Bella pregnant when she was not my imprint. I could not believe it when Emily told us after Bella had run away that she was pregnant.

Just as Sam was getting ready to say something we were disturbed by a voice from the back of the room calling us out for not noticing her. I mean this short little ballsy thing has got a point some protectors we were we did not even notice her standing there until she said something. She looks kind of familiar to me but I can not place her and then we are all shocked by who stands in front of her Paul I mean he should not be able to come here its against the tribal law. I figure that she must be his imprint as he is acting so defensive of her but I do not know how he can stand to be that close she smells like a leach and has bite marks all over her.

She's talking about the death of Kim but she went over two years ago with her nephew as when his parents died she agreed to be his legal guardian, but then one day they both just disappeared. I wonder what this stinky things going on about if Kim told her about the legends and imprinting. I watch in horror as my big sister Becca phases and managed to graze her leg before Paul nocks her out of the way and Sam orders them to stop. I mean I can understand why Becca would attack her she does stink like a leach and has bite marks all over her but I can clearly hear a heart beat, I know it may be her power like some leaches have but I can not deny the fact that she has blood coming from her leg so she has to be human. I can hear the imprints upstairs listening to the commotion and Emily decides to come and see what is occurring in her home but she shocks us all when she looks at the girl and shouts,

"BELLA!"

Oh god no

This girl in front of me can not be Bella

What the hell happened to her and my child. I try to get closer to her to ask when she yells at me.

"Jacob Black your child is dead at the hands of a vampire,

but it is you and Samuel Uley I hold responsible.

You should have never allowed me to get pregnant in the first place I was not your imprint.

Do not dare for one second think that I would want your comfort."

She then proceeds to tell me and consequently the whole pack what those leaches did to her and then she tells us how Kim and her nephew died. Paul then tells his tale of how he followed the leaches scent but lost it and how he stopped phasing for nearly a year which I know that it should be impossible for him to be a wolf now but he is. He then told us how he found Bella and what state she was in.

I am so angry at the things that have happened to her and my poor beautiful un born child, I can feel myself about to phase when the door is thrown open by the tribal council.

I listen as they talk to Paul and watch as Bella or Izzy as she is calling herself downs more alcohol than I though was possible with her slight frame. Then my dad starts asking her questions about what happened to her, then it hits me like a smack in the nut sack.

OH SHIT

I have to get her away from here away from Forks she is not safe here, I know she most probably and deservedly hates me but I still care fore her and she is not safe here.

She has been tortured for three years at the hands of vampires as a result of that family actions and subsequent abandonment. If I do not get her out of here the two that live here will find her I have to find a way to get her out of here out of danger away from the leaches. I know she will be semi safe if Paul is with her, which still confuses me as I know he had not imprinted on her before they left but the way he is acting around her its like they are family. Just as I am thinking this my farther gives me the opening I have been looking for he is asking her to prove her humanity.

So I am going to do the only thing I can and stand up against my father, he is still chief of the tribe for now, until I take over as Alpha but I have never in my life stood up to him or have any knowledge of any one standing up to him but oh well here goes.

"Dad leave her alone she is human she is bleeding for gods sake and all of us with supernatural hearing can hear her heart beating loud and clear. She might have the odour of a vamp but look at her she has been bitten that many times that some of their stink must have come off in her scars."

Right I have to do this, I have to get rid of her I have to be cruel to be kind but I also have to make sure that she will never ever come back here the only answer I can come up with is Banishment so that what I do with my new found power I try and keep myself calm and say

"Bells you got to go now, you will not be allowed back here. As future Alpha of this pack I am banning you Isabella Marie Swann or Izzy Mann which ever name your using from ever returning to the tribal population of La Push. If you come back after hearing this decree it is punishable by death"

The look on her face as I say this is heart breaking but its obvious as they go outside that she has changed a lot as she shouts that she will kill us all.

This time I can not contain my rage as I glance at Sam he is in the same predicament as me so we quickly phase and chase after them. How dare she say thing like that I am only trying to protect her,

UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH

That's it no more Mr nice guy if she wants to meet the big bad wolf than fine I will let him out. Stupid whore if I do not catch her I will let the leaches who stayed behind have her.

BITCH

Sam howls to call the rest of the pack we give them chase until they cross the border line. I can see Sam warring with himself as to whether to cross or not so I make the decision for him and rush after the scent of Paul and the vampire stench of that cow. I round a corner into a clearing with Paul and Izzy in the middle.

The next thing I know is I am screaming in pain worse than I have ever felt before ….

A/N- does that answer some of your questions!

Read and review guys!


	28. Blood

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 28**

**Jasper POV**

As soon as Izzy and the fur ball cross the border where we can not see them any more. I turn around and start giving my orders as I want to get things done and dusted so I can be here for if she needs me,

"Peter, Char you two go and hunt whilst I wait here but on you way can you do some recon on the old Cullen place to see if there has been any activity. I am sure I do not have to remind you to keep yourselves hidden."

They both nod knowing that I am in charge and run off towards Seattle via my old home. Whilst they are gone I am going to see if I can find some of Izzy's old things from her house as I know she has nothing from her old life. I make my way towards where I know her home to be from past conversations with Alice and Edward but I have never seen her home before as I was not allowed to get close to her. I break through the trees and into where her back yard used to be and am enraged at the sight I am met with.

The sight where her house once stood is completely barren with only two grave stones where a house once stood. I can not believe that somebody has tore her house down and I know what will be on the head stones before I get there, you could call it morbid curiosity but I have to see for myself what those mangy mutts have put on them. I know it had to be the mutts as she and Charlie had no other relatives and Charlie was best friends with one of the tribal elders, but to pull down there home is a bit excessive. Izzy has lost all of her things personal mementoes, photos of happier times things that would mean a lot to her. I walk towards the closest head stone and the inscription makes me smile but also sad it reads.

**Here lies Charlie Swann**

Beloved Father

Friend and town hero

09/02/1969 - 02/05/2009

R.I.P

He was a town hero and I know that Carlisle had a lot of respect for him as he helped save this town on numerous occasions. The second of May that must have been when he went missing, I wonder how many days it was after they took Bella. I can not believe that Charlie was only forty one. But it confuses me as how the wolves knew that he was dead. I mean he could have just gone off to see if he could find Isabella himself, unless the wolves were aware that vampires had taken him if so I wonder if they put up a fight. I steal myself as I know that the other head stone will be hard for me to see, even though I know that she is alive it will still remind me of the years I spent alone searching for her and the times I nearly gave up all hope. But I have to see what they put for my little kitten.

**Here Lies Isabella Marie Swann**

Beloved Daughter

Friend, girlfriend and mother

13/09/1991 - 01/02/2009

R.I.P

GRRRRRRR

I can not suppress the growl that escapes my lips.

That stupid arrogant stupid wolf even put on her head stone that she was a girlfriend after all the heart ache he put her threw. I want to tear him limb from limb for even thinking about her after what he did. I can feel my rage as I try to bring it in but just as I am about calm again I see something that intrigues me. Lying there on top of her forever empty grave is a photograph of her with my old family the Cullen's, that was taken shortly before that ill fated baseball game. That gets my venom boiling again as it means that one of the Cullen's has been here and they did not even bother to try and contact me to let me know I also notice that the grave site is surrounded by freesias which is what she used to smell like to everybody else that always used to confuse me. How she smelt the same to all the others but smelt like home to me a warm autumn day in Texas.

I know I have wasted enough time here, I need to head back towards the clearing near the border for when they all come back to me. But before I leave I want to say something to my mates father I know he is not really lying in this grave but I still need to tell him something and I have always believed in the afterlife not ghosts just that they can still hear us. So I go back to Charlie's head stone get on to my knees in front, close my eyes and whisper.

"Charlie I did not know you in this life but I am in love with your wonderfully, brilliant, strong daughter and if she allows me to I will love her for ever or until we are taken from this earth to meet with you again.

I will make a promise to you Charlie I will protect her when she needs protecting but I will also allow her to get her revenge on the sick bastards that did this to you and her.

They will pay Charlie."

I stand and make my way back to the clearing encase she needs me. When I get back Peter and Charlotte are waiting but Peters emotions are making me feel wary, something is going on and he better tell me right now what's making him feel anxious, nervous and scared something my Captain hardly ever feels. I can feel my inner beast trying to crawl his way out but I have to remain calm to understand what is going on.

"Captain what has you emotions going haywire? And I need a report on the recon mission I set you."

"Major there are two people living in the old Cullen place but I could not recognise there scents I do know however that they are indeed vampires and they drink from humans. I do believe that they are Cullen's or used to be at one point. I did not see them but their stench is all over the place, as I have no scent I decided to get something from their too see if you could recognise the scent."

He then hands me a pillowcase and a cushion he has stolen from my old home, I can not believe that two people from my old family would give up their strictly no human diet. To say I am shocked when I smell the pillow case is an understatement as it smells like sandalwood and cigarette smoke purely Emmett. The cushion surprises me even more as I was expecting it to be Rosalie's scent but I was hit with the Lavender and Camomile scent of Esme. Now Emmett I could understand having red eyes as he has slipped a few times too but usually only with his singers but to my knowledge Esme has only ever slipped once and that was whilst she was a newborn. I can not help but wander what happened to the family after I left on my quest to find Izzy after I killed Alice. I wonder where Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie are and why they are not all together.

I know that Peter has not told me everything that is bothering him as his emotions have not changed he is still radiating worry and anxiousness but I can not be concerned by this right now as I need to hunt quickly before my mate returns. I let the two of them know I am going to hunt and make my way towards Port Angelis I run towards the closest alleyway and sure enough I see two junkies trying to rob a young woman.

I wait in the shadows and pump as much fear in to the area as I can muster, I watch as they let her get away whilst nervously checking over their shoulders. I decide its time to play so I withdraw my emotional hold on one of them and slowly move away from the shadows so he can see the face that will bring him death.

He starts to shiver and shake when he sees the blackness of my eyes, I walk up slowly towards him and grab him around the shoulders shove his neck to the side and slide my teeth in to his neck. They slide home like a hot knife threw butter, as I swallow down the sweet nectar that is his blood I release my hold on his friend and watch him as he watches me drain the life force of his companion but even without my emotional control he is frozen in fear. I quickly drop scum bag 1 when he is drained and continue to grab scum bag 2 and feed until the only emotions I feel are my own. I cover my tracks by throwing their dead lifeless bodies in a nearby dumpster and set it alight.

The Cullen's used to believe that I got depressed when I fed from humans due to feeling their emotions as I fed. This can not be further from the truth I revel in the fear I feel it sedates my beast and fills me up also. I am thinking about this as I make my way once again towards the clearing we agreed to meet my little kitten in with the fur ball if any thing were to go wrong.

It looks as though I have arrived back just in the nick of time as I can hear a wolf howling in the distance and can feel the rapidly approaching echoes of emotions coming from the fur ball and judging by the scent that accompanies him my mate is scared I know that Peter and Charlotte can smell her fear as well. The next second I watch as Paul bounds into the clearing with my injured, Bleeding, scared mate on his back.

**MAJOR POV**

My Mate Hurt, Bleeding, Mutts chasing I can hear them and feel there hesitation over crossing the border one of them is throwing off rage and anger that just feeds my own so I am thrilled when I feel his resolve to cross.

I am even more excited when I see my newest brother Paul whisper to me that the russet colour wolf that has just crashed in to the clearing is in fact the sorry son of a bitch that hurt my mate the one and only Jacob Black.

Let the games begin.

**A/N- **that's three chapters for you today guys please review I love to hear what you think


	29. Revilations

**I own nothing I just like to play**

A/N- sorry guys but I realised I've done 29 chapters and only half way through my plot line so I'm going to be doing longer chapters from here on out so you might not be on daily updates.

**Chapter 29**

**Peter POV**

I watch with interest as The Major slams his gift in to the dog and I have to hold my breath as even though she is my little sister her blood is so fragrant to me and I do not want to hurt her. I am shocked to hell when the major approaches her and starts to lick her wound clean and then seals it with venom. If I ever doubted the strength of my sire, my brother and friend I shall never do so again. All the time he is tending to his mate he keeps the mutt under his emotional control. Just as the Major is about to go for the kill with the mutt my man tuition begins to spark and I know that I have to stop him killing the mangy mutt.

"Major you need to interrogate him first, he has valuable information that we are missing."

I state as calmly as I possibly can and watch in relief as he pulls his gift back. The air around the mutt then shimmers and the next thing I know is I'm staring at a naked Indian again. He puts some shorts on and then looks at Izzy with a broken expression when he sees that she is being protected by us. He then stares straight at Jasper and says.

"You need to get her out of here away from La Push, forks hell away from Washington state altogether she is not safe here they will find her."

Now that got our attention and faster than I thought a human could move Izzy is standing in front of him shouting.

"Who Jake and remind me again why you give a flying fuck you just BANNISHED me you incompetent twat.

You do not care.

so do not dare try to act like you do now and for the last time you thick shit

MY NAME IS

IZZY!"

What this is getting very confusing even for me and I deal out the cryptic shit all the time. I have figured out now though that the mutt in front of us was the one that our little hellion had relations with. But I still have the feeling we are really not going to like what we are going to be told from the dog.

"Izzy you do not know the shit that has happened as a result of your disappearance and supposed death.

I can not protect you any more if they find you here or even get the slightest inkling you have been here."

"WHO?

And listen carefully as I am only going to say this once you and your pack of flea bitten runts do not have any right to claim you have protected her that is my job.

She is **MINE"**

I think Jasper is getting ready to inflict pain on him again unless he starts giving us answers and Izzy has just cottoned on to this as well as she shows no fear and walks right up to the mutt pokes him in the chest like she does to us and growls out in her human voice that we want answers and he is not going to leave until we get them and that she is not going anywhere either. He just sighs and sits cross legged on the floor with her following suit once she gets closer to Jasper again. She knows that they are going to need each others support during this even if she will not admit it to herself yet.

So we all get comfy ready for his tale I can see the rest of his pack lingering in the shadows still in wolf form but they too sit or lie down in their current locations.

"After you were kidnapped and Jasper had come and asked us what happened we tried to get back to normal as a tribe but we had three funerals to arrange and we were still trying to look for you and Charlie who went missing the day after you. It was two weeks later that Edward returned asking where you were and what had happened when we told him that we thought you were dead he cracked and ran off. We later found out that he went to the Volturi the vampire royal family and asked them to kill him."

Holy fuck that stupid ass donkey I mean I always new he was a drama queen but sheesh talk about over the top. Stupid boy did he think he was Romeo and that she was his Juliet he left her and then kills himself. It seems that Izzy thinks the same as she mutters even though we can all hear her.

"He left me I don't understand the stupid idiot, why would he care."

But even though this has been interesting I know that this is far from the end of the tale so I give the dog a look as if to say carry on fucker, so he does and what he says next really gets my tingles going.

"After he asked them for death the head honcho Aro touched his hand, he has a gift Izzy.

He can read every memory someone has ever had so he found out about you Izzy,

a human who knew to much about their world and he found out about the pack.

He destroyed Edward then and there for breaking the law, you see the vampires only really have one law which is to keep the secret to not expose themselves to any human.

They then sent out their guard to kill the Cullen's and to come after us.

From what we were told they killed the Doctor first as they took his betrayal the worst because he used to live with them, they also killed the mouthy blonde one, Rosalie as she tried to attack them for killing her farther. They took the motherly one and the big one back to Italy with them.

From what we were told they were tortured and force fed human blood, they only moved back here six months ago after agreeing to be a part of the guard. Its their jobs to keep tabs on us as the Volturi have made an agreement with us, we are what they call their guard dogs."

He laughed the last bit out without humour before continuing.

"They use us when they have a large amount of vampires or real werewolves to take out, if we do not comply they threatened the lives of the tribe and the imprints which you know we can not live with out.

But Aro was able to read the fact that we did not know if you were dead or not from our memories so he is looking for you Izzy.

He is intrigued by you and your gift to block out Edward he calls you a shield and apparently it will be very strong once you are turned as it is manifesting whilst you are human still.

He wants to take you for his mate Izzy and once he meets us again he will know with one touch to any of us that you are in fact alive and he will come for you."

He had to stop there as there was a thunderous growl coming from the Major at the fact that somebody else was after his mate. I noticed that Charlotte, myself and Paul were growling to. We all think of Izzy as our family and who ever comes for her will have to go through the four of us first.

We are brought out of our thoughts by Izzy laughing like a maniac and I am not sure if it has finally all been enough to send her crazy.

All the things she has been through and now she has the head of the vampire royalty after her too.

I notice Jasper trying to calm her laughter down by holding her close to him using his gift, but she just turns around to him and laughs out.

"So now not only do I have to fight Victoria and Maria's army of newborns but now the mother fucking royals as well as their guard and two people I used to think of as family are included in that guard. All thanks to Edward shitty Cullen."

Then in a quieter voice she says

"He should have just killed me that first day in biology or let Tyler's van squash me."

Jasper has clearly had enough now as he grabs he by the shoulders pulls her up so she is standing in front of him and growls out at her to

"Cut out the self loathing shit my mate, this is his doing not yours you were a seventeen year old girl looking for love. None of this is your fault.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

And in regards to revenge you will not be on your own kitten, we will be by your side.

I think its time we go home now My mate I need to look after you and your needs."

Izzy then shocks us by just agreeing with him and waving goodbye to the mutts after thanking them for their honesty.

Looks like we are headed back to Texas then.

A/N- thank you guys for your reviews 400 I'm so happy whoop whoop


	30. rethink

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

As Peter drives us back towards Texas in Jaspers jeep I can not help but let my mind wonder over everything I have learned today.

Jacob and the pack work for vampires as guard dogs killing real werewolves who Jasper told me are referred to as children of the moon as they can only phase during the full moon like all the legends state and the only thing that can kill them is silver, other wolves or vampires.

Most of the Cullen's are dead except who I once considered my second mother and my big brother bear who now both consume human blood and work for the vampire royalty. Even though I know that both of them will have red eyes I can not imagine it.

I can not understand why Edward would kill him self and start all of this fuckery up just by thinking I was dead, I mean he left me telling me he did not care and did not love me I was just a distraction in his very long life and according to what Jasper told me he went on to start fucking Tanya Denali as soon as he left Forks.

I find myself hating Edward Anthony Mason Cullen even more than I did before because of his stupidity he destroyed my life and was responsible for the deaths of my entire family, nearly all of his coven or family as they used to refer to themselves and causing the pack to be in life long servitude to the things they are born to kill.

I find myself wishing that he was not already dead just so I could fuck him up and kill him myself.

I then get to thinking about what Jacob had said about the leader of the Volturi Aro wanting to take me as his mate and Jaspers reaction to that statement, he was not a very happy bunny let me tell you that much. He accidentally projected his emotions to me when Jacob said that and for the first time since I have seen him again I could feel what he was sending me and it got me a little hot to be honest as he was feeling a shit ton of Possessiveness.

I know that we are going to have to talk about what is going on between us soon as I need answers and I need to tell him about what I discovered in regards to my shield as Jacob called it.

You see the first year when I was being held captive by Victoria and Maria every once in a while they would bring in different vampires with gifts to hurt me even more but they realised that only vampires with gifts that affected people physically would work on me.

After a year of different vampires giving me electric shocks and pain like fire through touch I noticed that I could block it out, but not once did I let them know.

I acted like it hurt as if they found out that it was not working any more they would have found another way to cause me pain.

It was strange as it is now with Jasper as I can feel like a pressure on my skin when he tries to influence me but I do not let him in as I have always believed that Jaspers gift is very personal.

Everybody should be able to feel what they want to feel without somebody monitoring it. Even though I did not know Jasper properly before I used to believe he had a better insight about what was going on with me better than Edward did as he could feel what I was feeling. Where as Edward could never read my mind, I must have subconsciously blocked Edward out of my head before even meeting him I must have never truly trusted him.

Jasper is currently sitting in the back seat of his Jeep with me in the middle of him and Charlotte.

He had to sit in the back to calm me down as I did break down when he informed me that my home was no longer there and that the pack had pulled it down for some reason, they had also had gravestones put up for Charlie and myself.

I wanted to go and see it but Jasper told me no as he could tell that Esme goes there frequently due to the flowers that are kept there and as they are now a part of the Volturi guard that it would be prudent for me to keep my scent away from there.

He did promise me that we will come back once it is safe and allow me to say a proper goodbye to Charlie, I know that he is not really their as I saw his body but its still a place filled with memories and a place I can go to remember I asked Jasper if it would be possible to have something put up for Renne and Phil too which he gladly agreed too.

I sit here and watch Jasper talking to the retard, sorry Peter and even though I am by no means ready for a physical relationship with a vampire I can not help but be attracted to him. He looks so good, Manley not smooth and flawless like Edward used to look like to me. He has dirty blonde hair that keeps catching in his eye lashes above his magnificently large ruby red expressive eyes. I always used to look at Jasper when he was with the Cullen's and think he was as Jessica Stanley once put it

"Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

And he did always used to look as though he was in pain but looking at him now relaxing and joking with Peter his brother in everyway apart from blood, he seems so at ease and beautiful.

I have noticed that when the sun shines through the window and reflects off of his face he has a scar just above his left eyebrow and I can see scars showing on his lower arms under his shirt sleeves that he has pushed back.

I know that the three of them were in the southern vampire wars from the stories that Maria used to try and scare me with, I also know that Maria was scared of Jasper but hearing about it and seeing the evidence with my own eyes are two different things.

But hopefully if he has a lot of scars he will not be as repulsed by me and my own scars and brands, not that I plan on showing him my body anytime soon of course.

I am getting at bit to worked up looking at Jasper and I can see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and smirking so I think he know that I am appraising him a little too closely so I let my mind wonder back to more pressing matters like the fact that a guy I do not even know or have ever met before claims me to be his mate and in true Izzy fashion it could not just be a normal vampire could it?

no of course not it has to be the head of the vampire royalty.

I can remember the first time I went over to the Cullen house and Edward told me Carlisle's story and then proceeded to show me the picture in Carlisle's study of the three Volturi leaders and Carlisle.

He pointed out who was who and if I remember correctly they are all as old as dirt,

I think Aro was the one with long black hair, Marcus had brown shoulder length hair and Caius had shoulder length blonde nearly white hair and looked to be the youngest of the three royals.

I can also remember Edward telling me that Caius was the only one of the three that had no gift, he told me that Marcus could sense relationships and bonds between two people and that Aro had a gift similar to his own, but now thanks to Jake I know that Aro's gift in some ways surpasses Edwards as he can see every memory somebody has ever had.

oh.

Hold on,

Ewww,

he has touched Jacob which means this really old dude that's wants me to be his mate has already seen me Naked.

Again I think Ewww,

but if he is expecting to see that girl he has another thing coming what with all the scars on my body I can not be that flawless girl I once was with Jacob but I can guarantee if Jasper proclaiming me to be his mate is true than this Aro guy has got more chance of seeing a flying pig than me in the nude.

I am upset by what occurred with Jake, my old personal sun but at least I now know that he was only banishing me from La Push to try and protect me.

But I still do not understand why and how he did not recognise me but Emily did, if I am honest that kind of hurt that Jake, my best friend and ex lover did not know who I was at all. I was sad and happy to see the pack again but what upset me the most out of today would have to be Billy's reaction too me as I always used to consider Billy my second father.

I can remember going to his a lot when I was younger, he always seemed to care about me and what happened like warning me against the Cullen's when I first got with Edward and sending Jake to tell me that the Quileute's were 'Watching me' at my junior prom. It was Billy that sent Sam, Paul and Jarrod out to find me when I got lost in the woods after Edward broke up with me and it was Billy who I used to talk a lot to about the pack and Jake if Emily was not available.

So him turning his back on me like he did and the way he spoke to me really hurt just thinking about it is making me tear up.

Oh Jesus, what has gotten in to me.

Snap out of this Izzy.

I do not do girly emotions,

I think I am sobering up and that is not a good idea so I ask Peter for a bathroom break where I can have a quick puff off of my last spliff before I will have to find out how to smuggle some more past the three over protective vampire and one over protective shifter guards.

**JPOV**

I am currently sitting in the back seat of my jeep whilst my arrogant brother drives it. I do not mind being in the back on this instance as it means I can sit next to my mate my Izzy. She allowed me to hold her earlier when I told her about the grave stones and what had happened to her house, I know it is only a small step but I still feel like the luckiest person on this planet.

I can see that she is thinking about all the things we have learned about today so I decide to ask Peter to explain to me how I managed to lick my mates bloody leg whilst my beast was out as I am still shocked I did that and that she allowed me to especially after she had described some of the things done to her when held captive.

I did not expect to be able to do that at all as I used to go on rampages and killing sprees when my alter ego was let out of my confines but to actually lick my mates blood from an open wound makes me proud as well and a little bit safer in the knowledge that even my beast recognises her as my mate and would not allow any harm to come to her.

As Peter is talking to me I can see Izzy watching me and smiling to herself I do not know if she is aware of it but her emotions are open to me at the moment and I am thrilled to bits when I can sense Affection, Longing and appreciation coming from her.

I know it is far to early to expect to feel any love or lust from her but every step she is taking is a step in the right direction as far as I am concerned. I can sense her curiosity as the sun shines on to my face I risk it and glance at her but notice she is staring at my arms then I feel her recognition.

Oh now I understand.

She can not usually see my scars with her weak human eye sight but as the sun shines on them she can see, I had totally forgotten that I had pushed my shirt sleeves up. Its not as though I am ashamed of my scars as I know that each and every one of them comes from somebody who was trying to kill me so now they are dead. But I do usually try to keep them covered up as when we run in to other vampires they react one of two ways when they see my scars they either go straight in to attack mode thinking that I am a killer and try to attack me or they are that filled with fear at the sight of me they freeze. So you see it is easier to keep them covered something that I will imagine Izzy will have to do as well as she has even more scars than myself which until I saw her I honestly did not think was possible.

I can not help the cocky smirk that come across my face as I feel my mates desire flare as she studies me, I turn that cocky look at her and wink when she catches my eye then all of a sudden just like that I am cut off again not feeling any of her emotions. That makes me believe that she is controlling what ever it is that is blocking me to a certain extent. I can see she is warring with herself over something as she keeps scrunching her eyebrows up in frustration at wherever her mind has taken her. I could sit here and watch her all day, she is so strong and beautiful and yet she does not see that in her self but then again she never did see her self clearly.

I can see that something has her upset as I can see the beginnings of tears in her eyes again, just as I am about to pull her back in to my arms she asks Peter to Pull over saying she needs to use the facilities. Whilst we are here I am going to make sure that she has some food as I know since she has been with us she hardly eats anything and I also know that the fur ball will be having food too. I do not think I have ever seen a person eat as much as he does in one go.

I go up to the MacDonald's counter whilst she uses the rest room and she agrees to meet me at a table by the door that Peter and Charlotte have already secured for us. When I get back to the table with her double cheese burger and strawberry milkshake that smell rank to a vampire by the way, she is sitting there really mellow and calm too calm.

Yet again it seems she has resorted to drug induced false emotions instead of dealing with her own or asking me for help. I understand how it may be hard for her to trust me or any vampire after what has happened to her but it still hurts me.

We are only about twenty minuets away from the ranch so after they have finished eating and the fur ball somehow manages to get Peter to eat a French fry, we get back in to my Jeep and head home.

As soon as we pull up outside Izzy jumps over my lap to get out of the door and runs inside. We all just look after her with What the Fuck faces until she turns around with a big genuine smile on her face and says the one sentence that makes me feel like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I am glad to be home. I have not had a home for four years but now I do and by the way its here with you lot."

I look at my brother warning him before he can come up with some sort of sarcastic comment but I am surprised when I see his eyes welled up with venom tears. I mean this is the man who does not show emotions at all only humour but my little human mate has reduced him to tears if it was not such a significant moment I would be laughing at him right now.

Charlotte is just beaming like a hundred watt light bulb, even the fur ball is grinning and feeling at peace. Just as I think that things are finally going to settle down for a few days before I start planning what to do about the Volturi, Victoria and Marias army.

Izzy has to shock us all yet again by stating in a dead serious voice.

"Jasper would you do something for me as you are my mate?"

I mean this is the first time that she has acknowledged me as her mate so I am a little bit curious as to what she could be up to. I can feel a shit load of humour and anxiety coming from Peter so I have a funny suspicion I am not going to like what ever it is she has up her sleeve. But it is the first time she has openly more or less admitted that she is indeed my mate so I can not find it in my heart to discourage her, with a reluctant sigh I give in and say,

"Anything Izzy what would you like me to do and when?"

"Right now.

Jasper could you Bite me please?

If you are indeed my mate I want you venom running through my veins.

I want to be changed now before any body else can lay a claim on me or my life."

.

Now I will admit it to anybody who asks I am a possessive fucker so for her to openly say she wants my venom running through her makes my frozen heart feel like beating again. I can feel the fur balls concern but also his acceptance along with Peter and Charlottes joy for their new sister and myself.

I want to agree, I want to bite her right this second to protect her from any more harm but I can not help but wonder if she is rushing in to this a little bit to quickly after the emotional roller coaster ride the last few days have been.

I still can not believe that it was only four days ago that Peter and Charlotte found her in Vegas.

I know that she is looking at me expectantly so I have to answer her I take a deep unnecessary breath and reply…..

A/N - he ha ha evil me I know!

What do you think of the longer chapter? 3295 words

Please read and review.

Thanks Vicki


	31. Burning leads to temptation

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 31**

**JPOV**

"Izzy, Kitten I want nothing more than for you to be with me by my side Immortal, less breakable forever but are you sure you are ready?

That now is the right time?."

I watch as her face crumples with rejection and defeat before she looks me dead in the eye and with a big sigh she responds.

"Jasper do you want me to be killed?

You can not look after my safety whilst Victoria, Maria, an army of newborns plus the Volturi come after me and yes I am ready.

In fact I am probably the most prepared person in the history of people destined to be changed in to a vampire."

.

I know that logically she is correct I do not want to risk her safety for anything but I do not want her to regret this decision later on in our existence. I also know that I can not deny her like my ass hat of a supposed brother did continually.

So with a glance at my companions Peter and Charlotte who are both grinning like Cheshire cats and Paul who is smiling reluctantly at me as though he knows this is the only option for her I agree.

I find myself having more respect for Paul the longer I have to get to know him.

Especially at the moment as I know it is totally against his beliefs and even his very nature as a wolf, a protector to allow a human to be turned in to a vampire.

But he knows that there really is no other option for the girl he once hated then saved then re met when he least expected my mate, My Izzy.

.

I turn and face her again and tell her to go and get comfortable in the bed upstairs and that I am going for another quick hunt so I will not be tempted to just drain her she smirks at me and tells me with a confident voice.

"You will be fine Jasper and as hard as it is for me to admit this after the last four years.

I do trust you and I know that you will not hurt me unnecessarily."

.

The strength of my mate astounds me but I can not stand here and contemplate now I need to hunt I share a silent look with Peter asking for his company, he gives me a nod and with that we head out.

.

**BPOV**

**.**

I had been thinking for a while on how to confront Jasper and ask him to change me so as soon as we reached the ranch I just decided to ask him upfront. He surprised me by agreeing with only a little deliberation and then he took the retard to go hunting so he would not drain me.

I am sitting here on my bed totally freaking out and panicking now not because I will not be human anymore as I have faced the fact that I will not miss any part of humanity.

I mean I can not have any children now anyway Victoria saw to that with the things she did after I miscarried my baby.

I do not see myself living for much longer with the amount of mythical creatures looking for me and seeking my demise.

I am looking forward to not having to sleep anymore as no sleep means no nightmares or flashbacks that I get stuck in.

I will not have to cook anymore to eat or shit or be sick when I have had a skin full, I am looking forward to all of that but I am really nervous and praying to any deity that may be listening that I do not loose my memories.

When I first thought about being changed I wanted to loose the memories of the torture I had to endure but now I want to remember as I believe that it will help me to heal when I finally get my revenge.

I know that Jasper is supposedly this big bad ass vampire super soldier but I know deep down inside that once I am faced with the bastards that hurt me and killed my family he will look like the kitten which he insists on calling me.

I do not want to loose my humanity but I have no intension of following the Cullen diet.

I will be a vampire in the traditional sense as I know that the Cullen's were weak due to ingesting animal blood and human blood will make me stronger.

.

I must have drifted off to sleep as the next thing I know I feel like I am back in that wooden shack as I am being held down by ice cold hands and I can feel teeth at my neck, I wrench my eyes open as fast as I can but I know I am too late.

I can see Jaspers mop of unruly blonde curls at my neck and I can feel my blood being sucked out of me with every pump of my heart beat but I can also feel his icy cold venom being pumped into my system. I can not believe that he gave me no warning, that he would just bite me whilst I was asleep.

Oh GOD

I can feel his venom in my blood stream getting hotter as it makes its way closer to my heart I look at Jasper with wide eyes that I know are showing my apprehension and fear.

I can hear him whispering to me telling me how sorry he is and that he thought it would be easier on me if I was not aware of when he was to bite me.

When he explained it like that I could understand a little better but still he could have given me some warning or at least not of held me down. Surely he knew I would have issues with being restrained, especially when it comes to vampires doing said restraining.

Oh GOD

HEAT

FIRE

I feel like I am being burned from the inside out, the pain I felt when James bit me all those years ago and the pain from Victoria, Maria, Stan, Mac and Laurent's bites were nothing to this.

I thought that I had been through pain but this is like one hundred knifes stabbing me continually after being soaked in acid, it is so much worse than any pain I have dealt with before.

Worse than loosing my child and the rape that followed. Worse than seeing the dead lifeless bodies of my parents and tasting Kim's blood.

.

I know that it has not even been a day yet as I can hear Jasper and Peter talking to me trying to comfort me but I really do not think I am going to survive this.

I feel like I am the pig on a spit roast being burnt over and over again with no relief what so ever.

.

I know that it is important that I try to remember and run through all of my human memories so I start by thinking of my parents my hair brained mother Renee my strong stoic not so emotional father Charlie and my famous step father Phil. I then try to remember my grandma and poppy, my aunts and dads best friends Harry and Billy.

Next I remember the beginning of my end the move to forks meeting the startlingly beautiful family, the Cullen's.

My relationship with Edward and the subsequent break up after dramas including a chase across state a vampire bit and a paper cut on a birthday present.

my zombie period where my Jacob, my personal sun rebuilt me and then my relationship with him.

Finding out about my pregnancy and being so excited then Jacobs face when he told me that he had imprinted on another.

My kidnapping and my torture at the hand of the vicious bitches, one with fiery red hair, Victoria and a small Hispanic one with black hair, Maria.

I try to concentrate on their facial features so I know the moment I see them again who they are.

.

I also try to remember how I felt when Paul rescued me from the shack and killed three of my rapists in front of me.

I know I can trust him. I remember the retard Peter and Charlotte and even though I do not know them really I do feel as though I can be friends with them and maybe one day trust them. I do know that they will have my back if I ever need them.

.

I also remember Jasper and the way he used to act around the Cullen's to the way he acts all cocky, confident and strong now. How he claims to be my mate and thinks he knows exactly what I need.

.

I do not know now how long I have been lying here now on what feels like my funeral pyre but I am starting to panic, as I can not hear Jaspers soothing voice anymore.

I know I am not alone as I can smell something that smells like coffee. I think it may be Charlotte as I can feel somebody's small hand running over my forehead trying to cool me down. My ears feel as though they have just popped and finally I can hear again but it only the tail end of her statement.

"worried about you now Izzy he is panicking, you need to wake up its been six days."

Whoa, what six days how can that be?

.

I thought it only took three days for the change.

.

What has gone wrong?

.

Am I going to be stuck here burning for ever.

.

And who is worried about me all of them or Jasper who.

I remind myself to kick Charlotte a new one for not being clearer, if I ever come out of this burning stage of transformation that is.

.

I can not help but panic now though I mean has any one ever taken so long before or am I just abnormal, I suppose that should not surprise me though as nothing ever goes easy or to plan where I am concerned.

The next thing I know is that I can suddenly smell something that smells like the forest on a wet day really earthy and then I can hear Paul singing to me in what sounds like Quileute.

What is weird though is that I have herd this song once before at Harry Clearwater's funeral and I start to panic again as I know it to be a song to help souls passing over to the spirit realm.

.

Paul thinks I am going to die he is preparing my soul for the afterlife according to Quileute traditions.

Fuck I did not even go out with a bang.

I know that they are concerned as I have not made a sound yet but I was trying to hold it in to spare them pain but I have to let them know that I am still alive.

I am not a quitter, I am not that girl any more,

I am IZZY MANN and she does not give up.

I have not given up after all that I have been through so I sure as hell am not going to give up now so with all the strength I can muster I scream out as loud as I possibly can.

.

"I AM NOT DEAD YET FUCKER!"

.

**JPOV**

.

Whilst we were out on our hunt I told Peter my plan to wait until Izzy was asleep to bite her so she did not panic as much to which he agreed but now I am regretting that decision totally.

I could see the shock, fear and panic in her wide expressive eyes when she looked at me after that first initial bite. And then it was almost as though she had died if it was not for the sound of her struggling heart beat I would have thought she was already dead.

No emotions coming off of her at all and even worse and some what shocking but no noise, I have never seen or heard of somebody going through the change so totally silent and I have changed a lot of newborns.

I can see that Peter is starting to panic now as well as we are on day two of Izzy's change and still no sound from her or movement I can not even see her eyes flickering underneath her eye lids.

I keep talking to her to reassure her that everything is going according to plan, I only hope that she can hear me and take comfort in the sound of my voice.

She looks absolutely breath taking. She was always stunning but now wow words could not do her justice but as I sit here and look at the changes I have noticed. The best one would be that she has filled out a little so she does not look as skinny as she did so you can not see her ribs or hip bones poking out anymore.

Her hair has also gotten a little longer its more like the length it used to be all those years ago when I first met her in Forks but alas it will never be her natural brown colour again as it is now died black and red it will be black and red forever.

Okay now I am really starting to get pissed off we are now on day five of her change and to my knowledge the longest it has taken anybody to change was four days and that was Peter.

So now I am getting scared is there something wrong with my venom did I not inject enough.

I do not want to leave her but I do need to get rid of some of my negative emotions. I know that up until yet I have not been able to affect her but I do not want to risk affecting her whilst she is already in pain from the change so I decide to leave Charlotte in my place and go outside to demolish some trees. I know that she will not wake up whilst I am out as her heart beat has not quickened in pace at all since I first pumped venom in to her delicate veins.

.

Day Six and still no change I have yet to return to her bed side as I feel like a total failure, I have let her down she asked me to do one thing for her since finding her again and that was to change her. I can not even do that right I can feel my beast trying to claw his way out and I know that without my mate, my Kitten, my Izzy by my side I will not be able to rein him in again. Then I hear the most beautiful yet painful sound of my entire existence, the voice of an angle, my angle screaming at decibels I did not think any living thing could reach.

"I AM NOT DEAD YET FUCKER!"

I rush upstairs as quickly as possible as grab her hand only to be disappointed as she has gone silent again and her heart beat has still not quickened any in pace. I just sit and wait surely it can not be that much longer now never before have I wished for my poisonous ex wife's gift more than I do now even my first brother, my second in command, my Captains weird gift is of no help. I do not know if this has anything to do with her shield or it means that she will be stuck in a changing coma. I even find myself wishing for my old father figure Carlisle as surely he would have answers for me, he would know what was happening with my Izzy.

.

Day seven and finally there is a difference her heart beat has sped up so it sounds like a hamster running around in a wheel or the sound of a humming birds wings beating. I back away from the bed a little as does Charlotte I can hear Peter and Paul coming up the stairs to join us.

I told Paul on the second day of her change that he could not be in here for his safety when she awoke as she would be liable to attack him due to his heart beat and blood but he refused to be any where else. So I told him fine but if he gets bitten its his own fault, I have to much to worry about with a mate who will be a newborn to worry about him and his life.

.

All of a sudden her heart beats once, twice three times then stops. We all wait with baited breath against the wall farthest away from the bed and her. Waiting for her to take her first breath it feels like hours where as in fact it was only ten minuets. She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling for ages before looking around the room but as soon as her new ruby red eyes see the four of us standing there she flips off of her back on the bed and crouches in the corner furthest away from us hissing like a feral cat.

**BPOV**

**.**

The pain and fire suddenly felt as though it was slowly leaving me, my fingers and toes started to tingle and I could feel them properly again instead of feeling like a burning blob I could feel some shape to my body again. I felt like sighing in relief only to feel like screaming bloody murder in the next breath as the fire that had given me my limbs back suddenly converged deep in my chest.

.

I feel like Sigourney Weaver in Alien, like something was in my chest trying to take over and force its way out so much pressure, fire and pain. I clench my teeth together to prevent myself from screaming out loud but it hurts so much I can feel my heart beating violently in my chest.

Boom

Boom

Boom

.

.

.

.

Then nothing it all stops no noise, no fire and no pain. I know what has happened immediately I have completed my change. I am now a vampire, I steadily take my first breath and I can smell three strangely intoxicating scents one coffee which I have associated with Charlotte. The smell of wet forest which I know is Paul's scent but I can also smell liquorish and tobacco which I am assuming is Jaspers scent as I know that the retard Peter has no scent.

I slowly open my eyes and feel like laughing as I can see every dent in the ceiling and the dust particles in the air above me its absolutely spectacular and unless you see it for yourself you would never believe it. I feel like I have those magnifiers you use in science laboratories stuck on my eyes as I look at the things around the room I am in.

I am about to investigate the window when a noise distracts me, it sounds familiar but I can not quite place it it's a thumping sound coming from my left,

Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump.

I know that sound, I need that sound I turn my head to look when I see four people standing there staring at me I know who they are its my new family but the sound is Paul's heart beat and its making the burning in my throat intensify.

I know that I can not hurt him so I jump off of the bed quickly and position myself in the corner furthest away hissing at them. I need them to get him away from me before I attack him.

Surely Jasper, Peter and Charlotte heck even Paul himself knew that the sound of his delicious blood would be too much for me when I woke up. I mean what the hell are they thinking or do they want me to kill him. I know I have to protect Paul I can not hurt him he is part of my family and I would be dead without him.

I look at them all with my new eyesight to try and distract myself the three vampires have lots of scars themselves that I could not see properly with my human eyesight but as I quickly glance at my own arms and legs that are uncovered I see I still have more.

Peter and Jasper look very similar in stance and appearance you can tell by looking at them that they were both military men before and after their changes where as Charlotte looks more relaxed but you can still tell she can have a mean streak within her. Paul looks just the same as he did through my human eyes apart from the fact that I can see that he has a group of freckles on his chin that look like the shape of a star. Once I see this I can't help but giggle which in turn makes them all raise their eyebrows at me in response.

Before I can tell them what I am laughing at I take another breath and Paul's scent hits me really strong but even though I know subconsciously that I do not want to hurt him I can not help my reaction and his heart beat is just taunting me going.

Thump-thump thick with blood, I can smell it and almost feel its warmth I can not stop myself I lunge at him whilst screaming at myself to stop.

I can see the other three vampires coming towards me to grab me and restrain me to prevent me from getting to Paul but I am not prepared for what happens next and looking at the faces of every one else in the room they are just as gob smacked and confused as me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N- ohhhh what do you think happened?

Any good? Let me know what you think

Read and review please 3740 words


	32. Lambs to the Slaughter

I own nothing I just like to play

**A/N - **sorry for the delay guys real life decided to rear its ugly head shout at me then grow an arm and bitch slap me then grew a leg and foot to kick me whilst I was down grrrr anyway should be back now to regular updates!

**Chapter 32**

**JPOV**

I could see the struggle that my Izzy was having with herself due to the temptation of the fucking fur balls heart beat and blood, I told him not to be here but he was to thick headed to listen to me. I know newborns I knew that she would want his blood.

I watch as she crouches in to a very feline looking position before lunging towards Paul but I can also see that her eyes seem to be pleading with me to stop her.

So at the same time I lunge towards her I see Peter and Charlotte doing the same thing but all of a sudden we are thrown back against the wall by a shimmering light blue bubble looking thing coming from my Izzy and surrounding her.

I am pleased to see that it looks like my mates shield is not just mental but also physical, I am saddened however to see that she feels the need to protect herself away from me.

I am also aware that her thirst must be really painful now as with any newborn vampire when they first awake from the change but my Izzy has to be different doesn't she first by taking seven days to change and then by having a very strong gift which will make her even more thirsty it will also make her blood lust more difficult to control.

I know that I need to get her to calm down and relax the hold she has on her shield so I can get her out of the building safely away from the fur ball so she can hunt.

I also need to find out if she can remember anything that happened prior to her change or if she like my pixie bitch of an ex-wife has lost all of her memories.

"Izzy Darlin I know you do not want to harm Paul and I know that you felt threatened by our presence but we are not going to hurt you. Can you try and relax Hun and tell me if you can remember anything?."

She looks at me with wide fearful crimson eyes still full of her human blood and cocks her head to the side with an adorable confused look on her face. Then all of a sudden her whole stance changes and her face turns to what I can only describe as her war face full of scorn and a low thundering growl comes from her delicate frame.

I am man enough to admit even though I have faced armies of vampires and killed thousands one look at the woman in front of me would have me shitting my pants if it was possible. But I know that I need to calm her down and I also need to put her in her place.

She may have ever right to be pissed off if she is remembering what happened to her but I am the boss here, I am the Major that vampires fear, and she will be submitting to me.

I can feel my more dominant side trying to come out so I share a look with Peter and Charlotte letting them know that as soon as they can get free from her shield to grab the pup and run. For once I do not fight with myself and allow my alter ego to take control and lock myself away in the back of my mind.

**Peter POV**

This is so cool I want to jump up and down with glee which I can not do due to the fact I am stuck in a bubble literally. I knew that my little sister would bring a wicked gift with her I just did not imagine that it would present itself more or less as soon as she woke from the change.

I will admit that I was starting to get a little worried myself about her change as I have never encountered a change lasting so long. I even made a phone call for re enforcement that I know we will be needing shortly due to the bitch Maria and Victoria.

I called an old nomad friend of ours Garret he was changed in France during the hundred year war, he was change two years after the out break in 1339 he is the oldest vampire I know not including the Volturi brothers and the Romanians.

I thought that if anybody would have the information about her change it would be him but he was just as surprised as us. I did have to laugh at the cocky son of a bitch though as he told me he has a lady companion coming with him but that she is not his mate who he has yet to find. He did tell me that she is a fighter though and would prove useful for our up coming battles as she is gifted too.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Jasper asking our Bia if she still has her memories and judging by the menacing low growl she is permitting along with her death mask I am taking it as a yes she remember every little detail.

I share a look with Jasper to get my mate, the furry fucker and myself the hell out a dodge as soon as possible as he is going to let the Major come out to play. I know that there is going to be one hell of a power struggle and dominance mach between them and I also know due to my fucked up intuition that I am going to need to act as a meal delivery guy and bring her, her first meal.

I stand here and watch with fascination as Jasper actually lets the Major come out to play, this is the first time to my knowledge that he has been in control of letting his darker side come out.

I watch as his posture changes from that of a vampire in crouch waiting for a ticking time bomb that is Izzy at the moment to that of the Major standing tall straight, head held high arrogance oozing off of him staring her straight in the eye before speaking to her in a condescending tone.

"wow my little kitten has found some new tricks, how about you let them go and we play hum?"

The only response she gives him is a louder grow and the next thing I know is that the shimmering light blue bubble that has been holding us immobile sort of bursts and we can all move again. I breathe a sigh of relief and grab Char and Paul and hall ass as quickly as I can out of there.

I decide to get us out for a while and I know that Paul has been dieing to phase since we left his old home ground so drag them both straight outside before the arguments really start upstairs.

"Paul why don't you phase its going to be a while before it is safe for us to go back in there anyway and I need to find some scum for our little Bia's first feed."

I know that he still is not happy about our choice in diet but he also knows that we are stronger consuming human blood and he wants her to be safe and able to defend herself. Little does he know that she will be unstoppable by all but the Major and she will be more ferocious in battle that a lioness protecting her cubs. She will nearly be the Majors equal and will definitely earn the title I have already bestowed on her of the goddess Bia.

Paul just nods his head to me and runs behind a tree to change and phase as lets face it I really do not want to see his junk again and I know that my little lady is happy with what I can give her so she does not want to see a naked Indian again either.

We head off in the direction of the Mexico border to find some drug peddlers, all of a sudden my intuition flares up and I know that we are going to be having some unexpected guests not just Garret and his friend but two others as well. I do not know who it will be but I have an inkling that we may know them already.

Once we get to the border I remember Izzy's story and the fact that she was so close to us for three years and we missed her so an idea hits me as I know we searched Mexico for her but we still could not catch her scent they must have used something to block her from others. I look towards Paul's silvery grey wolf form and ask him,

"Paul can you take us to the building where you found Izzy please I need to check something out."

He looks at me confused before nodding his big wolfie head at me and running in front of us both. I know that his instincts must be warring within him with having two vampires so close and not attacking as he keeps flinching and casting glances at us over his shoulder.

We approached what can only be described as a shack in the middle of a forested area and I could not contain the growl that came from my lips as even though it had been over a year that Izzy has been free from this place the scent of her blood is still fragrant within the air. I can see my lovely wife Char battling to contain her own anger as we walk inside the first room as she smelt Marias sickly scent here.

We walk into the second room and I could see the shackles that restrained Izzy still in place on the floor in the centre of the room. I find myself amazed that Izzy is still alive as her blood is stained into the floor. I can see Paul smirking at a singed corner of the room that I know he burned the remains of the male vampires in. I give him my own smirk as a well done I only wish that I could have given them some torture too. I can smell other vampires scents as well as Marias, I try to differentiate between the scents so I know who to kill slowly when the time comes but out of the corner of my eye I see Charlotte stiffen and curse under her breath.

"Motherfucker what the hell was he doing here and I swear to god if he took part in anything that was done to Izzy friend or not I will kill him."

I walk over to her and get hit with a scent I would recognise anywhere even if I only met the man three times his mint and sandalwood scent is quite distinctive. But I can not for the life of me even imagine that he would be here willingly or that he would have taken part in the sick things done to our Izzy. I know that I need to calm Charlotte down before she lets out her inner demon and goes to hunt him down.

"Charlotte if he had any part in what was done to her she will need to exact her own revenge on him and I agree with you sweetheart.

I will not stand in her way.

He will die if he had anything to do with it."

She gives me a slight nod and runs off out to the forest, I know that she is going to be taking out her anger on a few trees, I still can not fathom why the scent of mother fucking Eleazar Denali was here.

I have met Eleazar before when Jasper first joined the Cullen's on their fucked up diet Eleazar was called in to help him transition between the diets it was at this time that me and Char decided to meet his pixie whore of an ex-wife. Eleazar was a pleasant man but I knew he had not always been as peaceful in fact at one point in time he used to work for the fucked up crew the Volturi.

I gave him the benefit of the doubt and every time I met him when me and Char were visiting' Jasper, he seemed pleasant enough apart from when he tried to tell me that my man tuition was a gift and lets just say he quickly learned not to tell me that.

I turn around to Paul and motion to him to start looking for anything flammable. This place needs to be burned to the ground I do not want her or the Major to come across this place as I know if they do I would never be able to get them back to a normal state.

After the shack is set alight and Char had destroyed enough trees to fill a factory, we make our way back towards the Mexican border to get Izzy some fresh criminals for ourselves then grab four men to bring back to the ranch. I watch as my lovely wife flirts and toys with them to follow us with and promises of sex and cocaine they follow us like the metaphorical lambs to the slaughter.

.

.

.

.

A/N- hi guys again I apologise for the delay but that's why this chap is shorter than I was planning. I needed to get one out to you before you gave up on me.

Please read and review

X Vicki x


	33. Dominance

_I own nothing I just like to play_

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

How rude is the only thing I can think. How dare he try and be so cocky with me I hardly know him and he has this insane idea that he can order me around and how much more condescending can that fucked up sentence be.

"wow my little kitten has found some new tricks, how about you let them go and we play hum?"

I am seriously freaking out here my throat is on fire it feels like I have swallowed boiling water and gargled it, oh and lets not forget the most freakiest thing I have a blue bubble coming from me. I mean come on why can't I be a normal vampire I suppose that that was too much to ask.

I somehow manage to ignore the arrogant asshole opposite me formally known as Jasper but I might just call him ass from now on, but I manage to ignore him long enough to concentrate on the bubble.

I know that it is coming from me and I can feel it surrounding me, its not uncomfortable quite the opposite really it feels like a giant duvet cover that I have crawled inside like I used to when I was a child. But before I can get distracted again I know that I need to lower or retract this bubble, I just wish I had a clue how. I know that if Carlisle were here he would be pocking and prodding me trying to gain as much information as possible about this bubble, but he may have also have had some knowledge on how to work it from his time with the volturi.

Ha they should have instruction manuals for newborn vampires with gifts. I can see it now,

'vampiric gifts for dummies' or 'vampiric gifts - the how to guide'

Wow this distraction thing is going to take a lot of getting used to it feels so strange.

I always thought that Edward was exaggerating when he said how easily vampires were distracted but hell no he wasn't. I know I need to concentrate to get rid of this bubble and to keep ignoring the ass wipe who is still staring at me by the way, with one blonde eyebrow raised in arrogance.

Okay concentration time Izzy, I have not got a clue how to do this so I start by mentally trying to give it a command,

'retract'….

nope nothing okay so what next I wonder if it works like magic,

'abracadabra'…

nope still nothing. Just as I am about to ask for help I can feel something like a tugging sensation in the back of my head, I wonder if this is where the bubble comes from so I try concentrating on the tugging sensation and tug it back. It works slowly but surely I can see in my peripheral vision that the blue bubble is reseeding and disappearing.

I watch as the retard shares a look with the ass formaly known as Jasper, grabs Charlotte and Paul and runs out of the door, hum talk about giving me an inferiority complex.

Now I need to deal with the arrogant ass standing opposite me, as soon as the other three are out of the vicinity he takes a step closer to me so I crouch ready to defend myself if needs be. I do not think he wants to harm me but my instincts are screaming at me to defend myself and that he is a threat.

"Now my little kitten, you need to learn your place which is behind me as my mate. You **WILL** submit to me."

Crazy ass says what,

oh I do not think so I am fed up of people well supernatural people treating me as weak and fragile, I am as strong as him now, if not stronger as I am a newborn so if he thinks I am just going to roll over and give in he has another thing coming to him.

I try to give him an answer but my mouth is full of what I think is venom and every time I swallow it my mouth fills up again so all I can do is growl at him.

I do not think that growling at him had the right affect as the next thing I know before I can even react he lunges for me and grabs my arms and pins them behind me.

Oh god no!

I know that this is Jasper but my mind and my body are screaming at me as it brings back horrible memories of when Victoria and the others had me, I can not help my reactions and kick him anywhere my feet will take purchase. I know I might look like a demented person but I am thrashing and bucking as much as I can whilst growling, snarling and snapping at him, anything to get him off of me.

Jasper does not allow me to break free he just tightens his grip on me and starts talking to me.

"Now, Now kitten I know that this is uncomfortable for you but you will learn to submit to me.

I **WILL NOT** harm you.

Calm down."

I am screaming in my head still for him to let me go I feel trapped and claustrophobic I need him to let go but at the same time for some reason I want him to hold me closer and this scares me more than not being able to move. If I was human I know that I would be having a panic attack right about now but all my body is doing is panting and producing venom so I still can not talk, I can also feel myself dribbling, then all of a sudden when I feel like I am going to snap he moves us so I am lying down on the bed with him hovering on top of me holding me down.

But for some reason the noises he is making sooths me, it sounds like a purring noise and I can feel my body relaxing under him even though my mind is screaming at me.

"Do not worry my mate I will not do anything to you that you do not want me to do, I only wish for you to calm down do you think you can do that?

Can I release you and trust you not to fight me?"

Once I am calm enough to respond and think I give him a nod letting him now I will comply with his wishes and not fight him again yet.

Once he lets me go he moves himself to the other side of the bed allowing me space to move myself up against the headboard. I sit with my back leaning on the headboard with my knees bent up to my cheat and my head on my knees, it's a position I found myself in a lot when I needed comfort after they all left me and after the three years of hell I spent in Victoria's care.

As I sit here in silence with him I can not help but hate my body's reactions to him as when he was holding me down and his body was pressed up against me I could feel my panties dampening with my arousal and I was getting turned on by the dominance he was showing. I hate that no hate is not a strong enough word I despise no loath that I should not be feeling things like that.

Even if he does claim to be my mate I can not let myself go there and he does not know how damaged I am. He would not want me I mean it was bad enough when I was human if a human man looked at me and they could not see all of the scars but he can, he can see the butchered slab that is my body with perfect clarity, every bite, brand, scar every single fault line on me.

I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I start to feel a pressure against my head at the same point where I felt the tugging sensation of the bubble earlier so I start to growl at him again thinking he is trying to hurt me.

Big mistake as once again I find myself pushed against the bed with a scowling Jasper on top of me, I know that back in forks I did not have a lot to do with Jasper in fact the only conversation I can recollect was back in phoenix but he seems so different now to how he was then. More forceful and dominating.

"MY MATE you will not growl at me when I am only trying to assist you with my gift, you need to let me in I can see the self hatred on your face and it is killing me.

YOU ARE **MINE** to look at,

**MINE **to help,

lean on me let me help you. Stop blocking me and let me in."

I can not help but try to adhere to his request I try to find the place in the back of my mind where I could feel the pressure, I need to concentrate which I am finding very hard to do with Jasper pressed up so close to me and the way he is watching me so I give in and show him weakness and a measure of trust by closing my eyes.

I can feel the area that tugs and tingles in the back of my mind and the only thing I can describe it as is a giant balloon inside my mind so I try and deflate it slowly letting it down. I can feel it slowly lowering and all of a sudden Jasper starts that purring noise again which causes me to relax further and the balloon to deflate completely, I know when it has worked as I feel a calm, loving energy slamming into me which causes my eyes to snap open and stare in to the black orbs on top of me.

I can see him struggling under the weight and force of my emotions and I do not want him hurting for some reason so I start to fill the balloon back up and let it inflate to cover my mind again.

God I can not do anything right it seems because as soon as I have the balloon back in place Jasper growls out at me.

"Why did you shut me out my mate, you need to let those emotions out you can not go on feeling like this I will not allow you to. You feel so much and so strongly but the majority of it is self depreciating why?"

Is he serious why indeed.

If he had been through what I have and if he saw the extent of my scarring he would feel that too but again for some reason I feel as though I can not argue with him and I want to let him in so I start to deflate the balloon before what he says hits me.

'I will not allow you to.'

Oh hell no, who the hell does he think he is I nearly gave in to him as well. If he thinks I am just going to lie here and give him total control of my life well after life he has got another thing coming.

I close my eyes and allow him to think I am concentrating on lowering my balloon again, as soon as I close my eyes I can feel his grip on me loosen so I take my chance and raise my knee hitting him where it hurts. He falls backwards eyes wide with shock and pain whilst I pounce on top of him grabbing his arms to restrain him in a similar fashion to which he had me. His arms pinned above his head under my hand, I am straddling his waist on my knees with my lower legs splayed out behind me holding his thighs therefore his legs down.

**MAJOR POV**

I can not believe the emotions that were coming off of my mate when she let me in she is so full of self hatred and loathing I know that this is going to be an issue for a while to come.

I was angry at her for shutting me out again but at the same time happy that she wanted to help me out as I felt her concern for me before her shield came back out.

Truth be told it was not her emotions that I was succumbing to but her thirst she should not be capable of rational thought with that amount of thirst.

I can see her glands running overtime secreting venom in her mouth to help ease the blood down that she needs. I hope Peter is on his way back I wanted to have her submitting to me before he did but I had no idea how powerful her gift was so I had no idea how thirsty she would be.

I can see her complying with my demands and trying to lower her shield again. I can not help but wonder how difficult it must be for her to locate and lower her shield and what it must feel like when she does I am so lost in thought that I loosen my grip on her a little.

The next thing I know I am on the floor being restrained by my mate.

Oh hell no she did not just do that.

Nobody has ever managed to get the drop on me let alone pin me down since I was a newborn myself, lord knows that Peter has tried often enough even Emmett could not get the drop on me.

"Ha don't you like having to submit yourself Jasper?

You are not going to give me orders again.

I am in control of what I do when I do it, not you, you sounded just like Edward then by telling me what I am allowed to do.

You… you, asshole.

GRRRR why can't I hurt you, I want to hurt you I want to bite you but I can't."

How dare she try and make me submit I will show her just what I am capable of and I know why she can not hurt me, it's the same reason I can not hurt her and the reason why I can purr for her we are true mates.

But that does not mean that I am going to let her get away with this insubordination. I push off of the ground with my lower legs effectively bucking her weight off of me lower regions and making her loosen her hold on my wrists, I flip us over so I am back on top hold her tiny wrists in one of my hands grab her head with my other hand and get nose to nose with her whilst growling my loudest at her.

"I Submit to nobody Kitten, I am nothing like that idiot of an ex of yours he did things to control you I do things to protect you and you would be wise to remember that and in regards to the name you called me unfortunately for you Jasper is not here at the moment you will do well to remember that I am also known as The Major and my dear it is the Major you are addressing at the moment."

I watch as her eyes go even wider when she hears this, but I know that she has not given in yet she will continue to fight me for quite a while.

"You can not hurt me for the same reasons I can not hurt you, **YOU ARE MY MATE**, I know you feel as though you want to bite me and you will have your chance at a later point only it will not be a bite from anger only passion."

If I thought her eyes were wide before that statement then the two ruby red fiery eyes that stared back at me now resembled those of an owl so wide and expressive, suddenly I can feel her emotions again so she has let me in. I can feel her confusion and fear at my last statement. I know that she is not ready and may not be ready for a long time for a physical relationship with me but I can not help but let my mind wander that way especially when the scent of her arousal is so fragrant and still in the air from earlier. But alas I know I need to set her fears to rest at the moment.

"Kitten do not panic I am talking about some time in the future not now this moment but please bear in mind, I am a man and I have been waiting and searching for you for nearly five years without having female companionship so I may get a little impatient."

I can feel my mate panicking again but she really need not as I will be as patient as I can be. I can also feel the softer side of myself Jasper trying to come forward to take care of her but I am unwilling to receded just yet. Its strange it is almost as though we are working together at the moment something that has never happened before but then again we have never had someone to look after and love before like we do now.

I release her from my hold again once I am sure that she will not attack me and walk over to the closet as I know that she needs to relax.

I grab a blue long sleeved button down shirt of my own and some old boxer shorts for her to relax in and walk toward the en suite bathroom. I can feel her eyes watching me and feel the curiosity, fear and mistrust she sends my way as I set the shower up to the hottest it will go and get a towel out of the cupboard ready for her. I then head towards the bedroom door but before I step outside onto the landing I say.

"Have a shower and relax kitten I will be waiting outside this door if you need me just let me know and please do not block me out again let me continue to feel you."

She watches me curiously and nods to me to acknowledge my request of letting me feel her emotions. I walk out of the door and listen as she disrobes and steps under the flow of water from the shower. I try not to imagine how glorious she must look wet and naked but it is so hard I have been without release of any kind for five years. The last person I had a release with was Alice and do not get me wrong I did love her once but having sex with someone who has the body of a twelve year old boy is nothing compared to the fantasies of my Izzy's womanly curves and ample breasts.

As I stand here in the hall way trying to calm myself down and stopping myself from rushing in there and taking her right here and now I hear the distinctive sounds of two vampires running quickly towards the ranch, the thing that concerns me however is that fact that the vampires heading this way are not the two I am expecting its not Peter and Charlotte. I make my way towards the front door to see if I can catch the intruders scents and the next thing I know is a very wet Izzy only wrapped in a towel pressed up against my back. This reaction surprises yet pleases me, as even though she has not submitted to me yet she recognises me as her mate as a strong enough protector. I am not so happy however at the state of her undress so I quickly take the shirt that I am wearing off and pull it over her head, she gives me a grateful smile and clings on to my back again as soon as I turn around again.

I get into a defensive crouch as the sounds of passage get closer to our location, my eyes dart over to my left where the vampires are coming from. I relax a little when I see the recognisable form of a former comrade, with his light brown hair and big build Garret looks quite formidable but I know he is just a big oath to those who are lucky enough to get close to him. The other vampire with him has her head down so I can not see her face although she does look familiar she looks as though she was in her late teens when changed, she has blonde hair similar in colour to my own but what shocks me is the scars that adorn what is visible of her arms. Looks like Garret brought us another fighter with him, which I am grateful for as long as I can tell where her allegiances lie.

Izzy is growling loudly in her throat from her position behind me so I signal for Garret and his companion to stop their approach and turn around to face my uncomfortable mate who I realise has still yet to feed.

"Izzy, Kitten these are guests I realise that a male vampire you do not know is hard for you to have around but he has come to help you and us get our revenge. Please calm down and Peter should be here soon with some blood for you as I know I am already failing you as a mate and protector."

She just grunts at me but she does stop growling for that I am grateful, I know that she must be struggling with Garret being here as apart from myself and Peter the other male vampires she has been around in the last five years have hurt her.

I nod for Garret and his companion to continue in their approach when I hear the sounds of Peter, Charlotte and Paul coming. Garret and his companion stiffen until Garret recognises Charlottes scent he looks confused as to who the third person is especially when he hears Paul's heart beat. I can feel his confusion when he realises that the person with the heartbeat is moving just as quickly as the vampires but is in front of them, so he knows that it is not a human being carried. Izzy looks tense until she recognises Paul and Charlottes smells.

As they crash into the clearing in front of the ranch Peter chucks four thermos flasks at me which I proceed to open one by one and watch as the scent hits Izzy. She practically rips my hand off in her haste to reach the precious nectar held within, after she has drank all four thermoses dry I turn my attention back to the mass of people in front of me and my attention gets drawn to the fur ball who is staring at Garrets companion feeling amazement, longing, shock, lust, love and shock. He is looking at her like a man seeing the sun for the first time, I do not know a lot about the process but believe that Paul has just imprinted on a vampire which I do not even know how it is possible.

Almost as though she can feel my gaze and hear my thoughts Garrets mystery companion lifts her head to look at me and to say I am shocked is a total understatement. I can not contain the gasp that escapes my lips, I can't believe that she is here that I am seeing her again.

I thought she was dead.

I looked for her when I escaped Marias army but could not find her, I can feel Izzy and Paul's jealousy obviously noticing where my attention is but not understanding that I could never think of this woman in that way.

I love her yes but not romantically that would just be so wrong as the fair haired beauty standing in front of me is my beautiful little sister from my human life. I can not hold it in anymore I have to be sure so at the same time we both say,

"CARLTON"

"JASPER"

**A/N- please read and review guys**


	34. wolfs feelings

**I own nothing I just like to play**

**Chapter 34**

**Paul POV**

I can hear Izzy's heart beat start to speed up which makes the Peter and Charlotte stand and make their way to the stairs so I assume this means that her transition in to a vampire is nearly complete.

We make our way into the room in which she has been lying for so long I will admit I thought she was dying, really dying as in brown bread dead never to get up again dying when the vamps were getting panicked over the amount of time it took her but then again when did she ever do anything that was expected of her. She has always done things her own way regardless of what she was told.

Jasper tried to tell me not to be here for when she wakes up that my heart beat and blood would be too much temptation for a newborn vampire but if he thinks I am going to let my little sister wake up without having my support he can get fucked. So we are all standing in this room waiting for her to wake up or should I say waiting for her to die.

We all stand across the wall the furthest away from her bed and watch as her heart stops beating and she opens her eyes it seems to take her ages before she realises that we are in the room but as soon as she does she moves really fast in to the corner furthest away from us hissing and crouching like a feral cat. She stands there in the corner studying us all we still do not know if she has her human memories, if she recognises us then all of a sudden she starts to giggle at something whilst looking at me so I can not help but raise my eyebrows at her and I can see that the vamps have similar reactions to myself. That's when it all went to hell I do not know exactly what happened but all of a sudden the three vamps standing next to me lunge forward just as Izzy jumps to make a b-line for me. Then as quickly as they move I'm trapped in a shimmering bubbly thing and the vamps are forced back away from Izzy. I am totally confused it looks as though the bubble is coming from Izzy and she is trying to protect me from herself.

Jasper tries to talk to her but what ever he said makes her growl the scariest growl I have ever herd its so loud, low and damn right lethal, then I watch as Jasper stand up straighter and an air of cockiness and superiority comes off of him I realise now that this is the Major and either the shit is about to hit the fan or he will be able to get her to calm down, then he goes and open his mouth and I can not believe he is talking to his imprint for all intense and purposes like this.

"wow my little kitten has found some new tricks, how about you let them go and we play hum?"

I can not believe that actually worked but I watch as the bubble that has been holding us all immobile recedes back in to a very pissed off Izzy who looks as though she is about to kill Jasper. I want to stay and watch but Peter the ass decides to literally try and drag me away from the room so I let him remove me.

As soon as we get outside the ass tells me to phase and I will admit I have been itching to phase for a while now it does not hurt as such when we have not phased for a while but its like a part of us is missing and I need to reconnect with that half. So I run into the woods strip off my cut offs and phase into my silvery grey wolf. I try and ignore the other half of Peters statement as he wants to get some blood to feed Izzy with.

I know that she is going to need to feed and I do understand that human blood will make her stronger for the battle that is coming, I do want her to be able to protect herself and she deserves her revenge on the fuckers that tortured her but its in my blood to protest against the killing of humans. I mean I am supposed to be a protector of my people. Taha Aki must be spinning in his grave to know that one of his spirit wolves is working with and considers vampires family, but hell everyone knows a bit like Izzy herself I have never been one to conform to the norm.

I must have zoned out whilst thinking as when I look up we are at the Mexican border and I nearly run straight into the back of the Ass when he stops in front of me. Then he asks me something I am not sure I can do.

"Paul can you take us to the building where you found Izzy please I need to check something out."

I am not sure I can go back to little shack of death not now I know exactly what they put my little sister threw. Its killing me to do this but I do somewhat trust the asses gift and if he says he needs to see something then I will show them. I start running towards where I remember the shack to be and I am praying they do not have somebody else prisoner there. I feel ever so strange having two vampires behind me it is totally against my instincts but I know that they would not harm me they are my new family and have readily accepted me more than my real family or my pack did. As we approach the shack where Izzy was held captive for three fucking years Peter lets out a growl, as you can still smell Izzy's blood and the scent of death.

I phase back as they go into the shack and I can not help but wonder now I have the time to look around how she is still alive as the amount of her blood that is stained into the floorboards, she should be dead to have sustained that much torture and blood loss there is one thing for sure my little sister is damn sure a fighter and deserves all the revenge she wishes to deal.

I can not help the smug smirk that crosses my lips when I see the singed floor where I burned the three vamps I killed and I see Peter give me a smirk and a nod as he understands whose ashes are there.

I watch with growing interest as Charlotte stiffens and curses under her breath as it seems as though they both recognise a scent that they were not expecting to be there. Whoever's scent it is has them both riled up and angry, char goes outside where I can hear her taking out her anger on the trees, so its obvious to me now that the person they have just smelt they thought of as somebody they could trust. Peter then turns to me and asks me to find anything we can use as an accelerant so they can not bring anybody back here and I also think that it will be good to get rid of the scent of Izzy's blood just encase those Vultures or should I say Volturi fuckers catch scent of it. We set fire to the shack and stand there watching it burn, I feel like I am at a funeral and I way I am I am paying homage to Izzy's human life and it almost feels as though by torching this place where she suffered so much pain we are purifying her soul a little bit.

Fuck when did I start sounding like such a pussy.

We make our way back towards the border once we make sue the shack is burned to a crisp and all the flames are out.

When we get closer to the border we hear a shrill scream, my ears perk up at the sound because whoever it is sound so scared I can not help but go in that direction. When I round the corner of one of the buildings I see four men circling a young girl she looks as though she is only a kid thirteen maximum. I phase back into my human form and grab the man closest to me whilst Peter grabs two around their necks and pulls them away from the girl and Char hold on to the last one. I knock out the one I have a hold of and walk up slowly to the girl with my arms held in front of me in the universal sign for piece,

"Sweetheart my name is Paul, are you okay, did they hurt you?"

She looks at me gives me a meek smile turns round and runs off I am just about to follow her when Peter tells me to leave her be she will find her own way home. So I decide to listen then I can not help but laugh and be shocked when he turns back to Charlotte and says as calm as a cucumber.

"Looks like we found our dinner then Hun!"

So here I am in wolf form watching as the two vampires are draining people dry into some thermos flasks as I told them I will not be dragging people back to the ranch. It feels so weird just watching them kill these people but I do feel good knowing that we saved a girl from being raped.

Once they are finished we start to make our way back towards the ranch I decide to stay in my human form for the run back as I can help carry some of these thermos flasks back and its fun watching the look of shock on the vampires faces when they realise that even in this form I am as fast as them.

As we approach the ranch I can smell two there scents separate from those of my new family one is the typical sickly sweet vampire smell of bleach and sugar but with a hint of cinnamon which is strange but still makes me curl my nose up in distaste but the scent that hits me full on

Is nearly enough to make me come in my pants god whoever that is smells like heaven the scent of sex mmmmm.

We crash into the clearing in front of the ranch house where Jasper, Izzy in just a shirt mind you and two unknown vampires are standing. I know that the heavenly smell is coming off of the blonde female vampire she like all the other vampires in my new family has scars on her arms which shows me that she knows how to defend herself, as I am looking at her I notice how sexy she is all curves and bust she looks like bloody Aphrodite. I am knocked out of my thoughts when the ass grabs the thermoses out of my hands and throws them to Jasper who proceeds to rip the top off of the first one. As soon as the scent of blood hits her nose she grabs the flask and drains it dry and continues this action with the rest of the flasks.

I turn my attention back to the unknown vampires in front of me and am blown away when she looks up at me, when my eyes meet hers everything about me changes nothing but her matters any more. Its like all the ties to everyone and everything have just been cut and there is a massive steal cable connecting me to her and only her.

OH HOLY SHIT ON A BRICK.

I just Imprinted.

**ON A VAMPIRE!**

This discredits everything we were taught about imprinting, imprinting according to the legends happens to continue the wolf gene and strengthen the wolf, if that is right how come I imprinted on a vampire who can not reproduce.

The legends have to be wrong I mean we had already found one big fault with the legends six years ago when Leah Clearwater phased as the legends said it was only the tribes sons who phased but Leah proved them wrong and now I believe I have proved them wrong again.

Oh god I do not even know her name.

I am brought out of my internal ramblings by a shocked gasp coming from Jasper and a loud rumbling growl from Izzy. I look over to see what is going on and can not help but let out my own growl as it seems as though Jasper and my angle,

Wait, what, my angle,

Where in the hell did that come from?

But I suppose she is my angle she certainly looks like one!

But they are stareing at each other with love and recognition in their eyes.

OH HELL NO

I have only just found her I am not going to loose her now straight away and I thought he had imprinted on Izzy.

Why the hell is he looking at my imprint like that. Then he shouts out what I am assuming is her name,

Carlton,

Ahh CARLTON a name fit for a goddess and I hear her voice for the first time as she says his name.

oh how I wish it was my name falling out of those perfect lips and I know that its going to be very hard to control myself around her with her sinful scent of sex, dangerous curves and a voice that comes straight from heaven itself.

Christ I think I have well and truly lost my man card with all the flowery carey sharey thoughts I have been having. I bring myself back to the hear and now when I hear Izzy snarling and then it all goes to hell as Izzy puts us all in bubbles apart from my Carlton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N I know it has been ages and this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something I am looking after my partner and things have been busy round here please bare with me and please review.


End file.
